


The Next Several Months Are Very Confusing

by miyaji_08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College!AU, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homesickness, Insecurities, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past!Bullying, Peer Pressure, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, Team as Family, University, a/b/o dynamics, airport security, captains team, clubs, lots of worrying about the future, no mention of heats, past!pain/hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaji_08/pseuds/miyaji_08
Summary: There are times when Oikawa hates his teammates. They're noisy, rude, judgmental, and none of them believe in aliens. But between overnight tournaments, midnight Cold Stone runs, and insane airport scandals, they might just become the best friends he's ever had.





	1. A Rocky (Road) Start

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey~ I'm still writing away for the Four Idiots sequel but its long n grueling lol. here's something I've had in the folder for a bit, hope you like it! PLEASE R&R ur comments give me l i f e

**3 a.m.**

 

**Oikawa:** anyone up?????

**Iwaizumi:** Oh my god go to sleep.

**Iwaizumi:** Seriously you have practice tomorrow.

**Oikawa:** but its serious

**Hanamaki:** u ok??

**Matsukawa:** if they hurt on hair on ur head

**Matsukawa:** i will fuck them up

**Hanamaki:** youre an idiot but youre our idiot

**Oikawa:** uh

**Oikawa:** thanks??? but i meant 

**Oikawa:** not that serious

**Iwaizumi:** I swear to god, Oikawa, if this is about aliens.

**Oikawa:** CALM DOWN

**Oikawa:** i feel so attacked rn

**Hanamaki:** ok but. what?? is it

**Oikawa:** right

**Oikawa:** s o

**Oikawa:** u guys kno i hvnt told u whos on my team

**Matsukawa:** yeah

**Hanamaki:** for reasons

**Hanamaki:** o h m y g o d plz tell me ur tellin us

**Matsukawa:** yaaaas

**Oikawa:** not like all dem

**Hanamaki:** how many????????

**Oikawa:** owl man

**Hanamaki:** BOKUTO

**Matsukawa:** shhh its beginning

**Oikawa:** cat

**Oikawa:** dadchi

**Iwaizumi:** Damn.

**Hanamaki:** ofiadska are you om a 

**Matsukawa:** team of captains

**Hanamaki:** oiks plz tell me ur tappin one dem

**Oikawa:** NO

**Oikawa:** i h a t e them

**Matsukawa:** hold the phone

**Matsukawa:** theyr all alphas

**Hanamaki:** !!!!!!!!!!!

**Oikawa:** theres like one beta??

**Iwaizumi:** I know we joke a lot but Oikawa, seriously. If they do something you don’t like tell us and we’ll help you. Ok?

**Oikawa:** i know

**Oikawa:** thanks

**Oikawa:** i gotta go now but i just

**Oikawa:** felt like tellin u guys

**Oikawa:** anyWAY bye bye~

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It’s a late practice. They’re all slick with sweat, the air conditioner having broken a week into practice, and it’s gotten to the point where most of their limbs are shaking with exhaustion. 

Oikawa’s the first to drop.

“Just let me die already,” he moans, wriggling around on the gym floor.

Daichi pauses from where he’s observing Ushijima’s hits, eyebrow raised. “I guess you’re right, it’s getting pretty late. Let’s begin to wrap it up,” he says sympathetically. “No one’s going to do well at tomorrow’s practice if we don’t get some rest.”

“Thanks _dad_ ,” Kuroo sing-songs, his eyes glinting in a challenge. Daichi sighs.

“Please don’t call me that,” he reprimands as they begin to take down the net together. Ushijima unhooks it from the poles and begins to carry one off all by himself. He’s been silent most of practice, Daichi notices with a frown. 

Wincing at the burn in his thighs, he wraps the net up with Kuroo and lofts it over his shoulder.

“Grab the other pole, please,” he orders Futakuchi and Kuroo. The latter grins and sticks his tongue out, but quickly sours when Futakuchi just scoffs and walks off with his phone. “Futakuchi!” Daichi yells after him, but the brunette just waves him off.

“Don’t worry, it’ll just take a second~” Futakuchi calls over his shoulder.

“What an asshole,” Kuroo sighs, nudging a depressed Bokuto with his foot. “Bro, get up. I bet I can hold more of the pole’s weight than you can.”

Bokuto’s head whips up with a snap. “You’re on!” He exclaims, jumping to his feet. Daichi watches them in amazement. It never ceases to astound him how well Kuroo can handle his best friend’s moods—that is, when he feels like it.

Turning back around, Daichi marches the net back to the storage room, nudging the thick wooden door open with his foot only to run into Nishinoya putting the other two nets away. The libero turns and regards his former captain with sharp eyes.

“They’re getting to you, aren’t they?” Nishinoya asks, unusually subdued. Daichi shrugs.

“I’m trying not to let it happen, but it might be inevitable.” 

They both jump as the door swings back open, revealing Ushijima. He’s carrying another pole, his biceps straining impressively on the weight. 

“I…let’s talk outside,” Nishinoya mutters, grabbing Daichi’s wrist and pulling him out. They don’t miss the way Ushijima’s eyes narrow at their backs.

Once they step outside they feel a lot better. With all the working out the gym is too stuffy, and the cool night breeze does wonders for the outrageous heat. After they’re both sitting down on the prickly pavement, Nishinoya opens his mouth and begins talking again.

“It feels like Karasuno is a world away,” he says. “Almost like an exception. I always imagined that everyone else had teams like ours, where everyone is almost like one big family. Guess it’s hard, knowing that’s not the case.”

“We just have to give it time,” Daichi offers with dull positivity. It feels more like he’s grasping at straws. “Relationships are meaningful because we put effort into them, not because they happen easily. Remember you and Asahi? You two fought pretty badly our third year, but now you’re best friends. Just…give it time.”

Nishinoya sighs and tucks his legs against his chest. “Waiting sucks,” he says bitterly. “I miss home.”

“Me too.” Daichi admits. Nishinoya turns to him in surprise. “I just…I know that somehow we’ll all start getting along. But most of the time I don’t really believe it. Maybe if it were just us and Kuroo and Bokuto, or us and Ushijima…but all of us captains? And only one omega? Every time I think about it I worry that we’ll never become a real team and it makes my heart hurt.”

“You really feel that way?”

Daichi stops. He shivers a little despite the warm temperatures, staring down at his tennis shoes. “I feel like even if everyone begins to act like a team, I won’t be a part of it. You’re—you’re all _so good_. Out of everyone on the team, I might be the only one they listen to but I’m a long shot from being on the same level.”

“You’re not afraid we won’t be a team,” Nishinoya realizes. “You’re afraid we’ll be a team without _you_.”

Daichi wipes a little at his eyes, but they’re more stinging than they are actually watery. “I…yeah.”

“I miss having senpai.” Nishinoya mumbles into his knees. “I like being one, but I really miss having senpai.”

“Same.”

They sit in silence for a while, atmosphere depressed. Finally, after it hits the five minute mark, Daichi gets up with an exhausted groan.

“Alright, I’m going to make sure Kuroo hasn’t killed anyone yet.” He says.

“Well, if it’s Futakuchi, then don’t stop him.”

“Noya, don’t endorse murdering your teammates. No matter how rude they are.”

They grin at each other. Daichi holds out his hand and helps tug Nishinoya to his feet. After another moment of observing each other and taking in their relaxed state, they reach for the door back to the gym and open it.

Surprisingly, no one’s dead. In fact, no one’s anything. The gym is void of the International Team. Some forth years are bumping in the corner, but other than that it’s empty.

“Fuck,” Nishinoya grimaces. At least everything’s put away, right? “Where did they go?”

They step inside, and Daichi turns as he notices the storage room door open. Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair pops out, and the setter takes his time in grabbing an extra ball off the ground and closing the door behind him. When he notices the two ex-Karasuno players staring at him, he grins with fake cheer and slowly jogs over.

“Yahoo~ the others are all changing if that’s what you’re wondering!” He chirps. A fat drop of sweat rolls from his hairline to his jaw, and he swipes at it with a shaky palm. “I’m just going to get a couple more serves in, and I’ll be out!”

“I…” By the way Oikawa’s gaze becomes shrewd, Daichi feels like it definitely looks like he’s been crying. “Okay,” he gives in lamely, “we’ll wait for you with the others.”

Ah yes, the wonderful ‘team tradition’ coach came up with so they see each other outside of practice. They all have to walk back to their respective dorms and apartments together. It’s probably the only thing that connects all of them, besides volleyball.

By the time Nishinoya and Daichi get done showering and changing, everyone else (sans Oikawa) is lounging outside on the grass. Futakuchi’s a little ways from everyone else, a wide berth between him and Kuroo, and Ushijima is outside of the little circle, but other than that they look like an actual group of friends.

“Alright, let’s head out once Oikawa comes,” Daichi says, plopping down next to Bokuto. Nishinoya scoots next to him, still quiet from before.

It’s quiet for a minute, the only sound that of the city around them.

Finally, Futakuchi is the one to break it. He stretches a little in his shoulders and gets up. 

“I’m going to check on something.” He says as he walks away. Bokuto perks up.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” 

Kuroo glares at his back before distracting their resident ace. “Hey, Bo, lookit. Kenma got another cat for his apartment and he sent me a video.”

Daichi can’t help but feel another sharp pang in his heart.

 

xxxxxxxx

**Kuroo:** i bet glenns not happy bout his new brother

**Kenma:** y

**Kuroo:** cmon glenn kind of hates all livinf creatures

**Kenma:** mm

**Kuroo:** named it?

**Kenma:** gavin

**Kuroo:** kenma what the fuck

**Kuroo:** so hows the team

**Kenma:** ?

**Kuroo:** its nothing

**Kenma:** ?

**Kuroo:** nothings wrong

**Kenma:** ??

**Kuroo:** h o w do u even know

**Kuroo:** sorry

**Kuroo:** i just really miss them

**Kenma:** …

**Kuroo:** i know

**Kuroo:** i just miss playing w people who im close with

**Kuroo:** like

**Kuroo:** i know tme but theyre not familiar u know??

**Kuroo:** im sure we could all get along really well n be friends n stuff but wer not at that lvl yet and not having that kinda support is making my moods worse

**Kuroo:** like when i get tired i just want to tell them all to shut the fuck up

**Kuroo:** but wer not at that level n i miss when yaku cld just look at me and tell every1 to stop n chill

**Kuroo:** sorry this is stupid

**Kuroo:** imma go wer waitin for the brunette asshole n oikaw 2 come back so we cn leave

**Kuroo:** bye luv u

**Kenma:** love you too

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

“It’s so stupid.”

Futakuchi pauses by the gym door, which is barely cracked open. The wind is getting chilly but the nosy side of him doesn’t want to reveal his position yet.

“ _So_ stupid. Some omega gets to fly to international games but we don’t? We’ve been on the team way longer than him.”

Ah. So it’s the forth years.

It’s no surprise to Futakuchi that the seniors are jealous. There’s not a single one of them on the international team, and it’s bound to cause some rifts, but still. You’d think they’d be mature by now. 

“Is he still in their gym?” The first one asks. “I bet he’s alone. We could freak him out a little or something, I bet.”

Futakuchi leans his temple against the cold metal door and frowns. They’re both alphas. He can’t…

 

xxxxxxxx

 

“There you are!” Daichi exclaims when he sees Futakuchi round the corner. He approaches slowly, ever-cautious of their testy teammate. “Where were you?”

Futakuchi raises an eyebrow. “Does it matter? Oikawa isn’t here yet either.”

“Why are you always in a bad mood?” Kuroo scowls, crossing his arms and leaning against the cement wall. “And use honorifics, you rude idiot.”

Futakuchi glares at him and almost seems…at a loss of words? It’s strange, Daichi’s never seen him hesitate like this before. The brunette opens his mouth and says, “sorry. You’re…right. Kuroo-san.”

They all stare at him like he’s grown a second head. It gets better when he continues, “I went back to grab my water bottle, but I got a text and forgot about it. So I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”

More staring. Then:

“I’ll get it for you!” Bokuto leaps up with a smile. “I bet I can super fast!”

Futakuchi opens his mouth to respond but the hitter’s already gone. Once Bokuto rounds the corner, Futakuchi’s smile turns poisonous and he pulls his waterbottle out of his backpack. As he drinks from it, Kuroo’s scowl darkens.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” He growls, shoving past Futakuchi to catch up with his friend. 

“Wait, Kuroo! I’ll go with you,” Daichi says as he runs along, too. He shoots Futakuchi a disappointed look as he goes past, and is surprised by the serious gaze he gets in return. 

 

xxxxxx

 

By the time they catch up to Bokuto, he’s already swung open the door to the gym. However, he’s not going inside. Instead he hovers in the doorway, eyes wide in shock and stance guarded.

“…Bo?” Kuroo asks cautiously. He reaches out, and Bokuto snaps out of his trance and strides into the gym.

“Get the _hell_ away from him!” He snarls with such viciousness it makes the other two alphas pause. They share a look before peeking into the doorway and freeze.

Two alpha seniors are looming in Oikawa’s space. The setter is pressed firmly to the wall, a solid two feet between him and the first angry-looking senior, and the other senior is behind the first, arms crossed and mouth tugged into a frown. The pheromones inside the gym are enough to make Daichi’s chest tight—by the small hiccups in his breathing, Oikawa isn’t doing so well either.

He wants to throw up.

Immediately Kuroo and Daichi are right behind Bokuto, approaching the seniors with fire in their eyes. Kuroo sinks his fingers into one of their biceps, lips drawn into a feral snarl, and he bits out, “Get your _filthy_ selves away from _our_ setter.” 

Then he’s dragging the senior away, growl rumbling in his throat. Daichi supports Oikawa by the shoulders as he jerks forward, and his hands fist Daichi’s shirt. He makes a weak hissing noise, muttering "fuck, it's stuffy in here", and presses his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck. Despite the setter’s uncomfortable sweatiness Daichi doesn’t hesitate to slide his hands around Oikawa’s back.

Kuroo’s fist meets the wall by one of the senior’s heads, and he leans in dangerously. Bokuto’s ferocious snarl has them trembling in their shoes, glancing around for possible exits.

“W-we’re sorry! We'll leave him alone!” One of them cries.

“We swear!” The other says. 

“It better not,” Daichi hisses. He moves farther away from them, rubbing his hand up and down Oikawa’s spine and humming to calm him down. “Kuroo. Bokuto.”

The duo hesitate, eyeing the seniors, before backing off. Once they’re far enough away the seniors hightail it out of there, gym door slamming behind them.

Suddenly, Bokuto is in front of Oikawa. His eyes are dim for once, calm as he gently leans Oikawa back into his chest. His eyes meet Daichi’s in something similar to assurance.

“Hey, Oikawa, shhh, you can breathe” he hums, pressing the side of his face to Oikawa’s cheek and nuzzling. Daichi takes a step back next to Kuroo as he watches, heart squeezing painfully. _I’m useless. I’m totally useless._ He glances over and sees Kuroo looking just as distraught.

“Fuck, I—it's just because I'm tired—“ Oikawa gasps, his voice catching in his throat. “I normally would be be so affected—“

“I know,” Bokuto says. He continues humming, slowly moving forward until Oikawa’s surrounded by Kuroo and Daichi—by alphas, alphas he recognizes and knows will protect him—while staying far enough away to keep from stifling the omega. “It’s just us, okay? Just me, Tetsu, and Daichi. We’ve got you, you can breathe.”

Oikawa’s hands reach out and grasp loosely onto Daichi’s left hand, his fingers long and warm. Daichi gently holds them back, letting Oikawa hold on without a second thought. 

“I—Issei—“ Oikawa whispers, and they pause. Is that his alpha? Suddenly they realize how little they know the setter, how little they know about the personal lives of anyone. They can’t even name his boyfriend? That’s just…Daichi bites his lip and thinks back to all of the times Karasuno and Aoba Johsai faced off. Issei….The tall black-haired one? With the sleepy eyes? Daichi had been sure that the pinkette had been with—

“Takah-hiro and Hajime,” Oikawa stutters out, face flushed, “can you c-call—“

“Don’t worry,” Kuroo’s calm, controlled voice flows over them like a wave of honey. Slowly, he retracts Oikawa’s phone from the setter’s pocket. “I’ll text them right now. Do you want to speak to them?” Oikawa shakes his head, focusing on matching his breathing with Bokuto’s. Tears streak down his flushed cheeks, dripping onto the shiny gym floor. Their sneakers squeak against the linoleum as they all fidget.

“Okay,” Kuroo nods, as if he’s going over a grocery list. “They want to go to your apartment, is that ok?” Oikawa nods. “They’re heading over now, they should be here late tonight. Ok?”

“Ok,” Oikawa whispers. His breathing has calmed down to the point where its steady, and he slowly lets go of Daichi’s hand. “Thanks. Sorry for—“

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Daichi says earnestly, eyes wide. “Nothing at all! What they did was completely uncalled for, stifling you like that.”

“Y-yeah….” Oikawa sucks in a deep breath and flutters his eyes closed. “Yeah. Thank you. It’s…I normally don’t…” He takes another deep breath. “I can normally handle stuff like that. I’m just tired, and with Issei and the others not here, it’s…”

“We get it,” Kuroo says. “Though I am curious. Are all four of you…?”

Daichi can see Bokuto stiffen slightly, eyes glued to Kuroo. Interestingly enough, Kuroo avoids the hitter’s gaze. Oikawa nods tentatively. “Yeah, we are.”

“Hmm. That’s—I’m happy for you.” Kuroo nods, eyes calculative. He glances between them all before clapping his hands together. “Well, I think this calls for impromptu bonding night! Time to rally up the forces!”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Matsukawa:** Tooru

**Hanamaki:** Tooru

**Hanamaki:** T

**Hanamaki:** O

**Hanamaki:** O

**Hanamaki:** R

**Hanamaki:** U

**Iwaizumi:** Oikawa please respond we’re really worried about you.

**Iwaizumi:** I don’t care if you’re not ready to come home yet, just please let us know you’re safe.

**Matsukawa:** if u respond ill get a tattoo

**Oikawa:** hey hey HEY

**Oikawa:** this aint Oiks!!!

**Hanamaki:** OWL MAN

**Hanamaki:** seriously though where is our boyfriend. w h e r e

**Matsukawa:** tred to trck his phone but not working

**Oikawa:** chill!

**Oikawa:** idk whut Kcat told u

**Oikawa:** BUT wer all goin out to ice cream now

**Oikawa:** Oiks is fine

**Oikawa:** i mean hes not fine but hes gonna be

**Oikawa:** hes eatin cold stone that alwys makes me happ

**Iwaizumi:** Stop typing so fast.

**Hanamaki:** hes ok tho???????????

**Oikawa:** yep hes asd;fkaj sdf;

**Oikawa:** im ok, they found me b4 anythin bad happened

**Oikawa:** i just m not ready to see u guys yet im sorry

**Hanamaki:** s cool im glad ur safe

**Matsukawa:** ye i understand 

**Iwaizumi:** As long as you’re not alone I’m okay with it.

**Iwaizumi:** Do you mind telling us why they attacked you?

**Matsukawa:** Iwa

**Hanamaki:** that s too soon too soon

**Iwaizumi:** Sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’tw ant to Tooru.

**Oikawa:** no its o 

**Oikawa:** they just wer mad that im on the internateam n theyr not

**Oikawa:** cuz theyr seniors

**Hanamaki:** *losers

**Matsukawa:** **double losers

**Hanamaki:** ***triple losers

**Matsukawa:** ****quadruple losers

**Iwaizumi:** Stop.

**Hanamaki:** *****quintuplet losers

**Matsukawa:** quintuplet

**Iwaizumi:** Thats babies you idiot.

**Hanamaki:** yeh

**Hanamaki:** bbz

**Hanamaki:** lik them

**Oikawa:** so ya n now wer all at cold stones

**Oikawa:** Dadchis payin for all t kids

**Matsukawa:** what a guy

**Hanamaki:** dad of the year

**Oikawa:** idk i think he wants us 2 bond mre

**Iwaizumi:** Thats good, right?

**Oikawa:** bond

**Oikawa:** me

**Oikawa:** Ushijawa

**Oikawa:** *Ushiwaka

**Hanamaki:** BOND WITH OWL MAN

**Matsukawa:** u luv him more than us dont u

**Hanamaki:** plz iwa cld rip him n half lik a twig

**Matsukawa:** more lik a tree trunk

**Oikawa:** mor lik ten tree trunks

**Oikawa:** i just saw him pik up r blocker with oNE ARM

**Oikawa:** r blocker s ONLY 2 CM SHORETER DENME

**Hanamaki:** pics or it didnt happen

**Oikawa:** _click to enlargen image_

**Hanamaki:** HO L Y SHIT

**Matsukawa:** get reckt

**Iwaizumi:** I’m glad you’re having fun

**Oikawa:** im NOT i HATE THEM

**Iwaizumi:** Oikawa.

**Oikawa:** ok fine

**Oikawa:** yeah im having fun

**Oikawa:** wait what is this bout a tattoo????????


	2. Even Roosters Have Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima gets bullied :( but now he has a squad!!! and oiks is officially the king of poly~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please R&R!

**Bokuto:** guess what!!!!!

**Akaashi:** what?

**Bokuto:** the teams bonding!!!!!!!

**Bokuto:** finally!!!!!!

**Akaashi:** that’s nice

**Bokuto:** yeah!!1!

**Akaashi:** how is oikawa-san doing?

**Bokuto:** he’s better!! his bfriends stayd over for 5ever

**Bokuto:** one is so buff!!

**Bokuto:** he might be buffer than me….

**Akaashi:** bokuto your muscles are perfect

**Akaashi:** wait, boyfriends?

**Bokuto:** yee

**Akaashi:** he has two boyfriends?

**Bokuto:** actually

**Bokuto:** theres three o them

**Akaashi:** oh

**Bokuto:** yyyyyyyyep

**Akaashi:** changing topics, how is kuroo? i heard from kenma he misses his old team

**Bokuto:** hes ok. i mean

**Bokuto:** i get it

**Akaashi:** we see each other on vacations

**Bokuto:** i know its just

**Bokuto:** Oiks is a great setter n all but i really really miss your sets

**Bokuto:** lik when i look over n think i see u but see him i just

**Bokuto:** just

**Bokuto:** idk i just rly miss you n kuroo misses kenma

**Akaashi:** i miss you a lot too

**Akaashi:** now please get back to practice

**Akaashi:** i know you dont want to partner with futakuchi today but you cant hide in the locker room forever

**Bokuto:** WHO TOLD YOU

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**10 p.m**

 

**Oikawa:** THERE IS NO ESCAPE

**Oikawa:** i am being SUFFOCATED

**Oikawa:** TEHY KNOW MY ENTIRE SCHEDULE

**Hanamaki:** woahhh wassup

**Oikawa:** yayy i m no longer alone~

**Hanamaki:** u gettin stalked again??

**Oikawa:** NO

**Oikawa:** well

**Matsukawa:** what’s this i hear boutta stalker?

**Hanamaki:** i bet ts another 6 yr odl

**Oikawa:** SHE WAS VERY SCARY

**Matsukawa:** CAPTSLOCK

**Hanamaki:** can u maybe c h i l l

**Oikawa:** how about maybe y o u chill

**Iwaizumi:** All of you, just go to bed.

**Oikawa:** IWACAHN UR UP

**Iwaizumi:** Yeah. Unfortunately.

**Oikawa:** im bein smotherd by vb playrs who wan team bonding save me

**Oikawa:** be my white knite

**Iwaizumi:** Isn’t it late for team bonding? You have school tomorrow.

**Hanamaki:** ey does anyqone remembr that claymation jack frost movie

**Hanamaki:** the old american 1

**Matsukawa:** with the Kaknights

**Oikawa:** SIR KUBLA KRAUS

**Hanamaki:** SIR KUBLA KRAUSSSSSS FUCK ME UP

**Oikawa:** shit im spotted fuck

**Iwaizumi:**?

**Oikawa:** one se c G OTTA HIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _cut for length_

**Hanamaki:** o h my god is he running w his finger on e key

**Matsukawa:** iconic

**Iwaizumi:** What an idiot.

**Hanamaki:** its still goin huh

**Matsukawa:** this happen once on a group cht n it broke r phones

**Hanamaki:** o hsi

_signal has been terminated due to overload messaging_

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

**2 p.m**

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has added Daichi Sawamura to the conversation.  
Kuroo Tetsurou has added Bokuto Koutarou to the conversation.  
Kuroo Tetsurou has added Nishinoya Yuu to the conversation. _**

 

**Kuroo:** so

**Kuroo:** i have gathered u all here to day to discuss something important

**Daichi:** please pay attention

**Kuroo:** says the man trying to text under his desk

**Bokuto:** wass wrong w that??

**Kuroo:** it looks lik hes just staring at his crotch

**Kuroo:** the girl next to him looks so sussed out

**Nishinoya:** lmao he did that all the time in high school

**Daichi:** why didn’t you tell me?!

**Nishinoya:** cause it was funny as hell

**Kuroo:** agreed

**Kuroo:** anyway

**Kuroo:** we have a problem

**Bokuto:** y isnt futakuchi in this chat??? :(

**Kuroo:** cause hes a lil bitch

**Bokuto:** :(

**Bokuto:** mayb hes just lonely

**Daichi:** where’s oikawa?

**Kuroo:** about that

**Kuroo:** he knows bout this but he didnt wanna get involved

**Kuroo:** its about ushiwaka

**Kuroo:** *ushijima

**Nishinoya:** did he share a farm meme in class again

**Bokuto:** no im in his presentation class rn he didn

**Daichi:** …again??

**Kuroo:** i think hes getting bullied

**Bokuto:** D:

**Daichi:** what?!

**Nishinoya:** why?

**Kuroo:** buckle up kiddos

**Kuroo:** so i found out that pparently ushijimas hecka smart and hes in math and science classes that has juniors and seniors in it and i was gonna ask him to study because he is an emotionally stunted person and some of the juniors in his class are doin gshit like calling him names before class and ripping his homework in half 

**Daichi:** that’s really serious.

**Bokuto:** :(((((((((((((((((

**Bokuto:** but hes such a precious snowflake

**Bokuto:** *sunflower????

**Kuroo:** and i asked him why he hasnt done anything about it and he says he doesnt care as long as it doesnt affect volleyball but like??? theres no way. that shit would get to anyone

**Kuroo:** im not saying we should start babying him or something cause that might make it worse

**Kuroo:** but if you see something say something

**Nishinoya:** did u just quote the terrorism slogan

**Daichi:** it fits, though.

**Bokuto:** can i at lest wlk him to math?????? rs is n the same hall

**Kuroo:** im not sayin dont stick up for him cause you should im just sayin we cant be with him 24/7 so lik if we go overboard theyr just gonna jump him when hes alone or some shit

**Daichi:** i think you watch too many kdramas

**Kuroo:** excuse YOU they are very realistic sometimes

**Daichi:** but thank you for letting us know. ill keep an eye out.

**Nishinoya:** same

**Bokuto:** obv

**Daichi:** can i ask something?

**Kuroo:** shoot

**Daichi:** it just seems unusual for you to stick your neck out like this

**Bokuto:** actually kuroos really nice??? idk y ppl think hes not

**Kuroo:** i

**Nishinoya:** hahaha i think you broke him

**Daichi:** even then, you seem really invested in this kuroo

**Kuroo:** i ts kind of personal

**Daichi:** if you don’t want to share i totally understand.

**Kuroo:** no its fine

**Kuroo:** im just not that used to talki ng about it

**Nishinoya:** lemme guess it has to do with kenma

**Kuroo:** yeah

**Kuroo:** we became friends when we were really young but

**Kuroo:** i mean you all know kenma even though hes an alpha hes a quiet guy

**Kuroo:** and some kids got relly bugged by that

**Kuroo:** *really

**Daichi:** he got bullied?

**Kuroo:** yeah

**Kuroo:** we werent that close yet n i didnt really know what to do about it

**Kuroo:** i wish i did something. his parents found out and shut it down but kenma got really quiet after that

**Kuroo:** when it was happening he said it was fine and it wasnt bad but looking back on it it really wasnt fine

**Nishinoya:** thats tough

**Bokuto:** :(

**Kuroo:** anyway. so if you see something say something

**Daichi:** for sure

**Daichi:** oh, and kuroo?

**Kuroo:**?

**Daichi:** thanks for sharing. for the record you’re a really good friend to kenma. hinata talks about you and kenma all the time.

**Kuroo:** i

**Kuroo:** thanks

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

‘“Man, you’re a real idiot, aren’t you?”

“Were you dropped on your head as a baby?”

Kuroo’s head snaps over, eyes narrowing into slits. In his hand, he can feel his phone buzzing with a call but ignores it in favor of the situation going on. Namely, the three juniors that are taunting Ushijima. It’s almost laughable how much shorter they are than the volleyball player, but even then. Sometimes words can be sharper than knives.

Feeling a headache coming on, Kuroo fights the urge to saunter over. Just calling them out on it wouldn’t change anything. He has to do this indirectly.

Right at that moment, as if placed there by god, a group of girls passes by. They’re crowded around Aomine and Kise, the school’s basketball star and his model best friend, all squealing and giggling at the pair. Kuroo leans into the side of the hallway as they surge past in an odd mix of testosterone and floral perfume.

Just after they pass, getting rather close to Ushijima and, by result, the juniors, Kuroo takes a breath.

“Oi, you guys over there! Is it true you were caught naked in the school pool yesterday?” 

The junior’s heads snap up, expressions shocked. Aomine, in the middle of the group, hooks an arm around his blonde friend’s neck to get him to stop. His eyebrows quirked, and if his smirk is anything to go by he knows exactly what’s happening.

“N-no—“ one of the juniors tries to defend himself, and Kuroo takes a step forward.  
 “That’s not cool man, that’s a public pool. The local high schoolers use it. Don’t be gross.”

The juniors glance between Kuroo and the ever-horrified group of girls.To make it even better, Aomine drawls, “eeeehh. Disgusting.”

The juniors are horrified. They glance between Aomine and the girls, to dumbstruck to even consider Kuroo, before hightailing it down the hallway. Aomine rolls his eyes and sends Kuroo a knowing look, before dragging his blonde friend back down the hallway. Ushijima walks over to where Kuroo is standing.

“Hey there,” Kuroo drawls, eyes lidded. He winks over at a girl who turns her head to glance at them, and she blushes and looks away. She’s pretty cute, he thinks, but is too lazy to go over and make conversation. “What’s up?”

“Did you lie about those students being naked in the pool?” Ushijima asks, expression close to unreadable. The crease between his brows gives away his confusion. When Kuroo shrugs, the taller alpha asks, “why?”

Kuroo shoves his hands into the pockets of his uniform. “Ehh, no reason in particular. They were just being annoying.”

“Kuroo, you can’t just—“

“Hey.” Kuroo growls. He leans in, and he can tell that, despite the height difference, he’s doing a good job of making an impression on the other. “They did something unforgivable to someone I care about. Isn’t that reason enough?”

Ushijima blinks. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Am I—“ Kuroo chokes on his own spit before bursting with laughter. “No, you big idiot, I’m not.”

“Why would you call be an idiot? I’m actually quite smart.” Ushijima’s head tilts to the side in confusion and Kuroo fights back another round of laughter. _This guy’s too much._

“Think of it as a term of endearment. Now, lets go get lunch. Yeah?” 

Ushijima has to follow, because Kuroo doesn’t wait for his answer.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

**8 p.m**

 

**Kuroo:** ugh i think my cramps have cramps

**Bokuto:** bro i took de elvater 

**Bokuto:** 4 de first tim doin it

**Nishinoya:** oh my god you were the one who pressed every button

**Bokuto:** i jus got in!!!!

**Kuroo:** bro dont you live on the third floor lol

**Bokuto:** i didn wanna get out after i jus got in!!!!

**Nishinoya:** I had to wait fifteen stops.

**Daichi:** bokuto.

**Bokuto:** i feel so judged!!!!!!!!

**Nishinoya:** good

**_Bokuto Koutarou has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**Nishinoya:** STOP

**Nishinoya:** end the madness

**_Daichi Sawamura has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**Kuroo:** DADCHI YOU TRAITOR

**Daichi:** it had to end, kuroo.

**Nishinoya:**?

**Bokuto:**???

**Kuroo:** so where is he then

**Bokuto:**?????????????????

**Daichi:** we probably gave him too many notifications.

**Nishinoya:** rofl i bet we crashed his app

**Kuroo:** good

**Kuroo:** now he wont always b on his phone during practice

**Bokuto:** srsly he isnt that bad

**Nishinoya:** says the guy who hid in the locker room

**Bokuto:**!!!!but i knew him less betr!!!

**Nishinoya:** are you insinuating you have made progress since then

**Kuroo:** literally h o w

**Daichi:** i’m curious, too. i haven’t been able to get him to hold a real conversation yet.

**Bokuto:** well!! if u got2 kno

**Futakuchi:** wassup motherfuckers

**_Kuroo Tetsurou has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

**_Futakuchi Kenji has added Ushijima Wakatoshi to the conversation_ **

**_Futakuchi Kenji has added Oikawa Tooru to the conversation_ **

**_Oikawa Tooru has deleted Futakuchi Kenji from the conversation_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi has added Futakuchi Kenji to the conversation_ **

 

**Oikawa:** ooooo is this a groupchat i see??

**Ushijima:** If it is a groupchat it should say so in the corner of your screen.

**Oikawa:** i h8 u

**Ushijima:** I don’t know what that means.

**Nishinoya:** say it

**Bokuto:** say it out loud

**Ushijima:**

**Ushijima:** Vampire.

**Daichi:** wait what

**Ushijima:** Vampire.

**Kuroo:** OHHHH MY GOD USHIJIMA JUST KILLED IT

**Oikawa:** that

**Oikawa:** i

**Ushijima:** Are you alright Oikawa?

**Nishinoya:** honestly ushijima you were the last person

**Kuroo:** already this has become a good idea

**Futakuchi:** excuse u they wouldnt b here if i werent

**Kuroo:** hop off

**Daichi:** now that we’re all here though, this is nice

**Kuroo:** were we not enough for you

**Bokuto:** im so hurt

**Daichi:** thats not it!

**Daichi:** you guys know what i mean

**Kuroo:** lol yeah we do

**Bokuto:** so easy dadchi

**Futakuchi:** dadchi

**Ushijima:** Dadchi?

**Daichi:** oh no

**Ushijima:** That’s not your name?

**Futakuchi:** its a nickname ushi

**Futakuchi:** call him it, it shows familiarity

**Nishinoya:** im dead

**Daichi:** please dont call me that

**Futakuchi:** ignore him, hes shy

**Ushijima:** Okay, I trust you.

**Futakuchi:** w

**Kuroo:** im sorry what

**Oikawa:** did that just happen

**Futakuchi:** i

**Nishinoya:** out of literally anyone

**Futakuchi:** i

**Oikawa:** is this even real

**_Futakuchi Kenji has logged off_ **

**Kuroo:** YOU BROKE HIM

**Bokuto:** :(( noo

**Oikawa:** ok but im in 2 a these im goin 2 my other chat now bye bye~

**Daichi:** bye

**Ushijima:** Goodbye, Oikawa. Goodnight everyone.

**Kuroo:** wait

**Kuroo:** bo we never got to hear why your suddenly buddies with satan spawn

**Bokuto:** OH!

**Bokuto:** im really missin akaashi rn but lik i dun wanna bother him all de tim with stupid stuff

**Bokuto:** n i said that n he said that all the 2nd yrs made a grpchat wen they bcame captains

**Bokuto:** so hes been chill n sendin me stuff from the chat n lettin me kno aka’s ok

**Daichi:** sorry for being out of the loop, but i thought you and akaashi were dating?

**Bokuto:** its complicated

**Nishinoya:** no pressure if you dont want to talk about it

**Bokuto:** no its

**Bokuto:** i got a big crush n him

**Bokuto:** like

**Bokuto:** i think i might love him????

**Bokuto:** but. hes so smart. n nice. n funny. n so far away.

**Bokuto:** n i kind of hav a crush n not jus him

**Kuroo:** like a poly relationship-crush?

**Bokuto:** i

**Bokuto:** r u poly?

**Kuroo:** woah bo

**Kuroo:** when did subtlety die in this generation

**Bokuto:** s orry

**Bokuto:** i just

**Bokuto:** nevermind

**Bokuto:** so yeah. n if we wer datin i don think i cld handle it cause hes so far

**Daichi:** akaashi?

**Bokuto:** yeah

**Nishinoya:** if you really like him you should do something about it

**Kuroo:** yeah and who knows maybe hes poly too

**Oikawa:** im back!!!! and as the king of poly relationships im here 2 giv 10/10 advice

**Oikawa:** it is so scary to tell multiple people you like them but your a special case cause yahachan knows akachan and if he likes who you also like then you should confess to akachan and then both of you can woo the person u like

**Bokuto:** hhuh???

**Oikawa:** basically, just confess to akaashi and then both of you should get super close to the person you like!! trust me its how iwachan and matsuchan and i reeled in hanachan

**Kuroo:** as much as you throw shade oiks you give pretty quality advice

**Oikawa:** im perfect i know~ now bye bye im going back to the other chat

**Bokuto:** thansk!!!!

**Bokuto:** night guys

**Daichi:** good night!

**Nishinoya:** night

**Kuroo:** gn

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**_3 a.m_ **

**Futakuchi:** hey akaashi

**Futakuchi:** heads up bo likes u back

**Akaashi:** i

**Akaashi:** excuse me?

**Futakuchi:** oh please everyon knows u 2 should b boning

**Akaashi:** excuse you

**Futakuchi:** just fyi

**Futakuchi:** aslo u both are poly

**Akaashi:** wait

**Akaashi:** i’m sorry, who is telling you all of this?

**Futakuchi:** its a seeecret ;)

**Akaashi:** Futakuchi.

**Futakuchi:** seeeeeecret ;)))))

**Futakuchi:** but srsly i know u and ur anxious ass so im givin u a heads up

**Futakuchi:** i kno u rly miss him

**Akaashi:** thanks, i think

**Futakuchi:** also: u both like catguy

**Futakuchi:** ugh being a good person is so tiring

**Akaashi:** good thing you aren’t one

**Futakuchi:** honestly i came 2 hav a good time an im honestly feeling so attacked rn

**Akaashi:** wait

**Futakuchi:** hahahahah yeah u suckers both like kuroo

**Futakuchi:** night night loser~


	3. Security & Airports: Tokyo Japan Volleyball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What exactly happened on the flight over?” Coach asks. Futakuchi just shakes his head.
> 
> “Some questions are better left unanswered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thisssss is a little late (sorry!)
> 
> BUT it's much longer than the other chapters
> 
> please leave a review if you like it/have anything you would like to see happen!

In International Volleyball Competitions, airport security is considered especially heinous. In Tokyo City, the dedicated players who pass through this security are members of an elite squad known as the Tokyo Japan Volleyball Team. These are their stories.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Kenma:** did you hear?

**Akaashi:** about what?

**Kenma:** kuroo and bokuto are going to korea

**Akaashi:** for volleyball…?

**Kenma:** apparently

**Kenma:** kuroo’s excited

**Akaashi:** ah, i just got a text from bokuto

**Kenma:** kuroo says bokuto won’t leave his dorm room

**Akaashi:** just a moment, i’ll give them a call

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Just…stay out of trouble, okay?” Yahaba pleads as he checks over all of Futakuchi’s flight information. Once he’s doubled over it, he leafs through the beta’s passport. “Oikawa told me that you’re not getting along with any of them, but make sure you don’t get separated.”

“I know,” Futakuchi rolls his eyes.

“And make sure—“

“Oi,” Kyoutani grumbles. He paints a very amusing picture, glowering in the corner of the airport check-in with his hood up and mouth twisted into a frown. “Hurry up, we’re not legally parked.”

Yahaba clucks his tongue at the other alpha before turning back to Futakuchi. “Listen. On the plane you won’t be able to use your phone data, but once you land I’m only a call away. All of us are. Okay?”

“I—“ Futakuchi feels the presence of a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue and swallows it. He shifts his backpack a little and blinks. “Yeah. Thanks.” He lets Yahaba press him into a quick hug, then watches the pretty brunette sidle back over to his boyfriend. Once Futakuchi’s hurdled over the surprising wave of anxiety, he begins to walk away.

“Hey!” Kyoutani yells, and half the nearby attendants turn. Futakuchi glares at the guy over his soulder. “If they bother you, I’ll beat them up!”

“Kyoutani?” Yahaba gasps, sounding dramatically astonished. He leans into Kyoutani’s shoulder with a smug grin fighting to break through, and before they can get too mushy Futakuchi throws himself into the swathe of travelers getting their tickets.

It’s only an airplane ride, he thinks. What is the worst that could happen?

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Nishinoya:** hey so there are like six lines for baggage check

**Nishinoya:** which one are you guys in

**Daichi:** i’m by the one closest to the sushi bar

**Oikawa:** i see u!!!!!!!!

**Oikawa:** o m g what r u WEARING

**Oikawa:** _click to enlargen image_

**Kuroo:** wow

**Bokuto:** wOW

**Kuroo:** what a dilf

**Futakuchi:** u can see that group in te backgrnd staring at him lol

**Ushijima:** I am confused. Where is the sushi bar?

**Oikawa:** ur stupid eyes cannot see

**Oikawa:** ltrly its rite here

**Futakuchi:** liar

**Bokuto:** actually i cant find it either????

**Daichi:** it’s right by the breakfast stand

**Futakuchi:** r u trippin

**Nishinoya:** all i see is a giant christmas tree

**Bokuto:** same

**Kuroo:** same

**Kuroo:** bo i think i see you

**Bokuto:** I SEE YOU 

**Nishinoya:** i see them

**Nishinoya:** bokuto just took down kuroo

**Nishinoya:** theyre getting scolded by security

**Oikawa:** incredible

**Daichi:** i don’t see any christmas trees?

**Oikawa:** im headin ovr to the breakfast stand

**Futakuchi:** literally where r any of u

**Ushijima:** Futakuchi, I can see you.

**Ushijima:** Please don’t move. I’m coming over.

**Daichi:** oikawa, i’m almost to where you are

**Oikawa:** gr8!

**Bokuto:** SECURIGY YELLD AT US

**Kuroo:** they also explained the airport

**Kuroo:** we all probably came through different entrances

**Kuroo:** apparently theres a lot of them

**Daichi:** in that case, let’s all make sure we’re with someone else and get through security. we can meet back at the gate

**Futakuchi:** aye aye

**Bokuto:** guys i have a volleyball

**Oikawa:** bo-chan u r never getting through security

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Kuroo:** _click to enlargen image_ he got through security

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Kuroo feels more than a little stressed out. For the most part, Nishinoya is a good addition to Bokuto’s energy; he’s easygoing and dedicated, so he knows how to channel all the excitement Bokuto exudes. Except, right now, they both are seriously out of control.

“Over here!” Bokuto yells as he dives to save the ball. He ends up sliding into a badly-executed pancake and nearly bowling over a stroller. It is with a heavy heart that Kuroo ignores his mind and bumps the ball over to Nishinoya. The libero is hovering by a food stand.

Honestly, Kuroo wonders about the airport security, that they let Bokuto bring a volleyball through.

It’s a nice distraction from the milky anxiety that’s dripping over his mind like a film. Kuroo doesn’t mind flying, sure, but he isn’t looking forward to this trip. They’re all meeting their coach at the airport in South Korea, where they’ll drop off their stuff at a hotel and then go through a training camp with some nearby high schools. Then, after two days of this, they’ll move on to a University tournament.

It could’ve been fun, if it weren’t for his teammates.

Alright, so they’re definitely better than they were at the beginning. There’s an awkward charm to Ushijima’s personality, and Oikawa’s been getting along better with the alpha. Daichi and Nishinoya are slowly opening themselves up, though Futakuchi’s clammed up per usual. 

Still, none of them besides Bokuto are particularly close with Kuroo, and the raven-haired blocker feels a pang of loneliness. He can tell he’s really going to start missing Kenma more on this trip.

“Agh!” Bokuto breaks Kuroo out of his thoughts when he crashes right into a stand of to-go bread. He goes down, taking the bread with it, and Kuroo winces at the crash.

“Hey!” A security guard shouts, finally taking notice. Kuroo immediately makes eye contact with Nishinoya, and they flicker their gazes over to where Bokuto is groaning on the floor, struggling to get up and covered in plastic-wrapped bread.

“Run!” Kuroo exclaims. He dashes forward and hooks his forearm under Bokuto’s armpit, using his momentum to throw the spiker to his feet. “C’mon Bo, grab your duffel and let’s hit it!” He then streaks away, Bokuto hot on his tracks.

“Hey! Please stop!” The guard yells, jogging after them halfheartedly. Kuroo feels a little bad, but he’s glad that the guards are all so overworked because of the holidays. It’s making escaping a lot easier. “Please!”

Not today, Satan. Not today.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

After Daichi finishes lecturing Oikawa on the nutritional detriment that is milk bread, and practically forces him to down an egg over rice, the setter drags them both over to the security line.

“But I think I see a protein—“

“I’m _full_ , Dai-chan.”

“But—“

Oikawa rolls his eyes. He really wishes that Hanamaki were here to sneak him some milk bread, or maybe Matsukawa with his rice crackers. Oooh, or Iwaizumi with his biceps. Oikawa really does love those biceps.

“Uh, Oikawa?” Daichi is staring at him, looking torn between concerned and amused. 

Oikawa coughs through his blush. “A-ah, right. Let’s get in line, then~”

He goes to pull his luggage along for the ride, when suddenly he gets caught up in the wave of passerby. With no small amount of luck does Daichi manage to drag him back in time to save him from death by trampling. 

“What…?” They both stare at the stampede of passengers, all rushing frantically towards the security gates and completely overwhelming the security staff. 

“They must be a flight with a connection,” Daichi muses. “Let’s—“

“Hey there,” a fellow passenger dissolves away from the crowd, approaching them. He’s good-looking, tall with an attractive face and brown hair. “You guys look a little lost. A lot of these guys are trying to get to a connecting flight, so I think our luck would be better at the next baggage check.”

Daichi blinks, surprised. “Oh, thank you! Do you know how to get there?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take you since I’m headed there myself,” the brunette answers, shifting a sports bag where it rests on his shoulder. His eyes wander over to Oikawa as they begin walking, flickering in interest, and Daichi suddenly regrets that he’s not standing next to the omega. “So, where are you guys headed?”

Oikawa seems to pick up the guy’s interest, because the smile he plasters on is one Daichi can easily recognize as fake. “Ah, we’re going to Korea together~” he answers. The guy glances between them as they approach the next baggage check and something seems to click, because when Oikawa turns to throw his bag and shoes onto the conveyer belt, he turns to Daichi with a serious expression.

“You should probably keep close to him while you’re going through security. It can get really crowded, and I know from my teammates that some people take advantage of that.”

“A-ah, um. Thanks, I guess. I will.” They both watch Oikawa for a beat as the omega continues to put his stuff on the belt, before Daichi follows the advice and presses slightly into the setter’s personal space.

“Here,” he says, hoisting up the last of Oikawa’s bags for him, “let me help.”

“Thanks, Dai-chan!” Oikawa winks at him, his mouth upturned in what is at least a slightly more genuine expression. Daichi smiles back at him, a little flustered, and can practically feel the smug reaction of the passenger behind them.

“What a cute couple!” A girl in the line next to them whispers, and both Daichi and Oikawa blush.

“W-we’re not—“

“Ehh?” The brunette passenger from before seems genuinely surprised. “But I was so sure…in that case,” he steps around his luggage to prod into Oikawa’s space bubble, a respective but close distance away, “how would you feel about exchanging numbe—“

Within seconds of his movement Daichi feels his hackles rise. Out of pure instinct he wraps a thick forearm around Oikawa’s waist and drags him until they’re chest-to-back, Daichi glaring at the guy from over Oikawa’s shoulder. And then he _growls_.

Oikawa nearly swoons in his arms, not having expected it, and the guy takes a step back with an impossibly smug expression.

“Aha, are you sure you two aren’t together? You’re pretty charming~” With that, he hauls his backpack back over his shoulder and glances around. “I’m just messing with you, so thanks for the entertainment.” With another smirk he slips out of the line, leaving Daichi and Oikawa gaping after him.

“What the hell was that?” Oikawa hisses, still half-cradled in Daichi’s arms. Daichi just stares after the stranger, stuck in varying levels of shock, face bright red. _Why couldn’t we have all just gone through security as a group?_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Daichi:** has anyone else made it through security?

**Futakuchi:** no

**Futakuchi:** i think ushi s gonna kill someone

**Daichi:**?

**Oikawa:** ah its probably his protozoan instincts

**Futakuchi:** way 2 channel izaya orihara

**Daichi:** will you be alright?

**Futakuchi:** ye

**Futakuchi:** oshit i

**Futakuchi:** fuck

**Daichi:**??

**Oikawa:**?????

**Oikawa:** u alive?

**Daichi:** listen, i know they act like they dont care but if you need us call us

**Daichi:** futakuchi?

**Oikawa:** he ded

**Daichi:** seriously, please call us when you get the chance, im worried

**Futakuchi:** udf fhin

**Futakuchi:** im

**Futakuchi:** fine

**Futakuchi:** thanks

**Futakuchi:** but i got it covered

**Daichi:** where are you? so we can meet you and help

**Futakuchi:** n O

**Futakuchi Kenji has logged off**

**Daichi:** should we call security?

**Oikawa:** lets wait

**Oikawa:** tbh kinda surprised kurochan n bochan arent here

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The last thing Futakuchi needs right now is an omega as emotionally charged as Oikawa near Ushijima. The alpha looks like he’s on drugs: his pupils are blown, his forehead is dotted with sweat, he’s twitching at every moderately loud noise….his instincts are going haywire.

“You don’t travel often, do you?” Futakuchi grumbles as they wait for their bags to get out of the checking point. Ushijima is standing behind him, nearly pressed up against his back in a very commanding position. Every time someone gets too close to them Futakuchi has to lean back and remind him not to cause trouble. 

“I don’t…” Ushijima’s sentence hiccups. “I don’t like crowds. Too many people. Scents. Noises.”

“Ah,” Futakuchi says, wondering why the alpha didn’t just ask not to go. “Well, you’ve fucked yourself over in this case.”

Ushijima grunts. “It had…gotten better, when I joined university. I thought this would not be as difficult.”

Futakuchi rolls his eyes, but he does feel for the poor guy. Security gave him quite a hassle, and when they tried to separate him from Futakuchi to get personally checked Ushijima almost growled at him. Obviously if they want to get to the gate in one piece one of them is going to have to turn this around, and it’s definitely not Ushijima. Futakuchi sighs, noting that their bags are finally out of the personal check.

“Let’s set these down,” he suggests, wondering if he should text Yahaba, or maybe Shirabu, for advice. Once they’ve got their bags on a bench, he puts his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders in the universal sign for him to stay put, and steps away. “I’m going to go grab a water b—“

“Don’t leave,” Ushijima says in a hoarse voice, his grip tight around Futakuchi’s wrist. “Please.”

Futakuchi pauses. Ushijima needs water and food, and he needs to calm down before they try moving through the crowds to get to their gate. But if Futakuchi can’t leave him, none of those things will happen.

“Fine,” he nods, letting Ushijima pull him closer possessively. “Okay, I’m gonna help you calm down but,” Futakuchi makes eye contact, “you tell _no one_.”

With that, he leans even closer towards the alpha and presses up onto the balls of his feet and hooks his shoulder over the crook of Ushijima’s neck. Ever so quietly, he begins to purr.

Only a select percentage of the world’s population can do it effectively, and the majority of that percentage are betas. Like growling, every person can do it. However, it rarely has an effect on the listener—just as when a beta or omega growls, or an alpha does it without any force behind it. Developed as a way for betas to calm down alphas with overwhelmed instincts and omegas with sensory overload, it is highly effective. As humans developed their need for purring decreased, and now Futakuchi is one of the select few who can still do it.

The effect is immediate; Ushijima sinks into Futakuchi’s form, giving into his most primal instincts as he wraps his arms around Futakuchi’s waist and back to pull him into a crushing hug. 

After a minute or so, Futakuchi opens his eyes and wonders when he closed them. He’s practically on his tip-toes trying to angle their necks in the right position, and he can see just over Ushijima’s shoulder that this isn’t exactly a private act. Passerby are flushed, shooting them secretive glances most of the time, and a couple are outright staring with stricken expressions. His attention is caught by a group of girls who are giggling in the background, cell phones out and aimed his way. 

Flushing, Futakuchi attempts to shift away and is met with the resistance of a stone wall, along with Ushijima possessively rubbing their cheeks together. 

_I wonder if Kyoutani would beat him up for me_ , he wonders absentmindedly.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bokuto:** hey hey HEY

**Oikawa:**!!!

**Daichi:** where are you guys?

**Kuroo:** we ended up really far from the gate

**Kuroo:** wer getting escorted back rn

**Daichi:** escorted?

**Nishinoya:** bo ran into a stand and we ran for it

**Daichi:** ah

**Oikawa:** sounds fun~

**Daichi:** wait, you guys ran from the police?

**Bokuto:** well

**Kuroo:** not really he actually wanted to give bo his wallet back

**Kuroo:** it got lost in the security check

**Oikawa:** oh bochan what will we do w u

**Nishinoya:** are futakuchi n ushijima with you guys yet

**Oikawa:** nopee

**Daichi:** apparently ushijima’s having trouble with security, so they’ll be late

**Kuroo:** 99% certain its futakuchis fault

**Bokuto:** kuroooooooooo

**Kuroo:** sorry not sorry

**Bokuto:** brooooooooooo

**Bokuto:** OH 

**Kuroo:** oh no

**Daichi:** whats going on?

**Nishinoya:** i think bokutos trying to steal the luggage cart

**Oikawa:** the golf cart thing they drive old people around on???

**Nishinoya:** yep

**Nishinoya:** oh

**Nishinoya:** he got it

**Nishinoya:** gotta run

**Kuroo:** if i die tell kenma i love him

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Even though they’re the first of their group to get through security, neither Oikawa nor Daichi have arrived at the gate. Oikawa’s enjoying looking at all of the cute souvenirs, looking tempted to buy little matching trinkets, and Daichi’s busy trying to keep track of him.

“That’s expensive,” Daichi observes over Oikawa’s shoulder, eyes on a little zodiac statue that the setter has in his hands. He clucks his tongue. “If you really want something, how about food for the travel? You can get real souvenirs in Korea.”

Oikawa pouts a little, but puts the statue down and turns to smile. “Sounds good~ what kind of chocolate do you like?”

They walk over to the selection, shoulders bumping, and glance over the assortment. Daichi picks up a little chocolate ball and holds it for Oikawa to see. “Malt balls.”

“Ehh, I’ve never tried one! They’re your favorite?” Oikawa leans in to look at it, and before he can get one for further inspection they’re interrupted by the shopkeeper. 

“Oh, go ahead and try as many as you like!” She smiles warmly at them from behind the register. “I don’t mind, as long as you buy something.”

Oikawa and Daichi make long eye contact after that comment, a silent conversation happening in their minds. 

_She thinks we’re a couple._

Oikawa blinks, _free stuff_.

_Don’t you have three boyfriends?_

_But free stuff_

_Are you sure about this_

_Daichi. Free. Stuff._

Daichi leans into Oikawa’s space with a charming smile, one arm resting against the small of the setter’s back, the other pressing the malt ball to those pretty lips. Oikawa easily accepts the chocolate, maintaining their eye contact the whole time. They can feel the shopkeeper’s eyes on them and gaze at each other lovingly until Oikawa finishes the chocolate.

“Oh!” Oikawa’s mask of affection makes way for genuine surprise. “It’s so good! This is what we should get!” He immediately grabs two medium bags, and then throws in some salted caramels to the mix.

“Noya likes these,” Daichi nods, grabbing some licorice, and they bring their loot to the front. As the lady rings them up, she adds little samples to the bags.

“Are you sure, ma’am?” Oikawa asks, linking his arm with Daichi’s. His wide brown eyes bat innocently, disarming her. “That seems like a lot of samples.”

“Oh, we don’t get many couples as cute as you around! Everyone’s too busy getting to their flights to take their time. Consider it my thanks for being such nice customers!” She waves them off, throwing in some chocolate-covered graham crackers that definitely aren’t in the sample section. “Besides, didn’t you mention others? Just tell them to stop by some day, too, and we’ll be even!”

Daichi and Oikawa bow to the sales lady and they grab their bags and exit the shop.

“Coffee next, Dai-chan!” Oikawa demands, dragging him to a starbucks with their still-linked arms. Daichi blinks and has no choice but to follow, hovering a little closer to Oikawa in order to protect him from the bustle of strangers that surround the stand. It’s a long wait, but it allows them the time to break open one of the bags of malt balls.

“Open wide,” Oikawa teases, popping the malt ball into Daichi’s mouth and giggling. “That shop lady looked ready to take you home.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t you?” Daichi raises an eyebrow. “I mean, between the two of us…”

Oikawa stares. Then he glances around, mouth half-open in a frozen response, and makes direct eye contact with Daichi once more. “I don’t think you understand how attractive you are.”

“You literally have your own fanclub,” Daichi protests.

“Dai-chan, your _thighs_ have made people _cry_ before. Literally. I saw it happen.”

“I—what?”

Oikawa hardens a little. “You are very attractive, Dai-chan, and this is coming from me! I’m not saying it out of pity, or because that’s what seems right to say. I’m saying it because it’s true. If she didn’t think we were together, that shop keeper would have eaten you up!”

Maybe it’s how pretty Oikawa looks when he’s earnest, or the way they’re pressed so close together, because the back of Daichi’s neck grows hot. He takes a step back, can feel his cheeks turning red.

“I…thank you,” he stammers, eyes glued to the ground. “No one’s ever told me that before.”

“Well, they obviously just didn’t have the guts to,” Oikawa scoffs.

Finally, they make it to the front of the line. Before Oikawa can hand the barista his card, though, the guy puts out his palm. 

“The group of girls that just ordered decided to cover your coffee, so it’s on them today.” He smiles at them. “Also, they want to share that they admire your love for each other.”

“That’s what happens when people see a super hot couple,” Oikawa whispers as they walk away to the drink pick-up, “they do random acts of kindness. Being hot pays off!”

That explains, of course, why they decide that maybe they should peruse a few more shops before the reach the gate. After all, they both pride themselves on being opportunists.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

From far back in the starbucks line, Tsukishima twists his face into disgust. Hinata’s jaw is dropped, and Yachi is trembling. Kageyama just looks broken, because _Oikawa_ and _Daichi_.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

It’s with great relief that Futakuchi finally gets a glimpse of their gate. It looks like they’re the first ones there—surprising, seeing as they were held up for so long (literally, in Futakuchi’s case). However, all is now well. Ushijima’s sticking to Futakuchi like glue, but other than that they’ve been getting through the throngs of people with little to no problems.

“The others have not arrived,” Ushijima notes, his voice husky in Futakuchi’s ear. Futakuchi shivers.  
 “Nope,” he replies. They set down their luggage by some chairs, but it looks like most everyone has boarded. “I wonder where they—what. The. Fuck.“

Ushijima turns and makes a strange noise in the back of his throat. Oikawa and Daichi are strolling down the walkway, leaning into each other as they walk, making gooey eyes. Their bags are stuffed with free samples, couples vacation brochures, and little bags from various gift shops. Oikawa’s wearing Daichi’s jacket and Daichi’s arm is around Oikawa’s waist, resting right between the setter’s hips and ribs. As they approach Oikawa rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder and chirps,

“See! No one ever believes me when I say Dai-chan’s just as devious as I am~”

Futakuchi stares flatly at them, not oblivious to the way the other pair’s eyes zero in on Ushijima’s looming form, and sighs. “The other idiots aren’t here yet,” he says. 

“Hmm,” Daichi frowns. He retracts his arm and moves to gently pull Ushijima away, “well, let’s go grab an attendant and bring her over, then.” He guides Ushijima to the front desk, leaving Futakuchi to Oikawa’s serious gaze.

“Dai-chan was really worried about the two of you,” he says. “I took his mind off it, but I want to know what happened.”

Futakuchi glances between Oikawa and Daichi, wondering if they planned this. “Ahh, I feel attacked~ don’t worry, he just was having trouble. There were too many people crowding him, but I was able to calm him down.”

For a minute, Oikawa continues to search in Futakuchi’s gaze for something more. Then he sags, almost in relief. “Thanks for dealing with it,” he says. “You know, Yahaba warned me you could be surprisingly decent! I’m happy to have such a tsundere, it reminds me of Iwa-chan~”

“Ew, don’t compare me to your—“

“This lady says she can help us find them,” Daichi smoothly interrupts, stepping back into the group with Ushijima and an attendant. The attendant smiles.

“If you could simply provide us with details of what your friends look like, we can ask officers to keep an eye out until they are found.”

“In that case,” Daichi says, “two are tall and one is short. The tallest has messy black hair, the other one has—“

It is an act of god, truly, that the attendant is not facing the walkway and instead is facing the windows. Right at that moment, an escort vehicle steered by none other than Bokuto careens around the corner and nearly takes out two passengers. Nishinoya and Kuroo are both in the back seats, clinging on for dear life, and there’s a police officer streaking after them like a bullet. 

“—white hair with black roots and—“ Daichi continues on, oblivious, when Oikawa interrupts him.

“—actually he redyed it so it is also black. They all have black hair and are very quiet and well-mannered, so we’ll just text them again. They probably already got on the flight. Sorry for the inconvenience~”

With that, Oikawa pulls Daichi away and Futakuchi and Ushijima follow, determined to get onto the plane before their other three teammates can see them and call them out. 

“Don’t we need to wait for them?” Ushijima asks, but he doesn’t fight it when Futakuchi pulls him away.

“No,” Futakuchi answers seriously. “Idiots only drag the rest of us down.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

By the end, when they get off the airplane, things have settled down a bit. Coach is waiting for them at the arrivals zone, and no one loses any of their luggage in the process, so overall it’s a win. 

Coach stares at them. “What on _earth_?”

Because Oikawa and Daichi are pretty much married now, what with their matching bags of goodies and free drinks, sharing space and jackets alike. The chaotic trio are so worn out from their adventures they look like death warmed over; Kuroo, who doesn’t have much energy to begin with, is practically sprawled over Bokuto’s back as dead weight in a weird, standing-up piggy back carry. They also may or may not be escorted to the arrival zone with guards on either side. Out of everyone, _Futakuchi_ appears to be the sane one now ( _Futakuchi_ ), and Ushijima is practically glued to him.

Futakuchi claps Coach on the shoulder as they pass and nods to Oikawa and Daichi, “don’t mind them. They’re in their honeymoon phase.”

“What exactly happened on the flight over?” Coach asks. Futakuchi just shakes his head.

“Some questions are better left unanswered.”


	4. Holidazed and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret santa and everyone gets drunk (includes a surprise guest appearance at the end!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I wasn't actually going to post anything for a while but I got in the mood to do a little christmas chapter~ it adds nothing to the plot, but here it is anyway!
> 
> as always, please R&R, and have wonderful holidays!

**Yahaba:** u with ur team?

**Oikawa:** yeppppppppp

**Oikawa:** wer havin a secret santa thing rn

**Yahaba:** anything after?

**Oikawa:** yahachan, i have 3 happy bfriends!!

**Yahaba:** not you

**Yahaba:** ugh nvm where is it at

**Oikawa:** ….

**Oikawa:** i feel like a shouldnt tell u lol

**Yahaba:** please?

**Oikawa:** YOU SAID PLEASE

**Oikawa:** WHO ARE U

**Oikawa:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YAHACHAN

**Yahaba:** just give me the address

**Oikawa:** …..

**Oikawa:** fine!!!

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Okay, okay, get into the living room,” Kuroo says as he pokes his head into the hallway. He’s got a santa hat perched atop his nest-like hair, eyes shining with champagne-induced glow. Oikawa can’t help but notice that he’s not wearing a shirt. “We’re starting secret santa.”

“Mmmmmkay,” Oikawa nods. He, too, has had…a bit of champagne (which speaks volumes, seeing as they broke out the silver tequila over an hour ago). “Help me up!”

Kuroo leans down and hauls Oikawa to his feet, and together they stumble into the living room. Oikawa takes it all in.

Futakuchi has also been stripped of his shirt, and his currently fumbling with his belt. Evidently, this is his first time playing strip slap cup. Ushijima stands nearby, watching the brunette with nervous eyes to make sure he doesn’t fall, nursing a cup of wine. Bokuto has a tank top on with his christmas sweatpants, his sweater piled on the floor, and Nishinoya has on all his cloths. Him and Daichi seemed to be locked in some kind of battle, because they keep getting the ping pong ball in on the first try and shifting it so the other has to go. They might as well be the only two players.

“God dammit,” Futakuchi slurs, still struggling with his belt. Bokuto steps over to him with twinkling eyes.

“Here,” he coos, “let me help!” And then, before anyone can stop him, he presses his chest to Futakuchi’s back and winds his arms around until he can unbuckle the belt. He zips down the fly, too, and is pushing Futakuchi’s pants down when—

“That is quite enough,” Ushijima orders. His hand claps down on Bokuto’s shoulder with the force of thunder, and even Bokuto has to yield to it. Futakuchi obliviously shucks his pants right after, leaving him only clad in tight black briefs.

“Let’s keep this PG13,” Kuroo laughs, downing the king cup in the middle and clearing the table. He’s still leaning heavily against Oikawa, blinking languidly. “Also, who’s down to open presents now?”

“Winner opens first!” Nishinoya announces, and they all stumble into the living room. Daichi lives in a moderately sized house for someone who lives alone, and he’s got a very traditionally decorated tree in the corner of the room. Ushijima, as the second-most sober of them, shuffles the boxes and bags around until he finds one labeled “THE BEST LIBERO EVER” and hands it over.

It’s…liberally wrapped. It’s oddly thick at times, and Nishinoya has trouble getting around all the duct tape. Finally, when it’s open, Nishinoya stares.

“It’s…wax?”

Bokuto grins. “For your hands! You melt it and stick your hands in!”

They all stare at the wax some more. Finally, Nishinoya looks up with surprise, “you know I have joint problems?”

With a laugh, Bokuto throws his arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders. “My old libero said that most do, because of how much practice you have! Oh! That reminds me!” He reaches into pocket and retrieves two packages, throwing them at Oikawa, Kuroo, and Futakuchi. “I know I’m not your secret santas, but they’re finger supports! There was a sale, and—“

“Thank you,” Futakuchi says in the most sincere voice they have ever heard. He looks…really surprised. Kuroo, who’s standing next to him, stares down in shock before his grin tugs into a smirk. _So he’s an honest drunk, huh?_

Kuroo slings an arm around the beta’s shoulders to pull him closer, and then helps him put on the finger braces. He has to admit, like this, Futakuchi isn’t that bad. They just had to get him drunk and steal his phone.

“Next, next!” Nishinoya insists. Now that he’s gotten his own present, he looks ready for other people to start opening. After the wax is safe on the coffee table, he downs a shot of silver.

“This one is for you,” Ushijima says to Daichi. It’s a nicely wrapped box with a pretty bow, which brings it down to either Kuroo or Oikawa. When he carefully peels away the wrapping it reveals a t-shirt. It’s black, and in white print reads: “World’s Greatest Dad”, each word stacked on top of each other.

Nishinoya loses it, and Bokuto and Kuroo are quick to follow. When Daichi’s eyes narrow and zero in on Oikawa, the setter also falls into laughter.

“P-put it on, Dadchi!” Oikawa snorts, causing another round of chaos. Daichi sighs, but he completely silences the laughing when he yanks his shirt over his head.

“Holy _shit_ Daichi, did you spray paint those abs on?” Kuroo sounds appropriately appalled.

Daichi just rolls his eyes and pulls on the shirt, but when he turns they all lose it again because—

“I-it—“ Nishinoya wheezes, “it—“

“It has dilf printed on the back!” Bokuto cries, then points his finger and laughs. Daichi turns bright red and, unsure of how else to deescalate things, gestures to Futakuchi and says, “grab your present. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the beta snorts, stumbling over to the tree. He leans over to pick up the little box with his name on it, and they all stop.

“Futakuchi,” Ushijima asks calmly, “why does your underwear have ‘may i slytherin’ on the—“ he breaks off with a blush. Futakuchi smirks at them from over his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t judge. I have more dirt on you than you could ever know.”

Kuroo snorts, “why does that not surprise me.”

“ANYway,” Futakuchi says, plopping down by the tree, “let’s see what this is.” He begins to unwrap it, and doesn’t get halfway before his eyes light up. They all curiously peer around him, eager to see what it is.

Daichi stares down at his hands. “I don’t really know that much about what you’d like, but you’re always on your phone, so I thought…”

“I love it!” Futakuchi exclaims, holding it up. It’s a cell phone charm, with little green and white jewels to hint at his high school team, as well as a little sparkling volleyball at the end. There’s also thin phone screen covers in the box, to protect his cell screen. “This is really thoughtful. Thanks.”

Daichi blushes, and Nishinoya elbows him in the ribs and whispers, “you got praised by the angsty child” the same time Oikawa mouths “greatest dad ever” at him from across the room. Daichi turns even redder, and it only get worse when Futakuchi drunkenly crawls over to one-armed hug him.

“Ushijima next!” Nishinoya declares, spluttering as he downs another shot. “Go, go, go!”

“If you insist,” Ushijima shrugs. He walks past everyone to get to the tree, and ends up with a rather large box in his lap. When he opens it, his scent changes with his spike of happiness and both Futakuchi and Oikawa share an exasperated look. “New tennis shoes.”

“Yours looked kinda worn,” Nishinoya shrugs. “Also, you—“ he cuts off, surprised, when Ushijima starts to cry. The ace looks surprised himself, eyebrows raised. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, and Nishinoya is quick to shake his head.

“N-no, don’t worry about it! I’m glad you like it!”

Oikawa watches the whole ordeal with wide eyes, before finally reaching out and grabbing his own shot. He downs it, then quickly downs another one and croaks, “someone hand me my present.”

Futakuchi hands over a heavy box, and Oikawa carelessly tears away at the wrapping. “Drumroll!” Bokuto obliges, patting his hands on Futakuchi’s bare back for a louder sound, and Oikawa rips away the last of the wrapping. “It’s…a book.”

“About what?” Daichi asks.

Oikawa blinks, drunkenly trying to read the title. He really should have kept his contacts in. “It’s…it’s about…”

“It is a book on proper stretching and healing positions for those suffering from knee injuries,” Ushijima says. “It is supposed to be very helpful for long-term recovery.”

Oikawa looks between him and the book a couple times, looking totally shaken, before slowly saying, “…thanks, Ushijima. It’s…I like it a lot.”

Then he downs another shot, face twisted up. 

(Maybe, Daichi thinks, it was a good thing rigging secret santa, so that Ushijima got Oikawa. Maybe things will be a little better from now on.)

“Mine now!” Bokuto exclaims, reaching out his hands. Futakuchi throws it over, and Bokuto wastes no time in opening it.

“Oh!” He cries. It’s a sweater pattern-printed with owls, colored in ridiculously bright shades of orange and purple. “I love it! Kuroo! You’re the best!”

“Haha, I should’ve known you’d figure it out,” Kuroo laughs, accepting the inevitable tackle-hug with little grace. “Love you, bud.”

Bokuto turns bright red, throwing his face into Kuroo’s hair to hide it. “Love you too!”

“Stop being cute,” Futakuchi complains, but there’s no annoyance in his tone. Kuroo decides that drunk Futakuchi is definitely changing Kuroo’s opinion of normal Futakuchi. _This kid has got a hell of a filter if this is what he really thinks about us_.

Last but not least is Kuroo’s present. Although it’s the only one left, he’s too drunk to remember who’s already gone and therefore has no idea who it’s from. With a sip of his beer he reaches out a hand and takes it from Daichi, who’s holding it out to him. Inside is a stuffed…cheeseburger?

“What the fuck?” He mumbles, and in that moment notices Futakuchi stiffen. So it’s from him? Kuroo still doesn’t understand what it is. He’s about to just settle with the fact that the beta purposely got him something useless, when he sees a little note taped to the top of the wrapping. He picks it up.

_I give you a hamburger._

Kuroo stares at it blankly, his drunken mind processing what has just happened. 

_No,_ he thinks. _There’s no way._

“Is this—“

“The Cuil Theory,” Futakuchi mumbles. “I found it on— _hey!_ ”

“This is the best!” Kuroo tackles the beta in a tight hug, cackling in his drunkenness as they tumble to the carpet, and croons, “awwwwww, you loooove us~”

“Stop—“

“There’s no hiding it anymore!” He continues with glee. “We know now, it’s too late!”

Futakuchi gives in with a resigned sigh, face scrunched up in distaste. They make a funny sight, and soon everyone else is laughing along with Kuroo. By the time they stop, they’re all red-faced and panting.

“Ah~” Oikawa grunts when his phone dings somewhere in the room. “Where?”

They all glance around, but there’s no phone in sight. Oikawa shrugs and slumps halfway onto the couch, dead tired. “Well,” he drawls, “hopefully it wasn’t important. I’m too drunk to text, anyway.”

As if on cue, Nishinoya pushes another shot his way. Oikawa stares at it wearily before dumping half back into the bottle and swallowing the rest. 

“Hey,” Futakuchi grumbles, “someone get him off me, he’s heavy.”

They glance over to find Kuroo half-asleep on top of him, and Bokuto’s the first to heave up to his feet. He takes a couple wobbly steps before getting to them, dragging Kuroo onto the other part of the carpet to give Futakuchi room to breathe.

For a beat, things are quiet. It almost feels strange, like a movie; none of them are particularly close, save Daichi and Noya, and Kuroo and Bokuto. Still, they’re having a surprisingly good time together. For the first time all year, something’s finally clicked, even if it’s just a tiny step in the race. Daichi, for one, feels like it shows how far they’ve all come.

A knock on the door breaks the silence and they all stare at each other.

“Nose goes!” Nishinoya exclaims, and they all freeze before slamming their hands to their faces. Futakuchi, the last one to do so, swears before getting to his feet.

“Ugh,” he grunts, nearly falling over. When he regains some semblance of balance he slowly shuffles over to the door. It’s only when he’s unlocking and opening it that Daichi remembers, “wait, put on some—“

“Futakuchi!” Yahaba squeaks, eyes wide. “Why are you _naked_?! Oh my god, what did they _do_ to you?!”

Futakuchi blinks at them uncomprehendingly. He slowly turns his head between Yahaba and the living room, before settling his eyes on Oikawa. “…it’s for you?”

“Don’t try and get out of this!” Yahaba snarls, though there’s no real bite to it. He pushes the door open wider, nearly setting Futakuchi off balance, and it reveals Kyoutani standing behind him. “All the others are already at Akaashi’s! You were supposed to answer your phone!”

Futakuchi blinks again. Then he gently grabs Yahaba’s wrist to look at his watch.

“Oh,” he mumbles. He looks back up at Yahaba, who’s blushing now. “It’s nine. It’s time to go.”

“Yeah,” Yahaba sighs fondly. “Did you forget? Do you even have stuff to sleep over in?”

“…no. They. I learned how to play slap cup.”

While Yahaba ignores that in favor of putting on Futakuchi’s shoes for him, Kyoutani pokes his head through the door to glare at all of the ex-captains. “What the hell did you do to—“

“Calm down, Kyou-chan!” Oikawa laughs and nearly falls off the couch. “We just gave him a little! It was fun!”

That seems to satiate him at least somewhat, because petty as he can be Oikawa is a surprisingly truthful guy. Still, Kyoutani looks peeved at Futakuchi’s lack of apparel and unzips his hoodie.

“Here,” he growls, throwing it at Futakuchi. It hits the brunette in the face, and he takes a couple seconds to react.

Sensing that the couple is in a hurry, Daichi grabs Futakuchi’s present, and then his cloths from the kitchen, and goes up to hand them over. Yahaba takes them with a thankful look, nodding, as he tries to get Futakuchi’s shoes tied.

“Alright, we’ll be taking him,” the setter announces. “Oikawa, you better not miss your skype date with your boyfriends tonight, one of them is in my dorm this week and he’ll ruin my Christmas spirit.”

“Don’t worry, I would rather die~” Oikawa sing-songs, and they all stare at him because…he sounds serious. Daichi nods.

“We’ll make sure he skypes them. And I already hid all of their keys, so they’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“Thanks, Daichi-san,” Yahaba smiles as he tucks the now half-asleep, half-drunk Futakuchi into his boyfriend’s arms. Futakuchi snuggles into them like a cat, and Kyoutani turns bright red. It’s rather impressive. “You’re a good man.”

Daichi shrugs. “They bring out the best in me,” he says. They share a smile. “Merry Christmas, Yahaba-kun.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!” Comes a chorus of drunken shouts from the living room.

Daichi rolls his eyes and shuts the door just as snow begins to fall. Usually he has family over for the holidays, and he misses having them around now that he’s moved. But this?

Well, this isn’t too bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> futakuchi's underwear can be bought here: https://www.etsy.com/listing/225591662/may-i-slytherin-undies-inspired-by-harry?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=may%20i%20slytherin&ref=sr_gallery_1
> 
> slap cup is difficult to explain and easy to demonstrate, if you don't know how to play i suggest youtubing it
> 
> do not drunk drive do NOT DRUNK DRIVE
> 
> This is not the last of the 2nd gen captains


	5. Talking to Other People is The Worst™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ushijima nearly does something unforgivable, and oikawa may or may not be leaving because of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA i said i was going to update next week I'm such a liar lol
> 
> this came out surprisingly quickly!! the chapters keep getting longer~
> 
> warning for angst. its not too bad but it definitely strays from how lighthearted the previous chapters are...
> 
> as always, please R&R!! i love reading your lovely comments always!

**Matsukawa:** hey

 **Iwaizumi:** Any reason you’re messaging outside the groupchat?

 **Matsukawa:** yeah

 **Matsukawa:** im worried about oikawa

 **Iwaizumi:** Why?

 **Matsukawa:** u know how he didnt set that much to ushiwaka

 **Matsukawa:** in korea

 **Matsukawa:** bc its oikawa

 **Iwaizumi:** Yeah.

 **Matsukawa:** idk i thought id look into it n according to kcat they rnt getting along rn

 **Iwaizumi:** I thought they got along at the Christmas party?

 **Matsukawa:** me too

 **Iwaizumi:** Jeez. Well, Hanamaki already texted me earlier saying Oikawa was acting off when they grabbed coffee. I guess that’s why.

 **Matsukawa:** u think its enough to affect him outside of practice??

 **Iwaizumi:** If it has to do with Ushijima, then yes.

 **Iwaizumi:** If something happens, we’ll be here for him. But we have to trust him to take care of this himself.

 **Matsukawa:** but

 **Iwaizumi:** No buts.

 **Matsukawa:** fine mom

 **Matsukawa:** …love you

 **Iwaizumi:** Love you too.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Almost everyone on the team can sense the pressure, like a rubber band pulled taut and ready to snap. Oikawa’s eyes have been narrowed into slits for a while now, his mouth pressed into a little line as he tosses Bokuto a quick. It nearly misses Bokuto’s fingertips as he slams his hand down, mostly due to their off timing. When the spiker hands, the court is quiet.

“You should have set to me,” Ushijima says matter-of-factly. He looms into Oikawa’s space with his blank expression. Oikawa’s eyes stare in the distance, and Bokuto gets one whiff of his scent and backs off a little. The setter smells _pissed_.

“Maybe if I wanted to, I would,” Oikawa snarls. Ushijima tilts his head.

“I am more skilled in quicks than Bokuto is. We will switch places, and repeat the drill until you get it right.”

He begins to walk over to where Bokuto is, presumably to push him out of his spot at Oikawa’s back, when Oikawa’s arm shoots out and he grabs Ushijima’s wrist hard enough to bruise.

“Bokuto,” he snaps at the hitter, who’s slowly retreating, “stay where you are.” He glares at Ushijima. “You aren’t the captain. You can’t decide these things for yourself. I won’t set to—“

“You should have set to me.”

Oikawa’s scent has a dangerous swerve to it, one that makes Futakuchi perk up from the sidelines with an alarmed expression. Before he can do anything, Nishinoya puts an arm out to stop him from intervening. _You’ll only get hurt. This argument is a long time coming_.

Tightly controlled tension is evident in Oikawa’s posture, and he lets go of Ushijima’s wrist as if burned. 

“You should have set to me. Unless you do so, we will continue to repeat the exercise. You _will_ set to me.” 

Oikawa’s eyes fall open, wider than they’ve been all practice, becoming a little crazed. His hands start to shake, and he draws them closer to his body and into fists. Nishinoya and Daichi make eye contact—they’ve seen that look, wild and cornered, on his face. They see it whenever Tobio unknowingly begins to slip into his alpha voice.

Nishinoya eyes Futakuchi, wondering if he should let the beta intervene, before deciding against it. He’s just started opening up to them, and if he gets lashed out at the damage might become irreparable. 

With wary features, Bokuto asks if they can resume practice. Oikawa glares at Ushijima’s back as the hitter gets into position, and Daichi serves over to their side of the court again. _Bump. Set—_

Ushijima doesn’t even wait for Bokuto to hit it as he storms over to Oikawa, his expression finally breaking into irritation. 

“You should have set to me,” he growls angrily. Oikawa sniffs, but he looks wary. Almost…afraid. 

“We can’t always get what we want, _Ushiwaka_.”

“ _You should have set to me._ He breaks into Oikawa’s space and then some, until they’re mere inches away. “You are _my_ setter, _I_ am the only one who can hit your best sets, and you _will_ —“

“That’s enough,” Daichi warns, and when did he cross the court? He and Bokuto are inserting themselves between the pair, Bokuto more focused on the setter as Daichi placatingly holds out his arms. “Just take a deep—“

 _WHAM_.

Silence. They all stare, horrified, at Daichi as the ex-captain holds his jaw in disbelief. There’s blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and Ushijima’s eyes widen impossibly in absolute surprise. 

“Daichi—“ His voice his hoarse, terrified, as he backs away with his hand to his chest. His scent goes from overpowering to weak in a second, quickly replaced by Daichi’s battling emotions. _Disappointment? Fury? Pain?_

“ _I quit_!” Oikawa yells, his chest heaving, tears spilling over his eyes. “I can’t—I can’t be on a team with _him_ , I _hate_ this!”

“Oikawa—“ Bokuto tries, but it’s too late. The setter is running away, his pain practically giving him wings, and he’s out the door before any of them have time to process what’s just happened.

Kuroo is surprised when Futakuchi stands, shaking Nishinoya off and gesturing. “Take Daichi to the nurse. He stays late, so he’ll be there. Bokuto,” he steps forward until he can talk to the spiker in a quieter voice, “stay with Ushijima for a couple minutes. I need to—“ he breaks off and heads towards Kuroo, dragging him out of the gym by the wrist.

“Futakuchi?” Kuroo asks gently, jumping when the beta grabs his elbows and holds on tight, the crown of his head pressed to Kuroo’s chest. _He’s trying to calm down._ “Shh,” he hums, resting his hands under Futakuchi’s elbows to mimic, and takes slow breaths. He tries to reign in his emotions, knowing his strong scent won’t help the other at all.

“I…” Futakuchi breathes shakily, “I know I need to calm him down. But I am so _furious_ at him. I can’t believe he would—“ —he hiccups a little— “—he wasn’t going to punch Daichi, he was reaching _past_ him. He was going to make Oikawa _submit_ to him.”

Every bone in Kuroo’s body becomes cold as he replays what happened in his mind. Futakuchi is right; Ushijima had instinctively nearly committed a crime. Something that was so abnormal for such an in-control alpha, such a rule-follower…it was completely out of character. Something else _had_ to be at play here.

“Thanks,” Futakuchi whispers as he pulls back. He schools his expression and swallows before re-entering the gym.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 **Kuroo:** hey

 **Kuroo:** you dont have to answer but we want to keep you updated

 **Kuroo:** daichi is fine. the nurse put some bruise cream on but even two days later you can barely see anything.

 **Kuroo:** im texing iwaizumi tonight, just to make sure youre alright

 **Kuroo:** also i have your homework from astronomy but kenmas cat ate the corner of it sorry

 **Kuroo:** theres something else you should know but i think you should hear it in person

 **Kuroo:** if you dont wanna meet any of us i can tell iwaizumi and he can tell you

 **Kuroo:** is that ok??

 **Kuroo:** oikawa please answer

 **Kuroo:** we’re all really worried about you

 **Oikawa:** hey this is makki, oikawa says u can tell iwa

 **Kuroo:** thanks

 **Kuroo:** is he at his dorm?

 **Oikawa:** what, so u guys can corner him???? >:(

 **Kuroo:** no he has goldfish

 **Kuroo:** if they dont get fed theyll die

 **Oikawa:** i know that

 **Oikawa:** i

 **Oikawa:** he’ll be there latr so dont feed them

 **Kuroo:** ok thanks

 **Oikawa:** yeah

 **Kuroo:** ill put the hwk under his door. thanks for telling me

 **Oikawa:** whatever wer still pissed

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks gently. “Kuroo and I talked. I really think you should hear it from someone on the team.”

Oikawa snuggles up further under his bedcovers. Hanamaki is nearby, going through Oikawa’s closet and scenting everything one-by-one. He and Iwaizumi share a look that Oikawa can practically sense from under the layers.

“Do you want us to invite Futakuchi over?” Hanamaki asks hesitantly, “he’s the beta, isn’t he?”

Oikawa turns over in the covers so he’s facing away from them.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warns, “it’s been three days. You can’t miss this many classes, you have to face this at some point.” He softens up and sits next to the big lump in the bedsheets. “We’re here for you, but you can’t live this way. Life doesn’t just stay on hold when you want it to.”

Oikawa huffs. He’s about to kick his boyfriend when Hanamaki cuts in, “according to catguy, he was absolutely furious with Ushi—him.”

“I doubt it,” Oikawa sniffs, “they’re like best friends.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “No really,” he says, “he almost wouldn’t talk to him. But once he understood why it happened, he’s been getting over it.”

Oikawa’s face contorts into misery. “What could possibly have happened that could make anything that happened okay again? I never—I never want to see any of them again. I just want to forget I ever played with them.”

“No, you don’t.” Both his boyfriends reply in unison. They open their mouths to continue when there’s a quiet knock at the door. Futakuchi pokes his head in uncertainly.

“You called him anyway!” Oikawa exclaims, shooting his boyfriends a look of betrayal. Futakuchi realizes what happened and goes to leave, but Iwaizumi grabs him and drags him inside, sitting him down at Oikawa’s desk and turning so he’s facing the omega.

“…hey,” Futakuchi mumbles. He’s looking down at his hands. He’s holding a grocery bag of volleyball equipment, which he sets down by his feet. “You left your stuff at the gym. We…washed it for you.”

“Tell him what happened,” Iwaizumi orders. Oikawa rolls his eyes and sticks out a hand to calm his boyfriend.  
 “Calm down,” he says finally, “you’re gonna scare him.”

“Too late,” Hanamaki mutters as he and Iwaizumi sit down on the bed. Futakuchi’s gone stiff, obviously expecting a bad reaction.

“It’s—it’s mostly Ushiji—“ —Oikawa hisses, and Futakuchi falters at that—“—uh, it’s mostly _his_ fault. But…there’s something you don’t know. Which is that…uh. The third-years took  
his medication and replaced it with decoy pills.”

Oikawa sinks back into his pillow, eyes narrowing as he observes Futakuchi.

“His medication?”

“He has trouble with his instincts…so he takes a mild suppressant. He didn’t realize they weren’t working until what happened.” Futakuchi shifts. “It’s still his fault, he was the one who—but he wasn’t himself. And t-that’s important to know.”

Oikawa is quiet for a bit, hand seeking out Hanamaki’s. Finally he opens his mouth. 

“What a mess, huh Futa-chan?” He laughs bitterly. “Thanks for coming though. And thanks for telling me.”

Futakuchi just nods. He seems relieved that the setter isn’t angry with him, and it makes Oikawa wonder… “So, how is the rest of the team, then?”

Futakuchi’s expression is akin to someone remembering something painful. “T-they’re…getting on.”

“Oh? Sounds like it’s fun.”

“Kuroo says that it’s funny to see only one beta on a team of alphas,” Iwaizumi smirks. “Also, they have no subs now. So apparently you,” he nods to Futakuchi, “have been getting a little more court-time than you’d like.”

“Oh, Futa-chan, you have to build up your stamina somehow!” Oikawa laughs. Futakuchi glares at them all.

“Also,” he cuts in, “Coach won’t accept your resignation until the end of the week. So you have until Saturday to get it together.” With that, he gets up. He throws them another glare over his shoulder as he leaves, shaking his head as he does. Oikawa smiles.

“Feeling better?” Iwaizumi asks knowingly. He and Hanamaki press a kiss to his forehead as they get up. “Now feels like a good time to head out, then. We’ll give you some space and drop off takeout later tonight, okay?”

“Sounds good~”

With that, Oikawa burrows back into the blankets.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

It’s only after an hour-long nap that Oikawa notices a little wrapped box on the desk. When he opens it up his stomach does a little somersault. 

It’s a lanyard for his keys, with “Tokyo University International Volleyball” printed on it, each word separated by a small volleyball. Underneath is a get-better card signed by everyone—even Ushijima. Oikawa runs his fingers over it, a tight feeling in his chest, and sets it down by his side lamp. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Daichi is a pretty reasonable person. He had to be, growing up with Nishinoya and Suga (Kiyoko, on the other hand, was a gem). He’s always been the one to keep his head in tough situations, and this time…this time is no different. Even if he’s directly involved for once.

“How can you just forgive him like that?” Nishinoya demands, munching away at his onigiri. They’re sitting in their homeroom between classes, and despite the university being set up as more of a high school Daichi appreciates the nostalgic feeling. “He literally hit you.”

From what Daichi can tell, Nishinoya doesn’t actually bear ill will against Ushijima, but only because he was never attacked. Daichi on the other hand…

“I know that he didn’t mean to,” Daichi shrugs, “and even if I was angry at first, I wouldn’t be know. He’s been apologizing all week.” 

“Really?”

“I had to stop him from filing against himself in the school records.”

Nishinoya squawks, “wow! That’s pretty decent.”

“Yeah,” Daichi frowns. “But I do think something needs to be done about the third years.”

“It’s hard to get them when we know they could file first,” Nishinoya nods, “but if we get one step ahead and tell the school what happened with Ushijima, it’ll do us more damage than them.”

Daichi thinks about it. “What if we only filed about the suppressant switch? And not the fight?”

“You really think they wouldn’t look into it?” Nishinoya takes a huge bite of onigiri and speaks with his mouth full. “You were the one who got the most hurt, so you do what you want. But if you decide to file, be careful.”

Daichi nods, a glimpse of honey brown hair catching in the corner of his vision. “I…I’ll be back. Save my seat?”

“I’m eating your meat, then,” Nishinoya announces, and Daichi rolls his eyes. He gets up and hurries down the hallway to where he thought he saw…

There! Another flash of brown as Oikawa dashes up the stairs to the roof, and Daichi does his best to follow at a safe distance. He just…he has a feeling that Oikawa has been keeping a lot to himself, things he won’t even tell his boyfriends, and Daichi feels like a safe party, at least in this situation. Maybe Oikawa will talk to him.

When he reaches the roof Oikawa is already settled in, his back against the fence and his bento open in his lap.

“Hey,” Daichi calls. Oikawa’s head snaps up in shock as he walks over, sitting down next to the setter and letting them bask in the quiet for a couple minutes. When he thinks that Oikawa is ready, he takes a breath. “You know, Kuroo has taken like three lectures about missing class in your stead. He’s managed to keep your professors from getting too angry, but you should probably email the ones you won’t see today and let them know you’re sick.”

Oikawa sniffs. “I will,” he says, “I see most of them today anyway…”

“That’s good, I—“

“I just—I just feel like—!!” Oikawa groans in frustration. “I feel like Ushiwaka _stole_ volleyball from me. My team—we never once went to nationals in high school, not the whole time I was captain.”

Daichi is quiet. He eyes Oikawa carefully.

“And it’s not like I don’t love my team, I do—more than anything, I do—but it feels like he took it from me. Him, personally. And my fingers itch and I want to set and I have those stupid finger guards and I just hate it because even when I _want_ to set to Ushiwaka he _ruins_ it by ordering me to! And—and no one else is an omega, and it’s just _weird_! At least back at home I had Makki, and I had Wata-chan, and I just—I feel isolated! I feel separate from everyone! At least Futa-chan doesn’t have the same senses we have, because sometimes you guys just get so _aggravated_ during a game and it gets to me!”

Daichi’s eyes are wide. He had no idea…

He does the only thing he can think to do, and reaches over and hugs him. 

“I’m sorry. We should have asked, or realized, how you felt. I can’t say it won’t happen again, even though I wish I could. But…if we realize, or if I realize, we’ll stop. And if we don’t, tell Futakuchi and he’ll do something.”

Oikawa just hiccups into the shoulder of his uniform, shivering in the cold winter air. He sighs into the embrace. “T-thanks, Dai-chan…”

Daichi just smiles. “Now, if you’re up to it, I think there’s someone you should talk to. And don’t worry, it’s not Ushijima.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Oikawa,” Akaashi greets him at the train station. He looks good, with his mysterious air amplified by his black wool coat and burgundy scarf.

“Aka-chan!” Oikawa smiles with fake cheer, “you look like a movie star!”

Akaashi blushes, fiddling with his scarf. He has black leather gloves on; he really does look like some sort of model in such nice and fashionable clothing. 

“Thank you, Oikawa…” He glances around, but it’s so cold and early that the station is nearly empty. He notices a nearby breakfast shop and nods to it. “Let’s go somewhere a bit warmer.”

Oikawa follow shim into the shop and they are immediately engulfed by the heat. They shed their copious layers and settle into chairs at the counter to look at the menu.

“So,” Akaashi says calmly, eyes not leaving the menu, “what happened?”

Oikawa shifts in his seat. “Just…Ushiwaka just did something stupid, but it’s not really his fault.”

“I’m not talking about that,” Akaashi dismisses. “I’m talking about the little things. When they accidentally drop into their alpha voice, or grip your neck too hard, or don’t remember to mask their scents.” He sighs, “you might not know, seeing as we never played each other. I was the only omega on my high school team. It had been that way for all three years.”

“How did you get used to it?” Oikawa asks quietly.

“I didn’t. At least, not the first year. Bokuto and I did not get along very well. I suppose, I should say that I did not get along with Bokuto. He appeared fine with me, albeit put out.”

“Why?”

“Well, it probably had something to do with me not setting to him,” Akaashi muses. He flashes a brief, beautiful smile. “I didn’t like it when he hounded me for a set, so I retaliated the only nonverbal way I knew how.”

Oikawa’s eyes are wide. _Almost exactly what’s happening to me…_

“I think,” Akaashi continues, “I felt as though if I did set to him when asked, it wouldn’t be my choice. That it would be my body setting to him out of instinct, despite what I knew best for the flow of the game. In all honesty, it scared me.”

“How did…you get over it?”

A shrug. “Sometimes, I still struggle with it. I think that’s natural. But eventually, I told him how I felt. It was like a breath of fresh air. He didn’t stop asking for sets, but he made sure to make it clear he wasn’t trying to biologically influence my decision.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath. “I’ve been an idiot, huh?”

“Only a little,” Akaashi smiles again. “It’s easy to be honest about things that seem important. It’s harder, when it comes to the smaller things.” He pauses, “if I might ask…how is Bokuto?”

Oikawa smirks. This, this he can get behind.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“I…am very grateful that you are willing to speak with me,” Ushijima says reverently as he bows towards where Oikawa is sitting. They’re meeting in a quiet school cafe, which thankfully isn’t too busy on Thursday afternoons.

“Oh, sit down,” Oikawa sighs. He hates being the bigger person. “Do you get why I’ve hated you this whole time?”

Ushijima pauses. “I have had…a faint idea. Iwaizumi has explained it somewhat.”

“My team,” Oikawa says carefully, “is family to me. I keep in touch with every single one of them; even the ones who now live in different time zones. Sometimes, I think they rely on me more than they do their parents, and vice versa. We take care of each other, and that is something very rare, and very special to find in more than one person. They are my pack.

“So when you so flippantly told me that I went to the wrong school, that my team wasn’t _good enough_ for me, I became furious. On behalf of them, and on behalf of myself. You said it like it was just a fact, even though I knew it wasn’t true. And to approach me right after the match! When I am obviously still reeling from loss and emotionally unstable! 

“I’m not stupid. I didn’t just think ‘lets just go to whatever school Ushiwaka-chan’s not going to’. I didn’t draw out of a hat, or look at the school rankings from the past tournaments and choose that way. I chose that team. _My_ team. And I’m damn glad I did. They’re my family, I love all of them, and every time we saw each other you took once glance and called it nothing. You had the nerve to think I would be disloyal enough to reject my own team. And _that’s_ why I hated you.”

Ushijima is stunned. He stands there, mouth hanging open. And then he cries.

Oikawa stares, before glancing nervously around the rest of the shop.

“H-hey,” he hisses, “stop that! At least sit down or something!”

Ushijima nods, falling into the nearby chair and continuing to blink out tears. “I—I apologize.” He wipes at his eyes with his palms and begins to pull himself together. “I-if I may…?”

“Sure,” Oikawa sighs again. He rests his head on his palm as he listens to Ushijima talk.

“I…am not good at connecting with people. Even as a child, I was unable to understand my classmates. Sports became appealing, because it was a mode of communication that I could better comprehend. However, it soon got to the point where I outreached those my age. I felt very lonely.

“Then, I met you. It felt like I had finally found someone at my own level, someone as dedicated, passionate, and strong as I. I felt…relief. I was no longer alone. I should not have approached you so soon after our match, I admit. At the time, I simply wanted to meet you. Your own feelings on the matter—the idea that you would not want to meet me—did not occur. I was selfish. 

“When you rejected me that day, I felt…more lost than I had in a long time. I felt it unfair. Knowing we would not go to the same high school angered me, and I struggled to understand your position. I wanted someone by my side who would understand me, and I felt like that one person who was able to refused. That…is why I continued to put down your decision. And I am sorry. I now understand your feelings. I understand what it is like to love ones own team, and to take pride no matter the outcome of the game. Now I understand why you were—are—angry with me. And I feel shame.”

Oikawa gapes. “Ushiwaka-chan…ugh. You suck. I wanted to be really, really mad at you still.”

“We have not spoken about what happened yet, my intent was not to—“

Oikawa waves him off, “I know, and I’m still sort of mad! But knowing that you’re just totally socially dumb kind of makes it harder to hate you.” Ushijima stares at his hands. Oikawa sighs. “I guess with you bringing it up…when you tell me to set for you, I—“ he glances away, suddenly nervous. “I get worried that maybe it’s my biology following your orders, not my own decision to set to you. I really don’t like that feeling. So I just…don’t.”

“Oh,” Ushijima stares at him like it never occurred to him there would be a reason other than unique and intense dislike. “That is…enlightening.”

“It’s not just you. I do it when Boku-chan and Kuroo-chan get too aggressive. You just…ask more. So it was more apparent with you.”

“That makes sense,” Ushijima nods. “Thank you…for sharing this, and for listening to me. I wish we had spoken on this sooner, rather than later. I feel there are many things about you I better understand, now.”

“Same goes for me,” Oikawa shrugs. “And one more thing, before I head to class.”

Ushijima nods, “anything.”

“You should communicate with Futa-chan like this, I’m sure it’ll help things move along faster~”

“What do you—“ Ushijima cuts himself off, because Oikawa is already skipping away.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 **Bokuto:** hav u seen oiks

 **Kuroo:** wow

 **Kuroo:** such good grammar

 **Kuroo:** who are you and where is bo

 **Bokuto:** im!!!!

 **Bokuto:** akaashi said if i dint type betr hed unfriend me

 **Kuroo:** tgod for akaashi even i cant read your shit sometimes

 **Bokuto:** :((((((((

 **Kuroo:** i just saw him tho

 **Kuroo:** oikawa

 **Bokuto:**!!!!! is he ok?!!!!

 **Kuroo:** yep

 **Kuroo:** he was dropping off his re-registration for the team

 **Bokuto:** SO WE DONT HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE

 **Kuroo:** seriously its kinda weird seeing you type normally

 **Bokuto:** rite lol

 **Bokuto:** no more 3rd yr setter!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kuroo:** i know

 **Kuroo:** we should get smashed to celebrate

 **Bokuto:** ohoho

 **Kuroo:** ohohohoho

 **Bokuto:** ohohohohohohoho

 **Kuroo:** ohohohohohohohohohohohohoho

 **Bokuto:** ohohohohohohoh— **cut for length**

 **Kuroo:** actually im glad you texted me ive been meaning to say

 **Bokuto:**?

 **Kuroo:** i have

 **Kuroo:** a crush

 **Boktuo:** WHAT

 **Bokuto:** WHAT

 **Kuroo:** yep

 **Bokuto:** on someone we know?!?!

 **Kuroo:** yep

 **Bokuto:** ahve i met him before?!?!?!111

 **Kuroo:** you know him pretty well

 **Bokuto:** how well

 **Kuroo:** he plays volleyball

 **Kuroo:** hes kinda tall…

 **Kuroo:** hes got light hair naturally but everyone thinks he dyes it

 **Bokuto:**!!!!!!!!

 **Bokuto:** i have a crush too

 **Kuroo:** yeah?

 **Bokuto:** hes also tall

 **Bokuto:** n plays volleyball

 **Bokuto:** he has dark hair

 **Kuroo:** same time?

 **Bokuto:** ….u first

 **Kuroo:** tsukki

 **Bokuto:** i

 **Bokuto:** id

 **Kuroo:** bo????

 **Kuroo:** you still there??

**Bokuto Koutarou has disconnected.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't realize BOKUTO WAS GOING TO FINALLY CONFESS TO KUROO AGHHHHHHH WHYYYYYYYYY


	6. Short People and Big Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is having a really long day, but definitely not as long as Bokuto's.
> 
> warning: angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, man....is a lot angstier than the previous ones have been. Poor Bo. Poor Kuroo. :(
> 
> anyway, as always, please R&R!!!! your reviews keep me (and this fic) alive during the hibernation season that is studying.

**Bokuto:** hey

**Bokuto:** hey

**Bokuto:** hey

**Bokuto:** hey

**Oikawa:** STOP

**Bokuto:** let me in

**Oikawa:** im kind of in the middle of smthing

**Bokuto:** please

**Oikawa:** im kind of in the middle of smpeople

**Oikawa:** my people

**Oikawa:** my bfriends. can this wait

**Bokuto:** oh

**Bokuto:** sure

**Bokuto:** see you tomorrow

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Oikawa stares at his phone in surprise, even as Hanamaki begins to press kisses against his collarbone.

“…hey, stop looking that that,” the pink-haired omega growls, moving to snatch the phone up. Oikawa firmly pulls away, straddling Hanamaki as he sits, and stares at his phone some more. Then he glances between Iwaizumi and Hanamaki.

“I….need to go. Now.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Iwaizumi frowns, “are you sure? After everything that happened yesterday, I’d feel better if you let us help you relax.”

“Yeah,” he nods. “I think something’s wrong with Bokuto. He’s acting weird. I think he might be panicking and—well, you know me. I relate to that. So,” he begins to get up, “I need to go.”

“Here,” Hanamaki says, tossing Oikawa his sweatshirt. Oikawa throws it on, lifting his foot as Iwaizumi leans down and helps him put on his socks. He’s just lucky none of them had taken their pants off, yet. Oh, how he wishes he could stay.

“You’ll probably need these,” Iwaizumi says, turning Oikawa around and wrestling a wool beanie over most of his hair. He hands the mittens over, not wanting to put them on uncomfortably. Oikawa nods in thanks, grabbing his glasses from Hanamaki’s outstretched hand and slipping them over the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll be back!” He says, toeing into his no-lace boots and grabbing his key lanyard as he slips out the door. 

“Be back safe, text us updates!” Hanamaki calls after him, Iwaizumi wrapping an arm around the omega. Oikawa shoots them a confident smile and darts down the steps to the side entrance of his dorm. With any luck, Bokuto will still be there.

Bokuto is not still there. Just when Oikawa has succumbed to his failure, he notices a set of tracks in the snow. Two foot sizes bigger than his own, which means…

Feeling a like a kids show detective, Oikawa turns the flashlight on his phone on and uses it to make out the tracks in the dark. He wraps his arms around his shivering frame as he does, trying to see through the swirling snow. He’s getting farther and farther away from his dorm, only a blink of light and heat in the distance, when finally he rounds a corner and—

“There you are!” Oikawa exclaims. Bokuto looks up at him in utter surprise and, wow, Oikawa grimaces, he really isn’t looking good. His face is bright red from the cold, there’s snot dripping from his nose and tear tracks running from his swollen eyes. His fingers are shaking and blueish. He makes a whimpering noise and curls back up where he’s crouched on the ground. “Wha—Bokuto, what is going _on_?!” You can’t be in this kind of weather without a scarf or gloves!”

“I—I—“ Bokuto dissolves into sobs, and Oikawa frowns and glances around. It’s dark, and he can’t really make out anything but dorm buildings until he spots the neon ‘open’ sign of the evening cafe. It will have to do.

“Here,” he says, grabbing Bokuto by the shoulders of his coat and yanking him up, “come on. Let’s get you inside, okay?”

Bokuto nods meekly, letting Oikawa wrap an arm around him and guide him towards the cafe. By the time they get inside, he’s pulled himself together enough to wipe at his face with his sleeves. Oikawa sits him down by the fireplace and crouches in front of him, running his hands up and down Bokuto’s legs to get them to warm up.

“Here, let’s warm up your hands, too,” he mumbles, pulling off his gloves and cupping Bokuto’s hands in his own. “Can I get something to drink?”

Bokuto shakes his head slightly, “p-please stay.”

“Of course!” Oikawa hovers there, uncertain where the boundaries are, the crackle of the fire and hum of the espresso machine the only noise. The barista must be in the back, unaware of their new customers. How quiet the snow makes everything, on a cold January night. “Do…you wanna talk about it?”

With a hiccup, Bokuto leans closer to the fire. “I almost told Kuroo I like him.”

Ah. Now it makes sense.

“I take it he didn’t exactly reciprocate,” Oikawa says slowly. He really, really wants to scold Bokuto because—wasn’t it Oikawa himself who told the spiker to confess to Akaashi first? Kuroo is the type that won’t realize chemistry unless it kicks him in the face; he needs to be slowly wooed in a painfully obvious way. 

Bokuto shakes his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. “H-he likes someone else.”

Okay, so Oikawa knew that already. Is he a bad person? He feels like a bad person. He should probably tell Bokuto what Yahaba told him. 

“Do you remember that conversation we all had a while back, about polyamorous relationships?” He asks. Bokuto nods. “Well…I’m bringing that up, because all of the captains a year younger than us are pretty close, and they share a lot with each other. And Yahaba shared with me something that I think you should know.”

“Y-yeah?” Bokuto asks hopefully.

“It’s not really something I feel like I should be telling you,” Oikawa warns, “but I think it is something you need to hear right now. Akaashi and Tsukishima have been talking about polyamory for a while now.”

Bokuto’s eyes are wide. “I—I knew that,” he says, “they said so in our group chat with Kuroo.”

_Oh, so they have a group chat? Interesting._

“Right. But what you don’t know, is that the reason they’re asking…” Oikawa takes a deep, deep breath, “is because they want a polyamorous relationship with you. And Kuroo. Both of you.”

“Both of us,” Bokuto breathes.

“Akaashi wants to take it slow,” Oikawa nods, “he wants to sort of divide and conquer, if you will. But yeah, that’s the endgame.”

Oikawa is crushed in a, well, crushing hug. He can actually _feel_ bits of his vertebrae snapping under the pressure. Once he’s pried himself away to freedom, he offers Bokuto a pained smile.

“Better?”

“Better,” Bokuto smiles. “Thanks.”

Oikawa just shakes his head. He knows Bokuto will have trouble for a couple days, might make things pretty awkward, but it will all turn out in the end. So he puts on a relaxed grin, brushes a strand of hair behind his ear, and says, “buy me coffee and we’re even.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

“Hey,” a third year smirks from the other side of the net, “what’s it like being the team bitch?”

Oikawa doesn’t even bat an eyelash, “not any worse than you must feel, being the ugliest.”

The third year is perplexed, his freckled face reddening in anger until the freckles are invisible, before he directs his attention away from the setter. That’s probably for the best, Kuroo thinks from nearby. Oikawa can be a fairly nasty, not-so-fairly petty person when it gets down to it.

They get about five more minutes into the practice game before Ushijima’s turn comes up. A different third year, this one lanky and sallow, leans into the net so he can look the hitter dead in the eye, and growls, “how does it feel to be so incompetent you can’t even control your own emotions?”

“Senpai,” Ushijima sounds a little surprised, even, “you were the one who stole my medication. I have been steadily improving my emotional control since arriving here. My progress is undeniable.”

In the background, Kuroo lets out a loud guffaw. It’s hilarious, how infallible that hunk of an idiot is sometimes.

The third year stares for a moment, and therefore has a slow reaction when Oikawa cleanly sets to Ushijima, who consequently pounds the volleyball into the other team’s court. Then the junior scowls, put off, and sneers at them. “At least my hair isn’t like a fuckin’ rooster,” he says, eyes on Kuroo.

Kuroo doesn’t even try to hide it this time, he just laughs. “You’re not gonna get to us this way,” he says once he’s done. The third year looks ready to lose it.

“Yeah, well. At least you’re all a _normal_ height,” the junior grumbles, his head jerking in Nishinoya’s direction. The libero hadn’t been listening, but for some reason that makes Kuroo’s eye twitch. He controls his reaction before the junior can see it, but the damage is done: Ushijima’s interest is piqued.

“Why would height matter?” He asks innocently. The third-year’s setter, a tall man named Kobe, looks over. Out of all of the third-years he’s the most level-headed, so Kuroo isn’t expecting it when he says,

“Nishinoya is an alpha isn’t he? It is not a good match for his height.”

“Why not?” Ushijima asks the same time Oikawa hisses, “stop instigating, Ushiwaka.”

“Short people are submissive.”

Most of the international team pauses at that. Futakuchi, who’s alone on the bench as the coach walks around watching the game, looks subtly surprised. Daichi and Nishinoya finally zero in on the conversation from the back row, and Nishinoya’s eyes are wide at the blatant disrespect.

“They are suited to be omegas,” Kobe continues, even as they resume their match. “Alphas should be tall, strong people who can provide for their pack. That is not him.”

“That is quite an outdated opinion you’ve got there,” Kuroo manages to say. He gets up close, jumping up at just the right moment to block one of the junior’s spikes, but Kobe digs it back up and over the net.

“Still,” Kobe shrugs, “it is not opinion, it’s fact. Nishinoya is an unfit al—“

_WHAM!_

Everyone stares, the international team in glee, as the ball slams into Kobe’s face from above. Not hard, but certainly enough to startle. Oikawa peeks over his shoulder. He looks very smug.

“Oops,” he titters, “did I do that?”

Then he sashays away to his position, waiting for Daichi to serve. Ushijima and Kuroo blink over at the setter before Kuroo snorts and pulls the other hitter into their ready positions. Nishinoya shifts uncomfortably in the back row, but flashes Bokuto a reassuring smile when elbowed. 

“Hey coach,” Futakuchi says, grabbing coach’s jacket sleeve as the man walks past, “I’m gonna be not here for a minute.”

“Hmm,” coach grumbles, half-listening. He’s watching the court intently; that happens sometimes, when he’s really into a match. Futakuchi rolls his eyes and vacates his seat.

Out on the court, things are going much better for the international team. Kuroo manages to block a spike right back into the spiker’s face, which is pretty great. When they’ve rotated enough Ushijima prepares to serve, and it’s obvious he’s no longer aiming around players—he’s aiming _at_ them. 

By the time the game is over, they’re drenched in sweat and gained over a ten-point-lead. The third years are, understandably, pissed.

“Nice work~” Futakuchi chimes in, handing them their water bottles as he sits back down on the bench. He swings his legs back and forth, and Kuroo and Ushijima plop down next to him.

“Man,” Kuroo hums, “I’m beat. Let’s all get Coldstone again, I want something sweet.”

“Only if mine is paid for,” Futakuchi grins, leaning into Ushijima’s shoulder. “After all, _who_ was it again, whose boyfriends made me go out looking for him in the _cold, cold winter_ , while he stayed in a nice, warm cafe?”

Oikawa scowls, “that’s not my fault!”

“Mm, blame is transitive when you’re in a relationship.”

“I, uh, can’t,” Bokuto cuts in. He’s shifting his sneakers around and they squeak against the shiny linoleum. “Gotta do some stuff.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “What kind of stuff?”

“Important…stuff.”

Kuroo doesn’t look impressed. He glances around at everyone else, who have subtly tuned into the minor confrontation, and the change is almost immediate. His shoulders hunch in just slightly, he doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes, his smile becomes strained.

“Nah, actually, I just remembered I have some homework to do. You all have fun though. Oh,” he tosses Daichi a keyring, “for unless you don’t wanna all cram into Ushiwaka’s prius.”

With that, he brushes past Bokuto and pushes out the door. Bokuto turns with the movement, hand reaching out as if to stop him, but in the end Bokuto does nothing. He watches Kuroo leave with a bitter expression.

“…what did you idiots do now,” Futakuchi sighs.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“I can’t believe…” Daichi doesn’t bother finishing his sentence; instead he pinches the bridge of his nose and leans back. He’s got a cone of Cookie Doughn’t You Want Some in his other hand.

Oikawa turns bright red. “Excuse you, I wasn’t really focused to much on the future! I was trying to keep him from having a panic attack!”

“He had a panic attack?” Nishinoya asks. He’s tucked in between them on the bench as Futakuchi stalls Bokuto and Ushijima inside the store (he was informed via groupchat on the way, and made them promise to pay for his ice cream in return). “How bad?”

Between moments of devouring his Birthday Cake Remix, Oikawa says, “very bad. Outside-in-the-snow-without-socks bad. We-had-to-sleep-in-the-cafe-by-the-fireplace bad.”

“Wow,” Daichi thinks. “I’ve never had a panic attack, so I wouldn’t have been able to help at all. But maybe you could show me how to help people with them?”

“Eh?” Both Oikawa and Nishinoya turn to him with wide eyes, and he blushes.

“I-I mean…if it happens, I want to be able to help.”

“I—sure, Dai-chan,” Oikawa seems really surprised. “Yeah, okay.”

“Anyway, back to Bokuto,” Nishinoya says, getting them back on track. Oikawa nods.

“I didn’t mean to just….tell him what they were thinking! At least—what I think they’re thinking? What Yaha-chan thinks they’re thinking? About a four-way relationship. But. My mind wasn’t totally there, and I just wanted him to calm down.”

“I get that,” Daichi says, “but next time, please try to let others communicate instead of communicating for them. Is there anything else we should know before the others come back?”

“I think he’s closest with you two—Kuroo-chan, that is—so you’ll have to check on him probably. But Bo-chan’s…dealing with it. Slowly. I think he’s still getting over that Kuroo-chan never realized how he felt.” He smiles wistfully, “ah, young love.”

“You’re barely twenty,” Nishinoya reminds him. He rolls his eyes.

“Yes, but in relationship years I am in my fifties. I’m due for a mid-life crisis!”  
 “You’re entire life is a mid-life crisis,” Nishinoya mutters under his breath. Daichi elbows him with true precision. 

“Hey!” Futakuchi calls out to them. He’s got…

“Fuck you,” Oikawa scowls. A little towards Futakuchi, but mostly towards the blocker’s triple-scoop of Founder’s Favorites. The beta hands over Oikawa’s credit card. “How much even was that?”

“Thirteen dollars,” Futakuchi cackles. He takes the liberty of pulling over a stool for himself, and Ushijima opts to stand just behind him, nearly pressed along his back. “So, ‘Bo-chan’, what’re you gonna do?”

Bokuto glances up. “Whaddaya mean?”

“About the tension between you and Kuroo. He looks pretty put out.”

“Futakuchi,” Daichi warns, eyes bright. Futakuchi waves him off and turns back to Bokuto.

“It sucks for now, but ignoring it or freaking out about it won’t solve anything.” He says.

“He can’t help it!” Oikawa defends, “it’s not like he asks to have anxiety! People struggle with it and sometimes it’s just out of their control!”

“I get that!” Futakuchi snaps. “What I’m saying is, if he doesn’t _do something_ about this, then it’s not gonna get any better!” He crosses his free arm defensively over his chest, his pretty face twisted up in a scowl.

They all stew on that for a few minutes before Ushijima speaks up, surprising them all.

“Bokuto,” he says, “is this something you wish to address?”

Bokuto stares at his ice cream. “I mean…of course it is. I just…I get so…it’s all in here, but it’s, like, scrambled up. When I even think about c…confronting him, it all just goes away.”

It’s true. It’s something he struggled with a lot as a kid, and his parents told him that it was always aggravated by his ADD, but the truth is that Bokuto’s never really remembered a time when he felt he could convey what he was thinking. He learned to do it in different ways—mostly physical touches—but it took meeting Kuroo (and later, Akaashi) for him to really get that there existed people who _understood_ him. Who understood what he was trying to say.

And now he had a wedge, a thick nasty unrequited wedge, stuck between him and Kuroo. Kuroo, who is so witty, so good with his words, such a natural. Quiet, smart—brilliant, even—

“Maybe you could try writing it down,” Nishinoya thinks. It breaks Bokuto out of his thoughts. “My mom used to do that when she had arguments with my ma. She’d put it in a letter and read it out when she got calmer.”

“Mm,” Bokuto nods. His eyes are still downcast.

“Maybe do, like, a gesture,” Oikawa offers. “You have trouble with words sometimes, right? So try skipping those and just do what feels natural.”

Bokuto stirs his ice cream. “…but, how? What could I do?”

“Well,” Oikawa says slowly, “that depends on what you’re trying to say.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Kuroo’s sitting in his dorm room, legs crossed under his sheets and laptop open on his thighs. He’s got a mug of mocha in one hand (god bless Yaku Morisuke’s incessant obsession with making perfect coffee) and two little shots of espresso lined up on the desk right next to him. There are three textbooks spread out around him. Flashcards and study guides line his walls. He is literally staring at a plethora of knowledge.

He has done nothing for the past two hours. He has not moved in three. At the moment, he is balancing one of his textbooks on his head and hoping he learns from osmosis.

“This isn’t like you,” Yaku comments from his own bed. He’s flipping through a magazine about cats. “Even in high school, at least during finals you _said something_. Now you’re just like a zombie.”

Kuroo drinks his coffee, stone-faced. Everything hurts. His brain hurts. His soul hurts. His…

“Just talk to Bokuto already, idiot.”

…heart hurts.

“Mm,” Kuroo grunts. He feels dead inside.

He misses Bokuto like he misses a limb, and it’s only been a day of this weird…radio silence.

“Here,” Yaku throws something hard and small, and it hits Kuroo in the head. He jumps, grabs it and stares down at Yaku’s ancient little flip phone. Kenma’s on the line.

_”Hey.”_ Kenma sounds very…irritated. _”We have something we need to talk about. But I want you to wait until I’m done before you actually start thinking about it. Okay?_

That’s…. “Kenma, I couldn’t think if I wanted to.”

_“What coffee are you on?”_

Kuroo scratches the back of his head. “I had…I’m on my fifth? I think?”

Kenma’s eyes narrow, Kuroo can tell even without seeing. He knows it’s a definite downplay. _“…anyway. Okay, well. I wasn’t aware of all of this until recently, and it was only brought up once. Until today, when Keiji called me and told me that **someone** decided to get loose lips on something that’s not their business._ ”

“…this is the most I’ve heard you talk since Lev fell on you during a match.”

_“Anyway. They both gave me permission to tell you. Keiji and Kei want to be in—“_

It starts to fuzz out. 

“One sec, one sec,” Kuroo says, pushing his classwork aside and shifting out of the bed. His legs are cramped up and he swears quietly, knocking back a shot of espresso and stumbling into the hallway with his mocha and Yaku’s phone, his comforter slung around his shoulders. “Is this better?”

Nope, Kenma’s voice just comes out as white noise.

“This?” Kuroo asks, padding further down the hallway. When he begins to hear Kenma’s videogames in the background he plops down right there and wraps the comforter all around him. He is a human burrito. No one will care. They know how sleep-deprived he is.

_“You’re back? Good. Because—“_

Once again, Kenma is cut off. But this time it’s not by bad connection, it’s due to the fact that Bokuto has just rounded the corner and, upon seeing Kuroo, thrown himself on top of the tired alpha. Kuroo can hear Kenma’s muffled swear in the background. 

“I—Bo, what’s—hey!” He protests as Bokuto snaps the phone shut and feels thankful that his comforter is brown, what with his mocha going everywhere. Then there’s ridiculously strong arms wrapping around him, _suffocating_ him in his own blanket burrito. He can’t breathe. 

And then, wrapped up in Bokuto’s unasked for, unexpected, long-term hug, something bad happens. Kuroo begins to think.

Kenma mentioned Tsukki and Akaashi, so it obviously has something to do with them. And loose lips? An unknown. But…with Yaku calling Kenma right after mentioning Bokuto, Bo’s probably involved. Which means what it has something to do with the sudden tension that shoved itself between Kuroo and his best bro. 

“Kurooooooo,” Bokuto snuggles into Kuroo’s messy hair, but it’s too late; Kuroo’s lost in his own head.

Kuroo had been talking about liking Tsukki. It had only been an inkling really, but Kuroo never really felt stuff like that without the recipient being fairly obvious about liking him back, so to him it felt akin to a sledgehammer. And with everything that’s going on…

“I—I was talking with everyone because of stuff and there was ice cream and—and then on the drive back Oikawa said that Yahaba said that Akaashi told Kenma it was ok to tell you about him and Tsukki and what happened and I was so happy because I bet he just told you!”

“You…I…huh?” Kuroo lays there, smothered in Bokuto and struggling to breathe, and thinks some more. His brain won’t stop. It’s almost like two hours of inactivity and a lot of coffee is bad for you, or something.

He really should’ve gone out for ice cream.

Akaashi told Kenma…Kenma was trying to keep him calm before delivering…bad news? He told Kuroo to stay calm, which is never a good sign. And it’s about Akaashi and Tsukishima, and probably has something to do with—

“Akaashi and Tsukishima,” he breathes. “Together.”

Bokuto brightens up. “Yep! Isn’t it great! I mean I understand if you—“

“You—“ Kuroo’s processed, and now he’s fallen straight into shock. Bokuto _knew_? Shock is ever-so-slowly drifting into hurt. Pure hurt. And…a little anger. He tries to push Bokuto away; a difficult feat, considering he is swaddled in blankets and also covered by a two-hundred-and-fifty pound mass. “You _knew_?!”

“I mean—“ Bokuto backtracks and Kuroo has to reel in his emotions because if he doesn’t let Bokuto piece together his thoughts, they’ll never get anywhere. “Only since like late last night, and then I fell asleep and I wanted to tell you but I asked Tsukki and Akaashi and they told me not to? They said they wanted you to hear it from Kenma because it’s Kenma. So then Kenma called and told you!”

“You knew about Akaashi and Tsukki and you didn’t tell me,” Kuroo sounds a little winded. “You—“ he takes a deep breath—“ok. Ok. And that’s why you’ve—why we’ve been—all day?”

Bokuto nods frantically, eyes wide. 

Kuroo drags him and his comforter against the wall and makes himself very, very small. “And…why are you so excited?”

“Because! I was happy that you knew and I—“ he looks down at his forearm. Curiously, Kuroo takes a peek and sees a little script written in sharpie. “I missed you. And I thought that what Akaashi and Tsukki were talking about wouldn’t be chill with you but it totally is and I had no reason to worry because I know even if you don’t feel that way about me or maybe even Akaashi you still care about us and we’ll still be best bros and that just really makes me happy because I’m ok with whatever you want.”

That’s…

“That’s a lot to process,” Kuroo chokes. “Can I…I’m just gonna…” He takes a deep, shaky breath. “What do you mean, my feelings for you and Akaashi?”

“Oh,” Bokuto whispers, finally getting it. “I…I interrupted Kenma, didn’t I?”

“Just a little.”

“Oh. Uh.” Bokuto fumbles, “I…don’t have script for this. Um. I. Promise…promise not to be mad at me?” Kuroo nods and his ear scrapes against the cold rug of the hallway: another uncomfortable reminder that they’re both cuddled up in the middle of the dorm hallway. “Well…It’s—I, for you—what—oh boy.” Bokuto huffs. “Okay. Okay. I can do this…You…like Tsukki. And I—I like you. And I think I might like Tsukki. And Tsukki likes Akaashi. And maybe us? And Akaashi thinks—and I think, and Tsukki’s sort of thinking—about maybe us all…four. All four. Us. Together. All four of us.”

Kuroo pieces all of it together again, bit by bit. He frees his arms and slowly, gently pushes Bokuto away so he can _breathe_ again. He sets his now-empty mug on the floor. He slides further into the wall.

“Just give me a minute,” he tells Bokuto, who nods and crosses his legs and watches Kuroo like a bomb about to go off.

And then Kuroo leans against the wall, presses his head into his knees, and counts to ten.

And then he takes three deep breathes, in and out, very calmly.

And then he cries.

Bokuto immediately surges forward, eyes wide with worry, and Kuroo flaps him away. He needs space. 

Akaashi wants…a four-way relationship? Between two alphas, a beta, and an omega? It’s totally—okay, not normal, but the dynamics…Kuroo can see it. Honestly, he’s still getting over the fact that he didn’t do something stupid to make Bokuto hate him for an entire day—he’s proud of himself for keeping his cool up until the end of the practice match. Because being cold-shouldered by his best bro for an entire day with no warning? Especially after Kuroo got up the nerve to face his feelings for—

Bokuto has feelings for him.

Oh. 

_Oh_.

Kuroo feels even more tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, but he can’t stop them anymore.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so s—“

“Stop!” Kuroo cuts him off, pinching his face shut. God, he’s gonna get a killer headache from all of this. “Just—stop. I’m not mad. I’m just—processing.”

Bokuto mumbles something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said,” Bokuto pouts, “that doesn’t look like processing.”

Well, now Kuroo’s a little irritated. “I’m gonna talk because everyone has been trying tell me stuff and _not finishing what they’re telling me_ and you all need to understand how much that _sucks_ for me so I’m gonna talk. I,” he breathes faster this time, “told you I liked Tsukki. And then you just dropped off our friendship. And that really, really hurt! And then—I have like four tests tomorrow. Four. _I didn’t even realize that it’s eight._ ”

“It’s midnight,” Bokuto mumbles. Kuroo does a double-take.

“It’s—jesus christ. And—and I’ve had too much coffee, and Yaku hit me in the head with his phone and now I have a lump there, and my best friend ignored me all day for no apparent reason, and my professor moved my presentation to tomorrow, so I will goddamn cry, because I am a very overwhelmed person right now okay?!”

Bokuto lets Kuroo breathe for a second before going in for a hug. This one is calmer, more aimed towards comforting, and it’s not too tight or too loose. It’s just right. It’s a hug that recharges. Kuroo lets himself sink into it, head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I just…am so tired,” he mumbles. Bokuto nods, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “So tired. And…confused.”

“Confused?”

“I…ugh, you know I’m not good at feelings,” Kuroo says into Bokuto’s jacket. “I just…can I have some time to think about it? How I feel? Because right now I feel pretty dead inside.”

“Of course!” Bokuto exclaims, nuzzling his cheek against Kuroo’s. “You know we’re best bros no matter what! I’ll wait as long as you need!”

“Thanks,” Kuroo chokes out. He’s still overwhelmed. He still has way too many tests to study for, and ingested way too much coffee, but…he has Bokuto, his best friend in the whole world. And maybe not now, but eventually he’s going to be just fine.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Oikawa:** so

**Oikawa:** i guess i hav some apoligizng to do

**Bokuto:** yEAH

**Tsukishima:** no. fuck you. leave this chat.

**Akaashi:** we should hear him out.

**Tsukishima:** no

**Akaashi:** you’ve convinced me. oikawa, please leave.

**Oikawa:** so mean

**Bokuto:** y am i in this chat

**Oikawa:** ur not in ur room

**Akaashi:** he’s not?

**Bokuto:** OH

**Bokuto:** im in te hall

**Bokuto:** in kcats dorm

**Tsukishima:** what did you do.

**Bokuto:** nothing!!!!

**Bokuto:** well

**Akaashi:** tell us later. i want oikawa to stay out of our business.

**Oikawa:** aww :’(

**Oikawa:** anyway

**Oikawa:** im sorry for tellin bochan about you two wanting a fourway relationship. i shouldntve stepped in even though u all had ur heads in ur butts. also i dont particularly care abt either of ur opinions i just care about bochan and so my primary focus was on helping him calm down not prolong ur secrets

**Oikawa:** …i see now why im the petty friend

**Akaashi:** ill take it. i accept your apology.

**Oikawa:**!!!!!!!!!

**Bokuto:** same!!

**Bokuto:** also

**Bokuto:** _click to enlargen image_

**Bokuto:** i couldnt resist sorry aka

**Oikawa:** awwwwwww!!!! kuroochan is 2 cute 

**Bokuto:** i kinda told him everythin n he panicked n we hugged n now hes asleep on my shoulder

**Bokuto:** i need t pee but i cant move

**Tsukishima:** he has a lot of tests coming up

**Akaashi:** does he?

**Bokuto:** he sed he was mostly cryin cause of schools tuff

**Bokuto:** n bein overwhelmed

**Oikawa:** mm

**Oikawa:** thats happened to me

**Tsukishima:** unsurprising

**Oikawa:**!!! mean!!! 

**Oikawa:** but coming from someone who also is in a lot of classes

**Oikawa:** keep an eye on him 

**Tsukishima:** hop off

**Akaashi:** we’re already aware of his self-destructive tendencies, thank you.

**Oikawa:** just checking just checking~

**Oikawa:** since, u kno, he totally passed out on bo

**Bokuto:** isnt he just sleeping?

**Oikawa:** haha thats cute

**Oikawa:** coffee + no sleep + practice game = passing out

**Tsukishima:** …..you know what apology accepted

**Oikawa:** ~~~~~~~~~

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Bokuto:** hey

**Akaashi:** shouldn’t you be asleep?

**Bokuto:** yeah i just

**Akaashi:** is something wrong?

**Bokuto:** i just really hope he likes me back

**Akaashi:** you’re typing normally for once, now i’m worried

**Bokuto:** i just…

**Bokuto:** really really like him

**Bokuto:** and youre so far away

**Bokuto:** hes here

**Akaashi:** you know he’ll take time

**Bokuto:** yeah i know

**Bokuto:** i really miss you

**Akaashi:** me too

**Akaashi:** there’s something i need to tell you

Bokuto stares nervously at his phone.

**Bokuto:** yeah?

**Akaashi:** dont log off

**Akaashi:** i think we should take a break from…whatever this is

**Akaashi:** just until we get this all figured out

**Akaashi:** communicating when you’re in tokyo and tsukishima is in miyagi and i am in akita is too difficult

**Akaashi:** i don’t want anyone to feel left out as we figure this out

**Akaashi:** since we’re already having communication issues and we haven’t even really talked about it together

**Akaashi:** bokuto?

**Akaashi:** please answer

**Akaashi:** are you ok?

**Bokuto:** fine

**Akaashi:** i’m sorry

**Akaashi:** good night

 

Bokuto stares at his phone screen, heart numb. He thought everything was okay, that they were all on the same page again, and now? It’s three in the morning, he has his best friend tucked under one arm, and he’s never felt lonelier in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is~~~ poor Bo :( i love him so much. don't worry!!!!! exciting stuff happens in the next chapter that kinda makes up for the pityfest this chapter is. also, please note:
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY  
> KUDOS MAKE ME SO HAPPY  
> ART MAKES ME SO HAPPY  
> LITERALLY ANY FORM OF APPRECIATION FOR MY WORK MAKES ME HAPPY  
> SAME FOR EVERY OTHER WRITER ON AO3


	7. The Road to Success is Under Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pining, whining, and some midnight dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyy i updated~ there are some parts of this i wish i could have written better, but overall i'm happy with how it turned out! i'd always like to thank everyone who has commented!!! i really, really love reading them and appreciate them a lot!!!!!!!!!
> 
> so as always, r&r! comments keep me alive

**Tsukishima:** you fucked up

 **Akaashi:** i

 **Tsukishima:** what were you thinking?

 **Tsukishima:** most of the time i agree with you but you can’t just say we all need to take a break without actually asking me if i wanted that too

 **Tsukishima:** which i didn’t

 **Tsukishima:** answer, dammit

 **Akaashi:** i’m sorry

 **Tsukishima:** why did you tell him you wanted a break?

**Akaashi:**

**Akaashi:** i was scared

 **Tsukishima:** what

 **Akaashi:** kuroo likes you, and he’s there with bokuto

 **Tsukishima:** oh

 **Tsukishima:** why didnt you just say that to bokuto

 **Tsukishima:** now that idiot is probably going around thinking you hate him

 **Akaashi:** i’m sorry

 **Akaashi:** i wasn’t thinking

 **Tsukishima:** no, you werent

 **Tsukishima:** open up

 **Akaashi:** open up what?

 **Tsukishima:** the door

 **Tsukishima:** you think i didnt know you were upset?

 **Tsukishima:** let me in its snowing out here

 **Akaashi:** i

 **Akaashi:** i’ll be right there

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

For the first time in two days, Bokuto’s feeling…better. Kuroo still hasn’t given him an answer as to how he pictures their future, but there’s little things to make up for it. Their close relationship hasn’t suffered at all, which is helping, but things are getting added to it: Kuroo blushes now, when Bokuto hugs him or holds his hands. They text more. He thinks that Kuroo is probably testing the waters, seeing what it’s like, and that…it’s refreshing.

It helps take his mind off of Akaashi.

He and the setter haven’t spoken at all since that night, and it’s hard. From what he can tell, Kuroo doesn’t know, but Tsukishima definitely does. Bokuto hasn’t had the heart to open up any of those missed messages yet. And even if he did start reading them, he knows it would just make himself more depressed.

But the problem is, now that Akaashi’s on his mind, he can’t help but miss him all the more.

With a sigh Bokuto finishes changing in the alpha locker room from morning practice, and leaves to head over to class. 

“Oh, Bo-chan!” Oikawa steps into his personal space, face far too bright for this early in the morning.

“Hey, Oiks!” Bokuto scrapes up whatever enthusiasm he has left.

“How have things been? Are you sleeping ok?” The setter hooks their arms together as they walk, and it takes Bokuto a moment to remember that they share the same first period. “You seem tired, have some of my mocha.”

“Mm, thanks,” Bokuto takes a sip at the offered cup, knowing that the chocolate will overpower the taste of coffee anyhow. “How are your fingers feeling?”

Oikawa shrugs, “they’re kinda sore, but those finger supports are helping a lot! Have you—“

They both come to a halt, Oikawa leaning into Bokuto’s space with his mocha in hand, their arms still linked. A girl with shiny black hair and dark eyes is standing before them, fidgeting in her uniform-esque outfit. She looks nervous. She looks like Akaashi

“U-um…” She mumbles, blushing. Oikawa glances between the two of them before smiling gently.

“Sorry, but we’re both on our way to class,” he says smoothly. Bokuto wonders what’s going on, and that’s when he notices it: a pink little envelope clenched in her hands. A love letter. 

“I know,” she says softly, “it won’t take long. Bokuto-san, could I speak with you?”

Oikawa notices the look in Bokuto’s eye and presses closer to his side, letting his scent roll over the alpha to soothe him. “Sorry, but he’s not open,” he says apologetically, eyes soft. He watches the girl stare between them, eyes widening, before she turns even redder.

“A-alright,” she stutters, “s-sorry for bothering you.”

As she pushes past them, Bokuto turns to Oikawa.

“She…looks a lot like…” He mumbles. Oikawa coos, wrapping up his friend in a one-armed hug.

“Don’t worry, Bo-chan, everything will work out,” he says. “Now let’s go to class, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nods. Even if he doesn’t believe it.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 **Oikawa:** bo still is feelin bad

 **Hanamaki:** :( poor owl man

 **Hanamaki:** y tho

 **Matsukawa:** cause hes in loooooove

 **Hanamaki:** GASP

 **Hanamaki:** OIKAWA UR OURS

 **Oikawa:** not ME

 **Matsukawa:** akaashi u fool

 **Oikawa:** well

 **Iwaizumi:** No, he definitely has a crush on Kuroo.

 **Hanamaki:** nonono yaha told me kcat liks that blond bean pole

 **Matsukawa:** no kcat def likes kenma

 **Matsukawa:** they say i love you to each other

 **Matsukawa:** otp

 **Oikawa:** *brotp

 **Matsukawa:** WHAT

 **Matsukawa:** but i ship it so hard

 **Oikawa:** also iwa n hana ur both right

 **Hanamaki:** OH!

 **Hanamaki:** YAAAAS OT4

 **Iwaizumi:** …what?

 **Oikawa:** akachan n bochan n kuroochan n tsukki

 **Iwaizumi:** No -chan?

 **Oikawa:** tsukkichan is s t u p i d

 **Oikawa:** keichan

 **Matsukawa:** no

 **Hanamaki:** no

 **Iwaizumi:** No.

 **Oikawa:** i feel so attacked rn?????????

 **Matsukawa:** u can only call us by first name

 **Hanamaki:** or owl man

 **Matsukawa:** or the beta baby

 **Oikawa:** hahahahahaha yeah lil futachan

 **Iwaizumi:**?

 **Oikawa:** anYWAY bochan

 **Oikawa:** idk!!!! how 2 help!!!!

 **Iwaizumi:** Just being there for him is enough.

 **Hanamaki:** ye!!

 **Matsukawa:** this is smthing he needs to work out 4 himself

 **Matsukawa:** i kno u hate seein ppl pine

 **Matsukawa:** stay strong

 **Hanamaki:** lol just let it work itself out

 **Oikawa:** but!!!! i want him 2 b happy!!!!!!!

 **Matsukawa:** us too!!

 **Matsukawa:** but let him do it himself

 **Oikawa:** ugh

 **Oikawa:** fine

 **Oikawa:** litrly the team is havin a meeting abt this lol i cant not intervene

 **Iwaizumi:** Just try? For us?

 **Oikawa:** UGH

 **Oikawa:** FINE MOM GOD

 **Oikawa:** oh i c daichan!!!!!! bye bye~

 **Oikawa:** love you all~~~

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Kuroo is sitting at the midnight cafe, flipping through some flashcards absentmindedly. There's various baked goods around him to keep him awake as he studies into the night. He has about two tests in the upcoming week, but one of them is in his best class so he’s not too worried. No, what’s on his mind now is Bokuto.

How does he feel about his best friend? Honestly, Kuroo’s never thought about Bokuto like that. From when they first met to now, he’s always felt the same: natural connection. Despite being so different, they’ve always understood each other. Almost like Kuroo’s natural tendency to overthink things is balanced by Bokuto’s simple-mindedness. Even when they’re apart, it feels like they’re together. Normally Kuroo misses his friends when he’s not with them, but being friends with Bokuto just gives off such a sense of…security. Neither of them are going anywhere. It’s what made their friendship so tight, despite going to different high schools.

When it comes to the man himself, Kuroo feels…clear. Peaceful. Kenma wraps around him like a warm blanket—comforting and ever-present; Bokuto feels more like a breath of fresh air. Like Kuroo is bogged down by so many things, and those all vanish when they’re together. Does that mean something? Should it?

“You look confused,” someone says as they down next to Kuroo. The alpha turns, surprised at the intrusion. 

“Excuse me?” He asks, not impolitely. The other man shrugs, setting down his backpack and taking a sip from his wide-rimmed mug. 

“You’re on the international team, aren’t you? I’ve met some of your teammates a while back, they’re interesting,” he snorts. He’s got golden-brown hair and sharp eyes behind his glasses. “Need a fresh pair of eyes on something?”

Kuroo hesitates. This is a total stranger—one who, by the looks of it, goes to a rival university. But then again, what could it hurt?

“My best friend confessed to me a couple days ago,” he admits slowly. “I’ve never thought about them that way before—I don’t really…think about anyone that way until it’s obvious.”

“Ahh, that’s tough~” the brunette sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Have they asked for a response?”

“He’s letting me do it on my own time.”

“What a nice guy!” The man—a beta?—laughs, “the two I’m with were pretty aggressive from the get-go! Volleyball is full of nice people, isn’t it,” he sighs. “Well, have you tried going on a date with him?”

“We’ve gone out to coffee and hung out, but it just feels the same as before. Except I’m more nervous.”

The man pauses, shuffling around his backpack so he can prop his feet up. Out of the corner of his eye Kuroo notices cleats tied to it, and wondered what sport the beta was here for.

“How did you feel about him before?”

Kuroo thinks on it. “I mean…warm, I guess? Like, just really happy. In the beginning we didn’t know each other that well, and he was really loud, so being around him made me nervous. But at the same time, I was really excited whenever he was near. My heart would pound,” he chuckles, “because he just has this _way_ with people. He’s really charismatic. When he complimented me, or stood up for me, or told other people about what a good player I was, no matter how bad of a day I was having it would all feel better. Over time I just got used to it, and so I stopped getting nervous. I just—“ he thinks for a minute—“he’s one of the people I know who I just genuinely really like spending time with. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing, as long as we’re…”

He trails off, eyes widening. 

_No way._

How did he never _realize_?! 

The beta grins at him, but his eyes are soft. He nudges Kuroo’s foot with his own, lips twitching into a little smile. “So, I guess there’s not really any question, is there? About how you feel.”

Kuroo just stares blankly at his coffee. He’s still processing the whole I’m-in-love-with-my-best-friend thing. “Uh…”

“Hey,” the beta nudges him. Kuroo leans into the brunette’s relaxing smell, closing his eyes and letting himself calm down. He wonders, in the back of his head, if Futakuchi will ever open up this much so freely. “Don’t worry about it. Just be honest with how you feel and everything will work itself out.”

“You’re good at this,” Kuroo admits. The beta laughs.

“Well, I should be! The two idiots I’m with didn’t even realize how they felt until they realized I was graduating before them!” A warm smile. “Anyhow, you don’t have anything to worry about. Just…go with your heart. As cheesy as that is.”

Go with your heart, Kuroo thinks. Easier said than done….

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 **Ushijima:** I am still confused as to why we are meeting.

 **Oikawa:** hop off

 **Nishinoya:** its because bo is sad

 **Daichi:** we’re going to brainstorm ways to help him

 **Nishinoya:** ok but how are we supposed to do that if we dont even know whats wrong with him?? i asked kuroo n he didnt reject bokuto so i dont know whats going on

 **Ushijima:** Is it not possible to do this over chat?

 **Ushijima:** I will be late otherwise, the person I am meeting before has not shown up yet.

 **Oikawa:** a DATE???????

 **Ushijima:** No.

 **Ushijima:** I am meeting an old teammate.

 **Futakuchi:** imma also b late

 **Futakuchi:** we should just chat it

 **Oikawa:** >:(

 **Daichi:** if that’s what works best for everyone it’s fine with me

 **Nishinoya:** idk how to cheer him up tho

 **Oikawa:** i promised iwachan id stay outta it :(

 **Futakuchi:** then y tf did u want to meet in the 1st place?????

 **Ushijima:** Has anyone given him a hug?

 **Oikawa:** ye

 **Ushijima:** I’m not sure, then. I’ll ask my friend when he arrives.

 **Nishinoya:** i got him this really nice hair gel but he just looked at it and started crying

 **Oikawa:** poor bochan

 **Daichi:** wait, why isn’t kuroo in this groupchat?

 **Futakuchi:** plz he has bigger fish 2 fry

 **Oikawa:** bigger

 **Oikawa:** fish

 **Oikawa:** to

 **Oikawa:** FRY

 **Oikawa:**?????????????????????

 **Ushijima:** It is apparently a common saying.

 **Ushijima:** Tendou says that it is from the United States and Britain. 

**Nishinoya:** weird

 **Daichi:** my mom says “it’s like giving a club to a demon” a lot

 **Oikawa:** w hat

 **Oikawa:** yall growin up in some crazy houses

 **Daichi:** your parents don’t say stuff like that?

 **Oikawa:** eh

 **Oikawa:** im not super close w my parents so

 **Nishinoya:** same mine traveled a lot so i just hung with friends

 **Ushijima:** Is that not lonely?

 **Nishinoya:** i mean

 **Nishinoya:** idk about oikawa but for me yeah sometimes? but i never felt like neglected or anything

 **Oikawa:** i did

 **Daichi:** oikawa?

 **Ushijima:** That is unfortunate. You must have been a very bright child, even without parental guidance.

 **Oikawa:** thanks. i just. i mean

 **Nishinoya:** if you wanna tell us wer here

 **Nishinoya:** no judgement zone

 **Oikawa:** gimme a sec to type this out

 **Oikawa:** my parents didnt travel they just. always worked. lik wer a p well-off fam so idk why but they just were never home. n my sister and iwachan’s parents pmuch raised me, but there was. idk there was just a lot of times where i was alone. and when i was ten they moved out of the house. i just. idk i feel like i kinda missed out on the whole parent-thing

 **Oikawa:** n i kno that they love me but it sorta felt like they didnt want me. and i should probably forgive them cause theyr my parents n they should be in my life and they didnt really even do anything but like. i dont w a n t to u kno???

 **Nishinoya:** you dont have to forgive them just cause theyre your parents. if you want to then do it but not just because theyre your parents, do it cause you want them in your life. them as people.

 **Futakuchi:** being related by blood doesnt make them family

 **Futakuchi:** sometimes family is something u have to find for yourself

 **Oikawa:** i

 **Daichi:** is that you on the bench over there?

 **Oikawa:** NO

 **Nishinoya:** *gasp*

 **Nishinoya:** is it?????

 **Daichi:** yeah

 **Daichi:** you two made him cry

 **Oikawa:** no you DIDNT

 **Futakuchi:** haha yeaaaah boi

 **Oikawa:** dont ruin this

 **Oikawa:** so back to bochan

 **Nishinoya:** smooth subject change there

 **Oikawa:** hop OFF

 **Daichi:** really though, back to bokuto. how do we help?

 **Futakuchi:** cant we just like not

 **Nishinoya:** uh

 **Futakuchi:** hes a grown up let him do it himself

 **Daichi:** aren’t you worried about him?

 **Futakuchi:** lol not really

 **Futakuchi:** ok kinda but also i know akaashi. hes gonna figure smthing out

 **Oikawa:** truee

 **Daichi:** is there really nothing we can do?

 **Ushijima:** Tendou has given me advice in the past that I did not understand until now. Perhaps it will help you, Daichi.

 **Ushijima:** ”Sometimes the greatest gift one can bring is oneself.”

 **Ushijima:** It means that although actions and physical objects are nice ways to appreciate someone, to show them you truly care is achieved through simply spending time with them. 

**Oikawa:** u know ushiwaka

 **Oikawa:** ur not that bad

 **Ushijima:** Thank you, Oikawa. That means a lot coming from you.

 **Futakuchi:** haha ‘coming from you’

 **Oikawa:** HOP OFF

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

It’s been two more days of this sadness and they’re not sure what to do anymore. Even coach is starting to get worried about it, which is scary considering what he lets slide when it comes to the international team.

Kuroo’s just managed to drag Bokuto into a simple passing drill when it happens: he bumps it over, and it just drops. Bokuto doesn’t even go for it. He doesn’t move an inch, doesn’t blink—his arms aren’t even in receiving position. 

He’s staring wide-eyed at the gym entrance.

Akaashi is standing in the doorway. His hair is wet with melted snowflakes, and his cheeks and nose are rosy. His eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. He’s still in his school volleyball uniform for god sakes; by the way he’s shivering, he looks absolutely freezing. He doesn’t take his dark eyes off of Bokuto as he moves forward very quietly, everyone staring in anticipation, walking until his face is pressed into Bokuto’s chest and his arms are wrapped tight around Bokuto’s back.

“I—I’m sorry,” he chokes out, muffled, and then begins crying into Bokuto’s jersey.

There’s a split second where Kuroo thinks Bokuto might push the setter away. But then suddenly he’s crying too, wrapping Akaashi up close so that he can tuck his head over Akaashi’s damp black hair. They rock back and forth in their standing hug, as if no one else in the world exists. In that moment, they are perfect.

Kuroo thinks he should be jealous. He—he should be, right?

(He’s not. He’s just incredibly glad that Bokuto will be happy again.)

Coach looks uncertain of how to proceed. He glances at the clock and back at his sweat-stained players before heaving out a sigh and resting his hands on his hips.

“Practice is over,” he says, not unkindly, and shuffles off to give them all some privacy. Using that as a cue Daichi starts herding out the rest of the time; Oikawa pats Kuroo’s back as he passes and mouths ‘you stay’ before he gets dragged away by the arm. Kuroo watches them leave, uncertain of what to do.

“I—uh,” he pauses awkwardly. When both Akaashi and Bokuto turn slightly, just enough to look at him, Bokuto reaches out with his arm. Kuroo flinches back but it’s not fast enough to escape that firm grip on his shoulder, dragging him in until there’s two arms wrapped securely around him. It’s a mildly uncomfortable position (there are lots of elbows between three people) but it’s heartfelt and meaningful and that’s what truly matters.

Maybe it’s because he feels so warm and secure that he blurts out, “Bo, I think I’m in love with you.”

They all tense up, Kuroo mostly from shock and the other two from surprise. The ravenette quickly begins to extract himself from the tangle of limbs, but four pairs of hands whip out and grab both of his wrists. Akaashi’s face is unreadable but Bokuto’s is an open book—his eyes are wide and shiny, with an excited expression that screams _really?!_

“I told Bokuto I wanted us to take a break,” Akaashi breaths next, “while we’re getting things out. I panicked, because you like Tsukishima, and you’re here with Bokuto, and I was afraid that you didn’t—“

He’s cut off when Kuroo leans down and presses their lips together. When he pulls back he’s bright red, the color spreading from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck, and it’s absolutely adorable. “I-I—“

Now it’s Bokuto’s turn; he tugs on Kuroo’s left wrist until the other stumbles, then releases it so he can cup both sides of Kuroo’s face and pull him into a kiss. It’s sweet and warm and just so…perfect. Even though their noses squish together and they’re both a disgusting level of sweaty. When they pull back, Akaashi immediately pecks Bokuto on the mouth and flushes prettily. 

“Wow,” Kuroo says slowly, “wow. I just…wow. I. Huh.”

Akaashi smiles softly. “I think this is the first time I’ve heard you lost for words,” he says, “but…I assume that means you like us both?”

He asks it in a way that doesn’t come off even remotely insecure, but when Kuroo thinks about the actual words and not the way they’re said he realizes that he’s been reading Akaashi wrong for years. The poor guy doesn’t have it as together as they all think, does he? He’s just fooled them into thinking so by playing the part of the I-have-it-together friend and adding inflection where needed.

“I want this,” Kuroo says clearly. “I want…both of you, and I want Tsukki. It took me a while to realize but I’m certain now. This is what I want, if you both still want it too.”

“I—“ Akaashi’s voice cracks—“of course I still want it. I just—I panicked.”

Bokuto pulls Akaashi back into a hug, wrapping the setter up and holding him against that broad chest as he turns to Kuroo. “I want it too,” he says seriously, “and I. Er—how do I—“ he takes a deep breath—“I want Tsukki here too.”

“He gave us permission to do whatever,” Akaashi mumbles, voice muffled by Bokuto’s jersey. “He sort of came to my university to tell me I made a mistake.”

Kuroo and Bokuto share a look before bursting into laughter.

“That sounds like him,” Kuroo grins. “Ahh man, I can’t believe we’re all this stupid. This is gonna be one hell of a roller coaster once we’re all put together.”

“Roller coasters are fun!” Bokuto cheers.

“I hate them,” Akaashi grumbles. “They make me sick.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes with a fond smile, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Bokuto once more. At least—he intended for it to be quick. Suddenly Bokuto is grabbing him by the front of his jersey, his other hand fisting Kuroo’s messy black hair, dragging him forward until Akaashi is pressed between them—and when did Akaashi turn around?—and there’s another mouth at his neck and everything becomes a little fuzzy. How did Kuroo not realize he was in love with them? That he’s been in love with them for years? _How did he miss out on four whole years of this_?

“Awwww~”

They all jerk apart, which really only succeeds in smacking Akaashi’s forehead into Kuroo’s jaw. Oikawa is standing in the doorway, smirking. His phone is out.

“Say cheese!” He grins, and suddenly there’s a flash. “Awwwwwww, you’re all too cute. This one is going in the photo album.”

“Oikawa!” Daichi hisses, appearing behind Oikawa in the doorway, as though this couldn’t be any more embarrassing.

“C’mon Dai-chan, Yaha-chan deserves to know that his meddling turned out—“

“Come on,” Daichi says fondly. When Oikawa still protests the other wraps his thick, muscled arm around the setter and literally throws him over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then Daichi’s eyes meet Akaashi’s. “Sorry about that. We came over to say that I’ve got a guest room in my house where you can stay, since we figure you want some dry cloths and a bath.”

Akaashi smiles from where he’s pressed between two tall idiots. “Thank you,” he says, “that sounds fantastic.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 **Futakuchi:** ugh y did u do this

 **Yahaba:** they deserve to be happy

 **Futakuchi:** no they dont

 **Futakuchi:** theyr gonna be so annoying now

 **Akaashi:** you do realize i’m in this groupchat, don’t you?

 **Kyoutani:** ok but why am i in this too

 **Shirabu:** shut up you were basically captain anyway

 **Shirabu:** i doubt yahaba could handle a team by himself

 **Yahaba:** thats not what your team said last night

 **Futakuchi:** fuckin savage

 **Shirabu:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **Yahaba:** MAKE ME

 **Kyoutani:** why do people think i’m the angry one

 **Akaashi:** to be fair, you do scowl a lot

 **Kenma:** Why.

 **Futakuchi:** u already kno

 **Futakuchi:** kuroo n bokuto n akaashi got together

 **Kenma:** Good.

 **Shirabu:** i thought you liked tsukishima too

 **Akaashi:** i do

 **Akaashi:** once we see him we will make it official

 **Yahaba:** is he not there???

 **Akaashi:** he had to return to his school for a lab project

 **Kyoutani:** why are you texting us if you’re with them

 **Akaashi:** i’m not, i’m about to take a bath. kuroo, bokuto and the others are going out to dinner to give me time to clean up

 **Yahaba:** WHAT DID YOU DO IN THAT GYM

 **Futakuchi:** bruh i practice there

 **Futakuchi:** gross

 **Akaashi:** don’t be ridiculous, we never passed second base

 **Akaashi:** oikawa interrupted us, so

 **Kyoutani:** huh.

 **Akaashi:** what?

 **Kyoutani:** you’re not as vanilla as i thought you were

 **Futakuchi:** literally none of us are lol

 **Shirabu:** says the one who cried after his first kiss.

 **Yahaba:** whaaaaaaaaat

 **Futakuchi:** I TOLD THAT TO YOU IN CONFIDENCE

 **Kyoutani:** wait seriously

 **Futakuchi:** U R BLACKLISTED SHIRABU KENJIRO

 **Futakuchi:** BLACKLISTED

 **Yahaba:** wait wait wait i wanna hear this

 **Shirabu:** i went to find him after a late practice match the year before we became captains and Kamasaki had him up against a wall

 **Yahaba:** im broken

 **Yahaba:** BROKEN

 **Futakuchi:** this is genuinely the worst day of my life

 **Kyoutani:** why did you cry?

 **Futakuchi:** I DIDNT

**Shirabu:** _click image to enlargen_

**Futakuchi:** WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK

 **Yahaba:** oh my god

 **Kenma:** Wow.

 **Akaashi:** you’re a pretty crier

 **Futakuchi:** i

 **Kyoutani:** again though: why were you crying?

 **Futakuchi:** i

 **Shirabu:** lol i think i broke him

**Futakuchi:**

**Akaashi:** use your words

 **Futakuchi:** that was the last game we played together

 **Futakuchi:** like ever

**Kyoutani:**

**Yahaba:**

**Shirabu:** wow

 **Kenma:** Cute.

 **Futakuchi:** leAVE ME ALONE WE WERE BOTH SAD HE WAS CRYING TOO I WASNT THE ONLY ONE

**Futakuchi Kenji has logged off.**

**Shirabu:** whoops

 **Shirabu:** guess we went too far

 **Akaashi:** he’s surprisingly sensitive, isn’t he?

 **Yahaba:** i

 **Kyoutani:** are there any more pictures

 **Shirabu:** ew you two need to get over it or make a move

 **Yahaba:** i

 **Akaashi:** yahaba are you alright?

 **Yahaba:** i want

 **Shirabu:** you want?

**Yahaba:**

**Yahaba:** i want to make him cry

 **Shirabu:** fukkkkkkk

 **Shirabu:** i feel kinda bad for him now

 **Shirabu:** having you two go after him

 **Kyoutani:** hey leave me out i’m not half as bad as him

 **Akaashi:** …if you do, though, please send me a picture

 **Shirabu:** AKAASHI

 **Kenma:** Me too.

 **Shirabu:** jfc

 **Shirabu:** ur all genuinely the worst

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Alright,” Daichi huffs as he finishes laying out the futon. He plants his hands on his hips and turns. “Your stuff is in the laundry, but you can stay in your robe until they’re dry. Oh! And whatever food I have you’re welcome to. I won’t be here in the morning, but the door locks on it’s own when you close it.”

“Thank you,” Akaashi bows. “You’ve been very hospitable.”

“It’s no problem! I’m happy to help out a friend.” Daichi grins, “and it’s nice, to see all of you together again. It was rough to watch them hurt like that.”

Akaashi blinks. _What a dad._

“It hurt for me too,” he says instead, softly. It’s true. It hurt worse than anything he’s felt in his entire life. 

There’s a quiet moment, where they both sit and think. Their eyes meet, and Daichi’s search Akaashi’s with an unspoken question before softening considerably.

“Akaashi, this isn’t the first time I’ve told someone this, and it won’t be the last,” he says, halfway in the door. He smiles. “Don’t forget what it is that you want. Hold on to your dreams. They’ll keep you going, even when things are tough and you feel alone.”

“I won’t forget,” Akaashi whispers. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Daichi says. “I’m sure someday, you’ll say the same to me.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

omake:

 

“Ah, hey.” A brunette lounges carelessly in the midnight cafe, his cold mug refilled thrice now, the clock striking one a.m. His laptop is splayed over his thighs as he surfs the sports websites. “Sorry, I got hung up on something.”

_”Ugh, don’t tell me. It’s those volleyball idiots again, isn’t it?”_

The brunette grins. “Maybe. Anyway, I’m checking up on your old team, so don’t expect me to be back in time.”

_”You do realize you’re leaving me here alone with your two alpha idiots?”_

A laugh. “Yeah, yeah, you know they love you. I think they like having an omega around. Pheromones and shit.”

_”Miyuki, I swear to god, your stupid high school pitcher keeps clinging to me because I ‘smell like you’ and I will kick him. I don’t care if you’re bonded.”_

Miyuki laughs. “He just misses me,” he teases, “and besides, I know you secretly love it. Just wait, one more day and you’ll practically be part of the pack.”

_”I don’t want to be part of your weird pitcher harem!”_

Another laugh, this one a great deal more obnoxious. “Well, don’t worry. The team is heading back in a day, and by the time we have to leave again your ankle will be better and you can come.”

_”Ugh. Fine. Love you, idiot catcher.”_

“Love you too, Mei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't realize miyuki is the one from the airport who messed with daichi and oikawa
> 
> headcanons:
> 
> -yahaba and shirabu literally HATED each other half of their senior year but after getting mediated by the others so many times and opening up to each other they started getting along and now they have a sibling-esque relationship that gives me life
> 
> -ennoshita is currently in america and suffering from a bad case of i'm-never-awake-when-the-chatroom-is-lit-itis
> 
> -end of senior year someone cornered futakuchi and akaashi and was being creepy and kyoutani saw them and thought 'my boyfriends friends are my friends' and went up and just clocked the creep right in the face and that is the story about how kyoutani earned honorary captain group chat membership
> 
> -the only time kenma has sent over a three-word response was when he thought he was messaging kuroo and accidentally sent a long text to the group chat about what would happen if mermaids could be half whaleshark or megalodon and if they would be giant humans or tiny fish versions
> 
> -shirabu took the pic of futa and kamasaki for blackmail purposes but ended up saving it more because futa's crying face is v pretty
> 
> -tsukishima is secretly a huge sap
> 
> -mei secretly likes hanging around miyuki and his idiot boyfriends. he thinks they're cute together and is best friends with all of them


	8. Real Eyes Realize Real Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Futakuchi:** fuck u
> 
> **Kuroo:** but that would be *gasps* sinful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone who has been reading this for the extremely late update. There are several things going on in my life right now that are making it difficult to write chapters on time, which are giving me a lot of stress. I will update monthly or bi-monthly, hopefully.
> 
> Please be prepared for heavy-ish angst in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. It really brightens my day!
> 
> As such, please R&R :)

**3 a.m**

 

**Oikawa:** heyyyy

**Oikawa:** wake up~~

**Oikawa:** aww :(

**Oikawa:** please

**Oikawa:** anyone????

**Oikawa:** pretty please

**Oikawa:** :(((((((((

**Oikawa:** plllleeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee

**Matsukawa:** hey babe

**Oikawa:** yayyyy

**Matsukawa:** u ok??

**Oikawa:** yepp

**Oikawa:** no

**Matsukawa:** u wanna call?

**Oikawa:** n

**Oikawa:** jus wanted 2 talk

**Matsukawa:** wassup

**Oikawa:** i told my team about my parents

**Matsukawa:** woaaa

**Matsukawa:** rly?

**Oikawa:** yea

**Oikawa:** they were

**Hanamaki:** if they hurt u ill kill them

**Oikawa:** makki!!!

**Matsukawa:** ayyyyy

**Oikawa:** they didnt tho they were rly nice

**Oikawa:** esp lil futa

**Hanamaki:** awww the beta baby~~~~

**Matsukawa:** yaha still crushin??

**Oikawa:** if he is he n kyou better hop on that ;)

**Matsukawa:** what.

**Hanamaki:** what.

**Iwaizumi:** What.

**Oikawa:** IWACHAN UR UP!!!!

**Matsukawa:** GO BACK TOORU WHAT DO U MEAN

**Oikawa:** o

**Oikawa:** well

**Oikawa:** most of the team sorta have been shippin him w ushiwaka

**Hanamaki:** w wha t

**Matsukawa:** NO

**Hanamaki:** BUT YAHA

**Hanamaki:** i am SHOOK

**Iwaizumi:** Does Yahaba know?

**Oikawa:** idkkkkkk

**Oikawa:** ur always tellin me 2 stya outta it!!!!!!!!

**Hanamaki:** NOT WHEN IT COMES TO OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE YAHABA

**Matsukawa:** lol cuz yaha def precious n lil

**Oikawa:** tru dat

**Oikawa:** 4real tho im bad neutral party idkw ho i even ship anymore

**Oikawa:** lik i h8 ushiwaka but

**Oikawa:** theyd be SO CUTE

**Iwaizumi:** That’s true. I’d still feel bad for Yahaba and Kyoutani though.

**Hanamaki:** wait isnt it thursday???

**Matsukawa:** yesterday or 2day

**Hanamaki:** 2day

**Hanamaki:** 2night???

**Hanamaki:** at 3 am this moment what time is it

**Oikawa:** summer time

**Matsukawa:** school’s out

**Matsukawa:** scream and SHOUT

**Iwaizumi:** It’s Thursday.

**Hanamaki:** OIKAWA U NEED TO SLEEP

**Hanamaki:** ITS 3AM I CANT TELL U Y BUT U NEED 2 SLEEP

**Oikawa:** but??? id ont want to?????

**Matsukawa:** hana wtf

**Hanamaki:** JUST TRUST ME GO 2 SLEEP

**Hanamaki:** 4 THE LOVE OF GOD

**Iwaizumi:** What’s this all about?

**Oikawa:** this is v concerning???????????

**Hanamaki:** OIKAWA I WILL GO OVER 2 UR DORM AND KICK UR ASS

**Oikawa:** u dont have the keycard but nice try lol

**Oikawa:** YOU DONT CONTROL ME

**Hanamaki:** OIKAWA I WILL CALL YAKU

**Oikawa:** UNCALLED FOR

**Matsukawa:** bringin out dem big guns

**Hanamaki:** PLEASE YOU WILL THINK ME LATER

**Hanamaki:** *THANK

**Oikawa:** god FINE just dont call yakkun plz he was yellin at kuroochan yesterday n i heard it from outside my window THEYRE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME DORM PLZ PLZ PLZ DONT CALL YAKKUN

**Oikawa Tooru has logged off.**

**Hanamaki:** phew

**Iwaizumi:** What was that all about?

**Hanamaki:** top secret

**Matsukawa:** ill come over this weekend and giv u a bj for it?

**Hanamaki:** GOD DAMMIT MATSU

**Hanamaki:** the lord is testing me

**Iwaizumi:** You know, I’ve been doing a lot of lifting lately. I bet we could do that thing we were talking about.

**Matsukawa:** WALL SEX

**Hanamaki:** wall se

**Hanamaki:** YOUD DO THAT FOR ME

**Hanamaki:** EVEN THO WED BOTH END UP WITH VISIBLE AND EMBARRASSING BRUISES EVERYWHERE

**Iwaizumi:** I wasn’t talking about you, Takahiro.

**Hanamaki:** you m

**Iwaizumi:** Of course, you could watch.

**Matsukawa:** hey hey what if IM the 1 doin the lifting

**Matsukawa:** i bet i cld

**Iwaizumi:** Be my guest.

**Iwaizumi:** Well?

**Hanamaki:** WAIT ONE MINUTE PLZ

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Hanamaki:** please can i tell them

**Kuroo:** no

**Daichi:** sorry, but no

**Hanamaki:** PLEASE

**Hanamaki:** THEY OFFERED ME A BJ AND WALL SEX

**Kuroo:** u guys havent done wall sex?

**Hanamaki:** have YOU????????

**Kuroo:** no comment

**Daichi:** um

**Daichi:** please don’t tell them?

**Hanamaki:** but wall sex

**Kuroo:** how dare they dangle that in front of you

**Kuroo:** betrayal at its worst

**Daichi:** i don’t think it’s that big of a deal? just ask for it later

**Kuroo:** i gotta revenge plan 

**Hanamaki:** hmm

**Hanamaki:** ill take one revenge sir

**Kuroo:** coming right up sir

**Daichi:** just leave me out of it

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

He’s been getting weird looks all day. Which, normally, Futakuchi can totally ignore. But this? It’s…more than a little concerning.

“I can see you,” he says, eyes not leaving his phone. Daichi shuffles out from behind the corner. His expression is sheepish as he rubs the back of his head, a low chuckle at being caught. 

“Hey…sorry about that. I thought I was being sneaky,” he huffs out a laugh. “Guess not.”

Futakuchi just observes him silently, a calculative look crossing his face. He’s got his full attention on the other because something in the back of his mind is pinging off a warning bell. Something’s off. But what—

“HEY!” He yelps as thick arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides. Bokuto’s muffled laughter heats up the back of Futakuchi’s shirt and makes him blush and wriggle. “Let me down! What the hell?!”

A couple students passing by give them all a very strange look before hurrying around a corner. Finally Futakuchi sags into Bokuto’s strong grip, giving into his fate with muted resignation. Boktuo shifts his hands with an amused hoot and begins marching off, Daichi trailing after them.

“Can you at least tell me where you’re taking me?” Futakuchi complains. Then he notices the bag Daichi has gripped in both hands and screeches, “ _did you guys go through my stuff?! What the actual fu—_ ” 

He gets cut off when they get to the main entrance of the school, mostly because he’s too busy getting launched off of Bokuto’s shoulder to finish his sentence. He bounces onto the middle seat of a van, his head pillowed by someone’s lap and his back pressed into a seatbelt buckle, and sits up with a snarl.

“Hey, assholes, tell me what the—“

He gets cut off a third time when Kuroo reaches from shotgun to grab the duffel from Daichi and hurl it at the beta.

“Calm down,” he drawls. Everyone can tell he’s enjoying this. “You don’t know any more than Bo, or anyone who isn’t me or Daichi.” He pauses. “Speaking of Bo—can you grab Oikawa? He should be getting done with his PT right around now.”

“Yep!” Bokuto grins happily and bounces off. Futakuchi glares at his receding figure and begins to pull himself off of the people he’d been thrown onto. Ushijima, sitting in the window seat, gives him a quiet smile as he gets situated. Nishinoya is on his other side, completely knocked out.

“Daichi forgot to tell him to go to bed early,” Kuroo explains. He flips a dark pair of sunglasses over his eyes and grins. “Hanamaki gave up wall sex to keep this all a secret, so we’re going all out. Gotta make sure it wasn’t in vain.”

“Wall se—ugh,” Futakuchi gags. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans into the seat, contemplating escape. Next to him, Nishinoya lets out a loud snore.

The door slams open so fast it jolts the car and, with an ugly banshee-like scream, Oikawa is literally thrown into the van. Immediately after Bokuto clambers into the back seat, pinning the other down on top of it and yelling, “drive, Dai-chan, drive!” Nishinoya flinches harshly and glares at them all before pulling his hood up and closing his eyes again.

“Bo-chan!” Oikawa wails, voice muffled by a shoulder, “but my _hair_! And my headphones! And my—“

“No headphones!” Kuroo calls from shotgun. With a sigh Daichi drops into the driver’s seat and checks the mirrors before pulling away from the curb. “We’re here to _bond_ , so no clamming up on your phone.”

Cue a pointed look towards Futakuchi which, to be fair, is…well, fair. 

“Can we at least turn the ac on?” Oikawa whines, “I have two hundred pounds of muscle laying on top of me right now.”

Ushijima and Futakuchi share a glance. 

“No,” Futakuchi decides. “It’s already freezing.”

“But I’m hot from PT~”

“Gotta agree with Futa on this one,” Kuroo says. “It’s freezing in here. I’m turning on the heat.”

Oikawa grumbles from the backseat and Ushijima shifts so that he can wrap an arm around Futakuchi’s shoulders for warmth, but once Daichi signals his way onto the highway they settle down. It’s been a long week for all of them—they’re riddled with eye bags, bruises, and sighs—but they’re together, and it’s nice to have the company.

It takes about twenty minutes for Bokuto to pass out. When Futakuchi blinks away his own drowsiness and checks over his shoulder, the hitter’s head is lolling onto Oikawa’s shoulder. The pair are pressed together hip-to-hip, Oikawa cradling one of Bokuto’s hands with his right hand and tracing patterns on it with his left. He’s probably thinking about his boyfriends (or, equally likely, a new game strategy).

Although Kuroo started the trip enthusiastically, he’s now muttering directions to Daichi in a world-worn tone. His shoulders are slumped against the seat as he scrolls through the map on his phone.

“Are you warm enough?” Ushijima asks quietly, and Futakuchi blinks out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

The arm around him shifts, tightens slightly. “Are you warm enough?”

“I—uh, yeah, thanks.” Futakuchi feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and knows it’s Yahaba. He ignores it and stares tiredly out the window. “Long week.”

Ushijima’s head tilts to the side, and he looks away to give Futakuchi some privacy. It’s a small but kind act, as though he knows it’s easier for Futakuchi to speak genuinely when people aren’t watching him, aren’t observing him.

“How so?” He asks. Futakuchi sinks into his side and lets the scent engulf him.

“Well,” he closes his eyes, “I got kidnapped like half-an-hour ago, so.” He sighs. “I dunno. Guess things are just feeling—“

“—static,” Kuroo butts into their conversation. His eyes are still hidden by his sunglasses, but his face is turned away from them. He sounds bone-tired as he drawls, “weird, settled, grey. Y’know. Just give it time, it’ll go away.”

Futakuchi scowls. “You sound pretty sure of yourself.”

“I should,” Kuroo’s fingers tap against the dashboard, “since I felt the exact same way for most of high school. Then again, that’s why we’re doing this.” He gestures to the rest of the car. “It’ll help. Hopefully.”

Futakuchi’s still annoyed that he was interrupted, but anything he was about to bite back dies when Ushijima squeezes his shoulder. He settles back down, closing his eyes again and deciding maybe it would be better to just pass out for the rest of the journey. He drifts off to Bokuto’s soft snores and Ushijima’s heartbeat.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Yahaba:** futa?

**Yahaba:**????

**Yahaba:** cmon i know ur always on ur phone

**Yahaba:**??????

**Yahaba:** hello?

**Yahaba:** are u ignoring me??

**Yahaba:** makki said u r on a road trip and its a long drive so y rnt u on ur phone?

**Yahaba:** unless they took it

**Yahaba:** if one of u idiots is reading this give it back 2 him

**Yahaba:** hello?

**Yahaba:** ugh

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Kyoutani:** can you please just text him back he won’t shut up

**Futakuchi:** hey this is nishinoya, futakuchis asleep and we put it on silent

**Kyoutani:** oh, ok thanks

**Futakuchi:** no problem

**Kyoutani:** could you do me a favor?

**Futakuchi:** depends what it is

**Kyoutani:** send a pic?

**Futakuchi:**

**Futakuchi: _click image to englargen_**

**Futakuchi:** k im turning his phone off now

**Kyoutani:** i

**Kyoutani:** ok

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Oikawa:** hey kchan

**Kuroo:** yo yo yo

**Kuroo:** wassup daddyo

**Oikawa:**.. ew

**Kuroo:** bo still asleep

**Oikawa:** ye p

**Oikawa:** out like a light

**Oikawa:** asleep since lik 2 hrs ago

**Kuroo:** he didnt jostle your knee did he

**Oikawa:** n

**Oikawa:** well not 2 much

**Oikawa:** he takes good care of me~~

**Kuroo:** we all do youre a princess

**Oikawa:**!! !!!rude!!!!!!!

**Kuroo:** please princesses are awesome

**Oikawa:** im not a princess

**Oikawa:** im the motherfuckin queen

**Kuroo:** king of the court right

**Oikawa:**

**Oikawa:** don’t call me that.

**Nishinoya:** woah real grammar on that one

**Kuroo:** oh hey youre up

**Nishinoya:** yeah. futakuchi and ushijima are still asleep though

**Kuroo:** hmm groupchat it is then

**Kuroo:** so

**Kuroo:** king of the court

**Oikawa:** grand king

**Kuroo:**?

**Nishinoya:** oikawas called the grand king

**Nishinoya:** magazines called kageyama king of the court

**Kuroo:**??same thing??

**Oikawa:** NO ITS NOT

**Nishinoya:** it sort of is

**Oikawa:** ITS NOT

**Oikawa:** igve me a goddam n second

**Kuroo:** too upset to type right lol

**Oikawa:** tobio-idiot is the king of the court bc he dominted ever1 n he is commanding n he was a dictator and mean and cold and annoying and he made kunimi-chan almost quit n idc that he had stuff goin on u should never treat ur hitters lik that

**Oikawa:** *dominates

**Oikawa:** I am the GRAND KING i listen to my ppl and i work with them i dont control them and i know how to play 2 their strengths and i wld rather drop ded then be compared to the king of the court

**Oikawa:**

**Oikawa:** r u guys still there

**Kuroo:** i mean

**Kuroo:** noya i know youre a chill guy but are you not upset about what was just said about your kohai

**Oikawa:**!!!!!!! i am not wrong!!!!!!!!!

**Nishinoya:** listen

**Nishinoya:** kageyama came to karasuno with a lot of issues from middle school

**Nishinoya:** he knew how he was treating them wasnt right but neither was the way he was being treated in return

**Nishinoya:** alienation is still bullying

**Nishinoya:** he had a lot of trust issues and that doesnt just go away overnight

**Oikawa:** i know that

**Oikawa:** its just

**Oikawa:** ugh

**Kuroo:** wait are you mad for real

**Nishinoya:** no

**Nishinoya:** because when oikawa was describing him in all those ways, he used ‘was’

**Kuroo:**?

**Kuroo:** oh hey ur right

**Oikawa:** i

**Nishinoya:** even if you dont admit it you know hes changed

**Oikawa:** i

**Kuroo:** why do you hate him anyway

**Oikawa:** he just bothers me ok

**Kuroo:**?

**Nishinoya:** you dont like people with natural talent very much do you

**Oikawa:** HOW DID U KNO

**Oikawa:** WHO TOLD U

**Kuroo:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Kuroo:** that makes sense

**Nishinoya:** i was the same way in middle school

**Futakuchi:** so ur saying oikawa is as mature as a middle schooler

 

Three heads whip around to stare at Futakuchi. He stares back at them all, deadpan.

“Are we there yet?” He asks in a hushed voice. Nishinoya ignores the question in favor of one of his own:

“When did you wake up?”

A shrug. “I dunno, recently,” he whispers. “Also, Oikawa, get over it.”

Oikawa kicks the back of the seat, causing Ushijima to shift in his sleep and tighten his arm around Futakuchi’s shoulders. The pair stick their tongues out at each other but refuse to raise their voices, lest they wake up the most excitable member of their little group.

“What on earth are you all talking about,” Daichi whisper-asks. He keeps his eyes trained on the road, his sun-shield down to keep the sunset from blocking his vision.

“Nothing,” they all whisper simultaneously. In the rearview mirror, Daichi rolls his eyes at them.

There’s a few moments of quiet. Now that they’ve looked away from their phones their eyes have adjusted to the lack of light, and looking back is painful. Futakuchi shoves his own phone into his pocket and stares out the window, a weird sense of uncertainty washing over him. Something about this…static…is unsettling. He leans his head against Ushijima’s shoulder and watches the last rays of sunlight fade.

“You smell different,” Ushijima whispers, voice hoarse from just waking up. Futakuchi blinks in surprise. He doesn’t move his head, but he does shift his gaze to where their knees knock together. 

“Just have a feeling,” he mutters.

“Of?”

He chances a quick glance in Kuroo’s direction only to find the other passed out again, head lolled back against the headrest, expression open, hand still on his phone. Nishinoya elbows him a little to get his attention and whispers, 

“Just go back to sleep.”

And so he does.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Wait, is anyone still awake?” Oikawa’s hushed voice rings through the car. It’s dark, and he can tell by the way the clock illuminates Kuroo’s face that he’s asleep. Futakuchi is slumbering against Ushijima, who may or may not be awake with the way he’s sat up straight with his eyes closed. Bokuto is practically asleep on top of Oikawa at this point.

“I am,” Nishinoya says after a long pause. “Daichi is, but he put in ear plugs. Loud cars give him headaches.”

“Oh.”

Silence. Then, 

“Can I tell you something?”

Oikawa feels a lot more awake now, eyes flashing in the darkness. “Anything,” he says easily.

“I don’t…you know what, never mind.”

“You sure?”

“It’s just…do you…” Nishinoya chews over his words. “What do you want to do after college?”

Oikawa balks at the question. “I dunno~ I used to want to be a physicist. But I can’t imagine a world without competitive volleyball, y’know?”

“So you’ll stick with volleyball?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Oikawa shakes his head. Bokuto’s arms squeeze him lightly as the other shifts in his sleep, and Oikawa cards his hands through that spiky dyed hair as he thinks. “There aren’t many career options if I do. I’d either make it or I wouldn’t, and if I didn’t that’d not be very good.” He sighs. “I want to do well and I want to be happy. I guess there’s still a part of me that really doesn’t like the idea of failure, and worries about that.”

“You could go pro,” Nishinoya says, and he has such genuine belief in his voice that Oikawa can’t help but smile.

“Probably,” He admits. “I think…I’m still struggling with what’s inside my heart of hearts.”

“Heart of hearts?”

“You know—like, the deepest part of myself. What will make me happiest? If I’m not doing what makes me totally happy—if I know for sure I would be happier doing something else, could I still live a satisfying life?”

“How do you figure that out?”

“I mean…some people don’t.” It’s true. It’s scary, too. “I think it’s really hard for people to know what they really want. But I also think that anyone can do it. I just haven’t yet.”

“Hmm.”

“You should talk to Matssun.”

Nishinoya snorts softly. “Why?”

“Because,” Oikawa pouts, “he spent most of his freshman year in engineering before he switched to nutrition! If you’re struggling with what you want, you should talk to someone who’s already overcome part of it.”

“Yeah,” Nishinoya agrees. He sounds very subdued. “Do you think that’s what Futakuchi’s dealing with?”

At the mention of his name, Futakuchi murmurs something in his sleep and snuggles closer into Ushijima’s side. Oikawa’s eyes soften at that, taking on a more open and warm gaze than he’d ever reveal if people were watching him.

“No,” he says honestly. “I think what he’s dealing with is a different kind of pain.”

With the conversation effectively ended, Oikawa finally allows himself to close his eyes and drift off.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Hey.”

“Ngggh.” Cold. Why?

“Hey, wake up.”

“Go away.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi’s exasperated voice fades in and out of grey noise, “wake up. We’re here.”

Someone shakes Kuroo’s shoulder and he bats them away, but it’s insistent. Finally he cracks one eye open.

“What time is it?”

Daichi grins at him, teeth bright in the darkness. “We made it in time. We still have around an hour before it happens.”

“Thank god,” Kuroo croaks. He wipes at his eyes and slips on his glasses to find that Daichi had opened the passenger door and is standing there, probably had been for a while since Kuroo knew it took a long time for people to wake him up. “Okay. Okay. I’m awake.” As if to prove his point, he sits up. Daichi keeps a steadying hand on his shoulder as he swings his legs off the side of the seat.

“You wanna wake them?” Daichi asks, jerking his chin towards the other people in the car. Kuroo sighs.

“Nah,” he groans, cracking his back. “Let them sleep some more, they deserve it.”

Daichi smiles at him fondly, eyebrow raising when Kuroo sniffs and squints at him the darkness.

“You’re surprisingly tame,” he says.

“Yeah, well,” Kuroo stretches some more. “Just woke up. Give it a few minutes for the sarcasm to kick in.”

“I bet you’re just becoming fond of us all,” Daichi teases. “Must be the hidden side of sex god Kuroo Tetsurou, secretly cute and sensitive.”

Kuroo eyes him uncertainly before shrugging.

“Maybe,” he says. The genuineness takes Daichi off guard. “Anyway, let’s get this shit set up before it happens. We wouldn’t want them to miss it, would we?”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Daichi:** hey, you awake?

**Ennoshita:** mm

**Daichi:** do you remember where the trail is?

**Ennoshita:** from initiation?

**Daichi:** yeah

**Ennoshita:** nope

**Ennoshita:** i’m texting kenma though, let me ask him

**Daichi:** thanks

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_In another groupchat…_

**Shirabu:** initiation?

**Kenma:** yes

**Ennoshita:** it’s where they bring the nekoma and karasuno captains to initiate them

**Ennoshita:** it was fun

**Shirabu:** no wonder its a long drive

**Yahaba:** but y is he still asleep

**Yahaba:** ugh

**Shirabu:** calm down you idiot give him a break

**Yahaba:** but

**Yahaba:** ushijima

**Kyoutani:** actually though

**Shirabu:** tf there is nothing wrong with ushijima

**Ennoshita:** wait, so you guys still haven’t told him you like him?

**Yahaba:** ITS HARD OKAY

**Shirabu:** to be fair hed know if hed just read all the messages he misses when hes offline

**Ennoshita:** yeah, but i mean…

**Ennoshita:** neither of you are particularly good at holding back from what you want

**Kyoutani:** why do i feel so judged

**Yahaba:** so harsh

**Shirabu:** ”so harsh” literal oikawa clone

**Yahaba:** I AM NOT

**Yahaba:** im ean hes gr8 BUT he doesnt have my ass

**Shirabu:** ugh

**Akaashi:** please either stop complaining or do something

**Terushima:** haha u got called out by mom

**Ennoshita:** hey!! you’re online!!!

**Terushima:** yeahhhh about that

**Terushima:** i’m not in thailand anymore

**Yahaba:** wait whaaaaaat

**Terushima:** ok so—

 

Futakuchi blinks sleep awake so he can repeatedly hit his phone with his fist. It won’t stop buzzing, and he can see the notifications just piling up, and he is going to _kill_ them if they don’t stop.

He flinches when he realizes that there’s a hand inches from his face and blinks to adjust his eyes.

“Daichi?” He whispers into the darkness, and glances around. When had they stopped moving?

“I was just about to wake you up,” Daichi grins. He turns on the light on the roof of the car and reveals a sleepy Oikawa being helped out of the van by Kuroo, Bokuto and Nishinoya bundled up in hoodies just outside. 

“Ugh,” Futakuchi grumbles, sitting up straight. His back pops painfully into place. “Are you and Kuroo finally going to tell us what’s going on?”

There’s a playful twinkle in his eye as Daichi smiles, “oh, of course! That. Don’t worry, you’ll find out in a couple of minutes.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

It’s only about fifteen minutes of downhill hiking, but by the time they get down the edge of the forest-surrounded crater they’re winded. The air is bitter and cold, and with Spring having barely emerged in the city there’s still plenty of snow on the trail. Not to mention how years of poor preservation has led to them climbing over fallen trees, newly-formed streams, and giant boulders.

“This is pretty,” Oikawa says between breaths as they reach the edge. He peers down into a beautiful clear lake, which sits at the bottom of the cater. Kuroo and Daichi share a look and Daichi checks his watch.

“We have just enough time,” he says. Kuroo nods and motions for them all to sit down around him, his back facing the water. He grins at them in the darkness and, as they all turn off their flashlights, looks up at the starry sky. It’s much clearer now that they’re far from civilization. The stars are dazzling.

“This is the place, almost three years ago, where Daichi and I met for the first time.” He begins, his voice mysterious and dark. Futakuchi rolls his eyes and leans into Ushijima’s shoulder; Oikawa snorts. “We were kidnapped by our upperclassmen captains in the dead of night and taken to this very spot for several reasons. They are reasons that Daichi and I have come to believe are integral to the function of this team.

“When we are on the court, we cannot be seven individuals. We need to be a team. And while we’ve definitely made some significant strides in that regard, there’s something missing.” He takes a deep breath and suddenly everyone feels exactly how serious he’s being. It’s startling. “Being on a team doesn’t just mean we’re playing together. It means we’re family. Now, family doesn’t always get along—just look at Nekoma, Lev made me want to slap him every damn practice. But what’s important is that everyone trusts each other, and everyone is just as dedicated to the cause.

“High school teams are special because you spend most of your time with them—you have the same classes, you live near each other, you eat lunch together. College is different. People begin to struggle with things that they weren’t before—life directions, love, maybe even family issues. We don’t take the same classes because we all have different majors, and we don’t spend as much time together. But that’s no excuse.

“Daichi and I brought you here because we care about you. All of you, no matter how much you piss us off sometimes—and vice versa. Whatever you’re struggling with, we’re struggling with too. If you need someone to pick you up we want you to be able to call any of us. If you’re sick and you need someone to get you medicine we want you to be able to ask us to do it. If you just need a shoulder to lean on—we want to be there. You’re here because we wanted you to know that.”

They all blink slowly in Kuroo’s direction, surprised at his little speech. He rubs his neck in a sign of discomfort and turns towards the lake.

“Anyway,” he hastily continues, “there’s another reason we brought you here.”

“Watch the surface of the water,” Daichi instructs to them, and they all peer over the edge towards the lake with curious expressions. Intense silences fills the group as they all wait and watch.

“Okay,” Futakuchi says flatly after two minutes have passed, “what are we looking at.”

Kuroo looks over at Daichi, prompting everyone else to do the same, and Daichi flusters at their stares and checks his watch again.  
 “Sorry, sorry…it should be happening very s—“

All at once, the surface of the lake lights up. As though it’s made of pure light, the water shines with a cold glow that makes it look like someone had flattened the moon and stuck it into the crater.

Kuroo flips his shades back over his eyes with a smirk—the bastard came prepared. Oikawa, in all his glasses glory, can’t see anything because of the way the lens reflect, and he has to take them off and squint. 

“This is awesome,” Nishinoya breathes before hounding on his friend and ex-captain. “You knew about this since the summer before our third year?”

Daichi chuckles. “They swore us to secrecy, but we thought it would be alright at this point.”

“You know,” Ushiijma begins, and they all turn to him, “this is nice. We have something similar to an initiation at my high school, but it is planned by the faculty and is more formality than anything. This is…very heartfelt. Thank you for sharing it with us.”

“Aww~ I guess you do have a heart,” Oikawa sing-songs, and Daichi slaps the back of his head lightly in warning. “Well, we have something like that at Aoba Johsai, too! Except ours was a little scarier.”

“Scarier?” Nishinoya raises an eyebrow.

“It involved breaking and entering. Also, that was the night I got hammered for the first time. Can’t say I remember most of it, but there are…videos, apparently.”

Futakuchi perks up at this. “On your phone?” 

If Oikawa’s suspicious or annoyed, he doesn’t show it. He just hums and leans back on his hands and says,

“nope. Security videos. I got caught on camera.”

There’s a period of silence, and then they all burst out laughing. By the time it’s died down the moon has left the perfect angle and the lake is no longer filled with light. Daichi slowly clambers to his feet, groaning as his hip pops.

“We brought sleeping bags, I’ll go grab them,” he says.

“Camping out under the stars!” Oikawa grins brilliantly. “I love stargazing.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but there’s a startlingly warm smile on his face when he answers back, “I know.” He blinks. “Wait, what the—Bo, wake up!”

Bokuto blinks awake slowly; he’d been resting with his head on Oikawa’s lap, blissfully unaware of the bonding that had happened. He gives them all a sleepy grin.

“Wassup k-cat?”

“Did you even see the lake?” Kuroo groans.

“What lake?” Bokuto asks. When his best friend balks he laughs loudly. “Just kidding! I conked out like right after. I can’t help it! I’m a growing boy.”

“You’re a grown-ass man,” Kuroo grumbles, but he can’t hide his smile. It doesn’t matter if Bokuto was awake or not, because just being there was enough. Not many words had passed between the team, but Kuroo could tell. Something had changed between them all, and it had changed for the better.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Oikawa:** guys

**Oikawa:** i kno one of u had smthing 2 do w this

**Kuroo:**?

**Bokuto:**??

**Kuroo:**?????

**Bokuto:**??????????

**_cut for length._ **

**Nishinoya:** why do i have 98 notifications

**Daichi:** is everything ok?

**Oikawa:** nO

**Oikawa:** evrythin is NOT ok!!!!

**Ushijima:** What is happening?

**Kuroo:** oh

**Kuroo:** ha guess he took my advice

**Daichi:** kuroo…

**Oikawa:** IT WAS U TWO???!!!!!!!

**Oikawa:** i wld expect this from kurochan but from u daichan? betrayal

**Nishinoya:** will someone please catch me up

**Oikawa:** well

**Oikawa:** ok its not a bad thing but like. makki went CRAZY last night!!!!! like if i didnt kno 4 sure id think he was n alpha or smthing. like. ive never seen him like that b4

**Oikawa:** n we tried all sorts of differnt things n then he sent all these pics to mattsun and iwachan

**Oikawa:** like

**Oikawa:** i was SO INTO IT but also i am ltrly covered in bruises

**Oikawa:** so bad

**Futakuchi:** how bad?

**Oikawa:** SO BAD

**Oikawa:** i went 2 the store for bruise cream n the lady thought i was in some kinda accident bad

**Oikawa:** im skippin classes 2day bad

**Ushijima:** Did he hurt you?

**Oikawa:** aw

**Oikawa:** ew

**Oikawa:** no go away ur not my parent

**Oikawa:** i mean but 4real no it was totaly consen but also DAMN i am wrecked

**Kuroo:** youre welcome

**Daichi:** for the record, i had no part in this

**Oikawa:** doubtful

**Oikawa:** but bc its you ill believe it

**Nishinoya:** have you tried ice

**Oikawa:**?

**Nishinoya:** for the bruises

**Futakuchi:** use a combo ice/heat pack

**Bokuto:**???????

**Futakuchi:** itll get rid of the bruises faster trust me

**Oikawa:** i dont

**Oikawa:** but i will rn against my betr judgement

**Kuroo:** no no lets not skip over this our angsty little teenager is trying to be helpful

**Futakuchi:** fuck u

**Kuroo:** but that would be *gasps* sinful

**Bokuto:** lolol

**Daichi:** i’m on my way to your dorm, oikawa. i’ve got painkillers and an icy hot pack, do you need anything else?

**Oikawa:** omg u angel

**Oikawa:** love you so much

**Oikawa:** such a good dad

**Ushijima:** There is a meme for this occasion.

**Bokuto:** REALLY????

**Kuroo:** which meme

**Ushiijma:** I’m not sure I should say.

**Ushijima:** I don’t know if it is contextually appropriate.

**Futakuchi:** go 4 it

**Ushijima:** Oikawa, you called Daichi—Dadchi—a good dad.

**Oikawa:**?

**Bokuto:** OH

**Ushijima:** Daddy.

**Oikawa:** i

**Oikawa:** i

**Oikawa:** im gonna go bleach my eyes out brb

**_Oikawa Tooru has logged off._ **

**Kuroo:**

**Daichi:**

**Ushijima:** I’m sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable. I simply meant to share something I assumed would be amusing.

**Bokuto:** dont worry it was

**Kuroo:** uh

**Kuroo:** changing the subject…

**Nishinoya:** why does futakuchi know about getting rid of bad hickeys

**Futakuchi:** i

**_Futakuchi Kenji has logged off._ **


	9. Much Ado About Literally Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's snide, someone cries, and everyone wishes a certain someone would die
> 
>  
> 
> warning: heavy angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long weekend + little homework = lots of writing time
> 
> i'm happy to say my family life has finally begun improving! i'm really happy about it.
> 
> unlike me no one in this chapter is particularly happy.
> 
> (but you'll find out about that soon)
> 
> triggers are listed below:
> 
> panic attacks, referenced past emotional abuse
> 
> as always, reviews keep me alive~ please R&R and let me know what you think!!!

**7 p.m**

**Oikawa:** guess WHAT

 **Kuroo:** thats what

 **Bokuto:** chicken butt

 **Oikawa:** i hate u both

 **Kuroo:** you looooooove us

 **Oikawa:** ugh

 **Ushijima:** What is it?

 **Oikawa:** well

 **Oikawa:** i heard from a certain tall bird

 **Oikawa:** who likes a certain little bird

 **Oikawa:** who knows a certain little cat

 **Oikawa:** that our little beta is on a DATE

 **Kuroo:** really????

 **Nishinoya:** dang

 **Daichi:** good for him, he deserves to be happy

 **Oikawa:** theyll all b so cute 2gether

 **Kuroo:** w ait

 **Kuroo:** THEY

 **Nishinoya:** ohh

 **Nishinoya:** you mean kyoutani and yahaba right

 **Oikawa:** y epp

 **Oikawa:** theyr wining & dining him!!!!! :)) ;)

 **Oikawa:** i put a condom in yahachans pocket ;))))))

 **Daichi:** Oikawa.

 **Oikawa:**!!! not lik theyr gonna use it lol

 **Oikawa:** its tradition

 **Nishinoya:** tradition?

 **Oikawa:** cause kinchan had 1 in his backpack in middle school 4 a whole yr cause his uncle said it helps him ‘get lucky’

 **Oikawa:** so we do it 2 ppl 4 good luck ;)

 **Kuroo:** incredible. iconic

 **Bokuto:** do u have any more??

 **Oikawa:** buy ur own bochan these wont fit

 **Bokuto:** IM OFFENDED

 **Oikawa:** bochan

 **Oikawa:** they r good luck charms not meant 2 b used

 **Kuroo:** so?

 **Oikawa:** to make it funnier

 **Oikawa:** they are size xxxxs

 **Oikawa:** i can barely wrap 1 over lik 3 of my fingers

 **Daichi:** wait

 **Kuroo:** wait what

 **Kuroo:** oh my GOD DADCHI YOU DIRTY OLD MAN

 **Daichi:** don’t call me that!!!

 **Kuroo:** ohh my god

 **Bokuto:**???

 **Kuroo:** youre totally imagining oiks putting it over his fingers

 **Oikawa:** HEY

 **Daichi:** i

 **Daichi:** i’m so sorry oikawa

 **Bokuto:** HE ADMITTED IT

 **Nishinoya:** honestly wtf happened to this chat

 **Kuroo:** tbh tho like in a totally objective way that would be pretty hot

 **Bokuto:** bro ttly

 **Bokuto:** do u think hes loud in bed

 **Oikawa:** I FEEL OBJECTIFIED

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7 p.m**

**Matsukawa:** if any of you ever picture him like that again i will come over there and rip your dicks out through your eye sockets

 **Kuroo:** w oah

 **Daichi:** I’M SO SORRY MATSUKAWA-SAN

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7:30 p.m**

**Oikawa:** hey

 **Ushijima:** This is not the groupchat?

 **Oikawa:** i kno that!!!

 **Oikawa:** u didnt respond after the whole date thing

 **Oikawa:** not that i care or anything, but yknow

 **Oikawa:** i care

 **Oikawa:** if ur not ok

 **Oikawa:** sort of

 **Ushijima:** Thank you.

 **Oikawa:** ugh fine i CARE abt u god i said it

 **Oikawa:** are u ok

**Ushijima:**

**Ushijima:** I don’t think so.

 **Oikawa:** oh

 **Oikawa:** do u

 **Oikawa:** do u need anything????? lik…ice cream or something??

 **Ushijima:** You don’t have a car.

 **Oikawa:** RUDE

 **Oikawa:** YOU have a car n i got a license so

 **Ushijima:** Still, no thank you.

 **Oikawa:** ugh fine

 **Oikawa:** b ready 2 let me in2 ur place in 20 im comin over

 **Ushijima:** Why?

 **Oikawa:** cause we r gonna watch the shitty american version of 1 missed call and laugh when ppl die

 **Oikawa:** and eat popcorn and be sad 2gether

 **Ushijima:** Why are you sad?

 **Oikawa:** ltrly do i have 2 spell out everytihn

 **Oikawa:** i dont need a reason 2 b sad

 **Oikawa:** when 1 friend is sad so is the other

 **Oikawa:** transitive sadness. its a rule look it up

 **Ushijima:** Alright. Thank you, Oikawa. I will prepare popcorn.

 **Oikawa:** good

 **Oikawa:** dont u dare tell any1 about this

 **Ushijima:** Can I tell my old teammates that we are friends now?

 **Ushijima:** They are hoping we can become friends and would most likely enjoy this aspect of our interactions.

 **Oikawa:** GOD WHY IS THAT SO ADORABLE

 **Oikawa:** ugh FINE but NO ONE ELSE

 **Oikawa:** c u in 20

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Futakuchi thumbs at the movie ticket in his pocket. Overall, he’s been having a great night; it’s nice to get away with his friends. It’s like Yahaba and Kyoutani just _get_ him, they know when to push and when to let things go, and are ok with carrying the conversation when he’s too lazy to. With three people, it takes the pressure off of trying to be social. It feels more natural to him. Plus, the food was delicious and the movie was funny.

“What’re you thinking about?” Yahaba asks him, eyes glinting with the vibrant light of the street signs. He, Futakuchi, and Kyoutani are at the front of the line to get into a new club that opened up, and they can smell the alcohol and sweat from the alleyway even with the door closed.

Futakuchi shrugs. “Not much,” he admits. “Just been enjoying being with you guys.”

Kyoutani flushes from where he’s standing behind Yahaba, and the brunette leans back into his boyfriend with a pleased expression.

“We’re glad you’re having a good time,” he says smoothly, reaching out and tangling his fingers with Futakuchi’s. They must all smell like each other now, with the way Kyoutani and Yahaba have been innocently touching Futakuchi all night, but it’s probably so that Futakuchi won’t get hit on by anyone creepy when they get inside. Thankful he has such thoughtful friends, Futakuchi squeezes his hand in silent reply.

“Alright, five of you—hurry up!” A man orders as he throws the door open. Kyoutani grunts as they’re shoved by the group behind them, swung into the club by sheer force.

It’s…overwhelming. That’s Futakuchi’s first thought. There’s smoke everywhere, pouring from the ceilings. Lights flash from all directions, and there’s a collection of them at the front that indicate the location of the DJ. Booths line the sides of the room, the only escape from the massive throng of people throwing down. It’s not Futakuchi’s first time in a bar or even a club, but it’s the first time he’s been someplace quite like this.

Suddenly there are two sets of hands on him, rooting him back into his own body. Kyoutani’s rest firmly on his hips, large and steadying to make sure he doesn’t trip as they worm into the crowd. Yahaba’s land in different places, one on Futakuchi’s upper ribcage and one on his shoulder, drawing him forward, closer. The three of them thrum with the beat of the music, the bass rattling their lungs as the swathe of people pushes them closer and closer together.

Like this, time doesn’t seem to pass. Futakuchi loses himself in the moment; the way Kyoutani’s hands squeeze every so often, the same second Yahaba rolls forward to the beat. Being with them feels natural, from the way they shared their food over dinner to the way their hips swing into a neat set of three, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Someone dressed like an overzealous bartender rolls by them with a tray of shots, and they each down two. Yahaba passes over a ten and they continue their strange little dance of three, the salt lingering on Futakuchi’s lips like fire. The next few minutes are spent trying out various shots as the bartender flocks to their service.

The song changes to something lower, the bass becoming a dark and riveting heartbeat. Hands begin to wander, and Futakuchi finds one of his palms on Kyoutani’s thigh as the other presses against his back, his left hand on the curve where Yahaba’s neck meets his shoulder. The look in Yahaba’s eyes is wild and enthralling, like he’s totally in his element, and it captures Futakuchi’s attention. By the way Yahaba smirks and rolls their hips together, Yahaba knows it. 

“You good?” Kyoutani growls in his ear, and Futakuchi shudders. He must feel awful where they’re touching, he knows he’s totally sweaty, but Kyoutani only makes to move closer. His hands are still planted firmly on Futakuchi’s hips; if not for them, he surely would have fallen over. 

Not trusting his voice, especially not over the music of the club, Futakuchi votes to nod and roll back into the other. Yahaba makes a pleased sound and shifts closer into Futakuchi’s space, his eyes alive. Fingers run up and down Futakuchi’s side, more combing through his hair softly before suddenly they’re gripping tight and pulling hard and _holy shit_ —

Just like that, Yahaba leans forward and slots his mouth against Futakuchi’s. His lips are soft and taste like his last drink, and Futakuchi can barely focus on breathing and kissing at the same time. He grounds himself with Kyoutani’s chest, one of his hands finding where Kyoutani’s is on his hip and gripping onto it hard. He can feel Kyoutani’s chest heaving, can feel Yahaba continue with the hair tugging, and the music pulses through all of them as they naturally press into the outer ring of the throng. 

When they finally part and at least some of Futakuchi’s senses come back, he remembers that he is being graced with the attention of not just one, but _two_ very attractive people. With an affronted grumble he twists around, hooking into Yahaba’s belt loop with two fingers to keep him close, and presses up into Kyoutani’s space.

As their lips almost painfully meet Kyoutani lets out a rushed breath through his nose. It might be shock or surprise, or maybe even just utter lust, but whatever the reason it makes Futakuchi pleased that he can get that sort of reaction. The alpha reeks of pheromones, and when they part to breathe Futakuchi can’t help but soak them in. He knows he might—he _will_ —regret this in the morning, but right now he’s drunk and he’s pressed between two people who care about his wellbeing and make him feel attractive, and he can’t think of a reason to stop this.

Evidently, he doesn’t have to. Around half an hour must have passed before Yahaba extracts his mouth from Futakuchi’s neck and murmurs, voice hoarse, “bathroom.”

They wander the curve of the club for a while and end up finding it nestled by the bar. Kyoutani slowly leads Futakuchi onto one of the seats, leaning in to make sure he smelled taken before backing away with a swaying Yahaba in tow.

“Are you ok for five minutes?” He asks, voice low. He must be the most sober of the three of them; his eyes are clear when they make contact with Futakuchi’s.

Futakuchi bobs his head drunkenly up and down to the beat of the music. “M’fine. Jus’ don’t take tooooooo long.” He dissolves into giggles when he prolongs the life of the word ‘to’, and Kyoutani shoots him a look of such fondness that he can’t help but break into more laughter.

“I’ll be right back,” the alpha promises, and Futakuchi nods. He trusts the other to come back. Besides, as much as Futakuchi’s had to drink, he’s better off than Yahaba. Most of what he’s experiencing is probably due to club hype—the adrenaline and music is making him feel drunker than the actual alcohol. Which is why he feels at ease when he sees his friends’ backs fade into the background.

He sits there for a minute before flagging down a bartender for a glass of water. Once he’s got it, letting the cold condensation of the glass soak into his hands, he begins to shake off the club hype and settle back into his own head.

“That was quite the show.”

Ice drips down Futakuchi’s back. His breath stutters and stops as he freezes, slowly and completely.

_No._

“Oh, come now.” Daishou whispers in his ear, before sweeping sideways so that they can be face-to-face. Nothing about him has changed. “You’re still up to your old tricks, aren’t you?”

The blood drains from Futakuchi’s face. “I—I’m not—“

“You’re going to _ruin_ them, you know,” Daishou continues as if the other beta’d never spoken. “Just like you did before, isn’t that how it happened?”

“That’s not…” Futakuchi trails off weakly. He can see the bartender’s watchful gaze drift over the pair and it is only marginally comforting.

“Of course, they must know, don’t they?” Daishou laughs. “Maybe they’re just using you, then! No wonder they didn’t care about leaving you here alone while they finish up in the bathroom. They won’t get attached, of course, because who possibly could after what you did?”

“It wasn’t—it wasn’t my fault,” Futakuchi whispers. “It wasn’t…”

“Oh, but you sound so very unconvincing, Futakuchi-chan!” Daishou grins brilliantly as he leans into Futakuchi’s neck. “Wow~ you even smell like them. I can’t smell you at all. Almost like you don’t even exist—“

Daishou cuts off when Futakuchi shoves him hard. Futakuchi’s chest is heaving, his arms frozen where they’re out and his eyes wide and glued to the ground. The music begins to feel overwhelming, just the noise and the way the bass makes his stomach vibrate unpleasantly, and it’s so _hot_ and gross and the air is too thick and—

He doesn’t even realize it when he’s outside anymore. He thinks he might be in the alley still, but he can’t hear the music at all. Where is he? His fingers scrape at the pavement and he blindly reaches out until he’s curled against the alley wall, his back pressed to the cold brick. His internal temperature swings violently from too hot to too cold.

“Breathe,” he whispers to himself. He just has to do what he’s done before, right? This is nothing new. “My name is Futakuchi Kenji. I’m a freshman in university. It’s February 2017. I’m in…Tokyo. I’m going to be fine.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m going to be fine..”

Hands grip his biceps and yank him to his feet and he lets out a very unmanly screech in surprise.

“Holy— _shit_ , Futakuchi, what the hell happened?”

Not…not Kyoutani, or Yahaba. Not even Daishou.

“…Kuroo?” Futakuchi whispers.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**12 a.m**

**Yahaba:** hey can

 **Yahaba:** can someone please come over

 **Yahaba:** right now

 **Terushima:** was goiin on???

 **Yahaba:** something happened

 **Yahaba:** please can someone just come over

 **Yahaba:** please

 **Shirabu:** akaashi, kenma and i are en route. they know the gist of what happened, but we dont know where you are

 **Yahaba:** dorm

 **Yahaba:** kyou’s dorm. please hurry

 **Shirabu:** we are

 **Shirabu:** be there soon

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Shhh,” Kuroo hums. His heart is heavy. Futakuchi’s wrapped up in his comforter, everything but his head covered, and Kuroo lays next to him with his arms wrapped around the beta. Futakuchi’s hair is still wet from when Kuroo sat him down in the team’s private showers and washed away the scents and the sweat. They lay side-by-side in private silence, Yaku having been evicted from the room hours ago.

Futakuchi stares at the candle lit on Kuroo’s desk. It’s the only light in the room, calming to watch.

“How did you know?” He asks in a hoarse whisper. “To find me.”

Kuroo’s arms slowly tighten around him. “You don’t remember? You called me when you left the club.”

“How long was I…”

“It took me around thirty minutes to get there. You weren’t near the club when I found you.”

A shuddering breath. “Was I…?”

Kuroo closes his eyes and presses his face into the back of Futakuchi’s hair in an effort to get the other to stay calm.

“You weren’t conscious of what was happening, but you were responsive. You were able to answer any self-identifying questions.” 

Futakuchi sniffles. He feels weak, and angry that he was weak, and angry that Daishou had to go and—

“If it’s ok to ask,” Kuroo says slowly, drawing Futakuchi out of his own head, “why did you call me? I’m not in your speed dial. I’m glad you did—so glad, and I’d go anywhere you needed me to in a heartbeat—but we’re not exactly the closest.”

Futakuchi stares at the candle. “You’re…honest.” He whispers finally. “You’re really honest. And…you knew him.”

“Him?” Kuroo asks, thinking. “Wait, did—did someone do this to you? Did someone…cause you to—“ he cuts himself off. “If you don’t want to tell me that’s ok, just as long as you tell _someone_.”

“Daishou,” Futakuchi’s voice hiccups over the name and ice runs through Kuroo’s veins.

Daishou. A bully in the worst of ways. Someone who is able to cut deeper than anyone without laying a finger. Someone who leaves painful scars invisible to the eye, scars that heal slowly and flare up in the worst of ways at the worst of times. Daishou…

If he’s somehow involved with Futakuchi’s past—something Kuroo didn’t even realize could be considered a topic of discussion—then it explains a whole lot. Why Futakuchi is slow to trust, why he protects himself with sarcasm and sharp remarks, why the second generation of captains seems so protective of him. He can’t believe he didn’t realize that it was more than just sarcasm, that maybe there was a reason Futakuchi was the way he was. Everyone has skeletons in their closet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Futakuchi shakes his head vehemently and then, in contrast, begins.

“I had…when I was in middle school, he transferred into my team the last year. He…he was the one who helped me figure out I was bi…and he just…he was nice. To me. People would tell me how m-mean he was to them but I—he was my best friend…and I didn’t believe it. Who would? And he was always…protective of me.

“Two of my upperclassman who were high schoolers, who I was close with when we played together, they heard about it…they didn’t like him. They would come to our games, and they started reaching out a lot more; they helped me with homework, sometimes they even ran our practices. And Daishou, he—he really hated them.

“I…had a crush on them,” his voice drops even though he’s already whispering. Kuroo has to lean in further to hear. “My first one ever. And I think…I think he knew before I did, about it. And he knew that they were in love with each other already. He—“ Futakuchi’s voice broke, “he told me to go for it. That they felt the same way, and that I should make a m-move. And he was my best friend. I trusted him. So…I did.

“One night after they helped me with homework, while one of them was in the bathroom, the other—we—I kissed him. And his b-boyfriend came back i-in and h-he got r-really m—“

Futakuchi cuts himself off, dissolving into quiet whimpers. Distressed, Kuroo rubs his cheek along Futakuchi’s neck, trying to make that terrified scent go away. 

“Daishou told him that his boyfriend was cheating on him with me,” Futakuchi breathes it all out in one go, turning so he’s on his side and can lean his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder. “H-he set me up. They b-broke up and even after they realized what h-happened they just, they never spoke to me again.”

So…oh, god, Kuroo thinks. What a hot mess. With his fingers curling tightly into the blankets that wrap the beta up, he can’t help but just want to shield Futakuchi from the world. Like this, knowing how much has happened in his past and how much pain he’s been shouldering, Kuroo has to fight the urge to huddle under the covers too and just hold Futakuchi until the hurt goes away.

He also wants to scold the fuck out of Yahaba and Kyoutani. Yeah, their intentions were good, but they knew about what happened to Futakuchi in the past and couldn’t have found a calmer, healthier way to try and bring him into their relationship? A way different from just bringing Futakuchi to a club and going ham? Honestly. Judging by the dark marks dotting Futakuchi’s shoulders and neck they don’t have the best self-control, but this is just ridiculous. Yahaba should know from watching Oikawa’s boyfriend dynamics that he needs to take things slow.

“Is there anything I can do right now to help you?” Kuroo asks softly, letting the hand not wrapped around Futakuchi pet the brunette’s hair. Silky, just like Oikawa’s. Futakuchi shakes his head.

“I’m not—used to asking for help,” he admits. “This is enough.”

Well, that’s not exactly an answer that Kuroo like’s to hear, but he’ll settle with that for now. He presses his chin into the crown of Futakuchi’s head and hums, eyes on the candle sitting on his desk. 

“Don’t leave,” Futakuchi whispers. Kuroo’s grip on him tightens.

“Sleep,” he orders, not unkindly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3 a.m**

**Bokuto:** how is he??

 **Kuroo:** hasnt fallen asleep fully yet

 **Kuroo:** every time he settles down a nightmare wakes him up

 **Bokuto:** D:

 **Akaashi:** have you checked his back?

 **Kuroo:** no why

 **Akaashi:** the last time daishou confronted him, he was very aggressive

 **Akaashi:** please just check

 **Kuroo:** ok

 **Kuroo:** theres some light bruising but nothing serious

 **Tsukishima:** apparently kunimi just saw daishou

 **Bokuto:** kunimi???????????????

 **Bokuto:** OH

 **Bokuto:** THE LITTLE ONE OMG

 **Tsukishima:** he’s not little he’s almost as tall as me you idiot

 **Bokuto:** FALSE hes a little precious flower that could blow away in the wind

 **Tsukishima:** anyway he says that he just saw Daishou get kicked out of the bar

 **Tsukishima:** oh

 **Kuroo:** what???

 **Tsukishima:** he sent this **click image to enlargen**

**Kuroo:** holy sh it

 **Bokuto:** did he just

 **Tsukishima:** apparently seijous pretty possessive of their players

 **Bokuto:** damn that kid can punch tho

 **Bokuto:** lik id never expect the twig 2 b able 2 throw down

 **Kuroo:** good. i wish i could do that

 **Kuroo:** futakuchi is really messed up 

**Bokuto:** :’(

 **Bokuto:** do u need us to come over?

 **Kuroo:** no, i dont want to overwhelm him

 **Kuroo:** i can relate to what hes going through so im gonna find out who his professors are and email them that hes not able to work on homework this weekend. i can afford to take a day off and take care of him

 **Bokuto:** ill stop by 4 lunch or something!!!!! 

**Tsukishima:** has anyone told ushijima

 **Kuroo:** yahaba said he texted oikawa but theres no response yet

 **Kuroo:** im not gonna post in our team chat until futakuchis awake and can tell me its ok to

 **Akaashi:** you seem pretty calm about this

 **Kuroo:** calm?

 **Kuroo:** no. im going to find daishou and skin him. i never want him to be able to do something like this again. i will emotionally WRECK him until hes too broken to hurt other people.

 **Tsukishima:** woah there

 **Bokuto:** kuroo ur scarin me buddy

 **Kuroo:** sorry

 **Kuroo:** i know thats graphic

 **Akaashi:** does this have anything to do with why you said you can relate to this?

 **Kuroo:** well

 **Kuroo:** yeah

 **Akaashi:** do you want to talk about it?

 **Kuroo:** thanks but

 **Kuroo:** not right now. i need to take care of futakuchi and i cant do that if im stuck in my own head

 **Akaashi:** alright

 **Bokuto:** dont 4get ill see u w takeout for lunch 2morrow!!!!!

 **Kuroo:** i wont forget

 **Kuroo:** but i do have to go hes having another nightmare

 **Kuroo:** bye

 **Tsukishima:** take care of each other

 **Akaashi:** if you need anything

 **Bokuto:** love u!!!!!

 **Kuroo:** <3

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

When Futakuchi wakes up, he is wrapped firmly in Kuroo’s arms. Sunlight streams through the open window as cold February air sweeps into the room. The candle, which burnt out long ago, is a puddle of dried wax spread over Kuroo’s math notes. 

“Oh! You’re awake,” Yaku says cheerfully. He’s going around the room with a laundry basket in hand, throwing Futakuchi’s clubbing stuff into the mix as he does. “I’m making coffee soon, do you want any?”

Futakuchi blinks slowly and sits up, trying to remember what happened. Then, just as he feels his stomach begin to cramp up, a wastebasket is shoved next to the bed. He manages to lean over just in time to throw up, careful not to get anything on the bed. From the noise Kuroo begins to stir, sitting up and rubbing a warm hand up and down Futakuchi’s back.

“You had a pretty rough night,” he says groggily, not at all grossed out.

Yaku pauses in his cleaning to set a water bottle and a pack of gum on the desk, making a soft cooing noise and rubbing Futakuchi’s head before going back to picking up the laundry. By the time Futakuchi stops heaving his mouth tastes disgusting, and he blinks tears out of the corners of his eyes.

“This sucks,” he rasps finally, grabbing the water bottle and uncapping it. As he gargles Yaku opens the door and heads out to the laundry room, a towel slung over his shoulder. When he spits he grabs a piece of gum and closes his eyes, dropping back down onto the mattress. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Kuroo says, resting on his side with his head propped under his hand, eyes on Futakuchi. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty shitty.”

Kuroo snorts. “Well, yeah. But I know what it’s like, being around him. So, how are you actually feeling?”

Out of all the things Futakuchi was prepared to be asked, it wasn’t that. It’s easy to forget that Kuroo knows exactly what Daishou’s like. It’s easy to forget that, despite how different they are, they’ve had extremely similar life experiences. 

“I don’t know,” he confesses. His voice feels small, weak. “I don’t…I just really don’t know. I thought I was ok. I haven’t—I saw him at tournaments in high school and I was fine.”

“You were also with your team, and most likely the other captains,” Kuroo reminds him.

“I know, I just…I thought that he didn’t have that kind of hold on me anymore.” Futakuchi grins morosely. His eyes stare out at the ceiling in defeat. “I guess I’ll never really be free from him.”

That makes Kuroo’s heart sting. “Hey,” he says, waiting until Futakuchi looks him in the eye. “You are free. Just because he can get a reaction out of you doesn’t mean that he gets to control your life. We all get affected by different things but that doesn’t mean they rule us. It just means that’s a part of us that we have to keep in mind. But you are not. Ruled. By him. You’re your own person.”

“I’m my own person,” Futakuchi whispers back, eyes blank. He repeats it again, as though he’s testing the waters. 

“You’re your own person,” Kuroo nods firmly. “You can come to me if you ever need reminding.”

At those words Futakuchi’s eyes are back on him. “Why are you doing this?” He asks, sounding hopeful and confused. “We aren’t really friends, and we don’t get along. You don’t like me, you could’ve just dropped me off with a school nurse or something.”

Kuroo stares at him as if he really can’t comprehend Futakuchi’s confusion. “We’re teammates,” he says, as if that explains everything.  
 “But like…”

“Look, just because we don’t get along doesn’t mean I can’t help you. Not getting along doesn’t mean not caring, it just means we’re…different. I care when you’re not ok. And I know you care when I’m not, either. So as much as I’m not you’re biggest fan, I will do whatever it is you need me to do to help. You need me to find Daishou’s slimy ass and whip it into next week? Fine. You just need a ride to the grocery store? Whatever. I don’t care what it is, I just care that you’re feeling better.”

Tears well up in Futakuchi’s eyes and he wipes angrily at them, embarrassed.

“Thanks,” he whispers. Kuroo grins.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up, ‘cause you look like total shit.”

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**9:30 a.m**

 

 **Matsukawa:** oikawa

 **Matsukawa:** oikawa

 **Matsukawa:** oikawa

 **Matsukawa:** oikawa

 **Oikawa:** omg WHAT

 **Matsukawa:** have u not heard

 **Matsukawa:** seirously have u not checked ur messages

 **Oikawa:** soryy ive been w ushiwaka

 **Oikawa:** hes down abt futachan seein our little kohai

 **Matsukawa:** listen.

 **Matsukawa:** are u with him rn

 **Oikawa:** no???? he went out 2 get us coffee. probs b back in lik 20ish. y?

 **Matsukawa:** check your messages.

 **Matsukawa:** im here if u need 2 call

 **Oikawa:** ok???

 **Oikawa:** oh my god

 **Matsukawa:** just breathe

 **Oikawa:** NO

 **Oikawa:** yahachan never told me the details of what happened with daishou and futachan but im serious it worried me

 **Oikawa:** i cant believe i wasnt there for him

 **Matsukawa:** its not ur fault, u were asleep

 **Matsukawa:** you physically were incapable of answering

 **Oikawa:** i dont care im going to yahachan rn

 **Matsukawa:** not futakuchi?

 **Oikawa:** id probably just make futachan worse. but yahachan i kno how 2 help

 **Matsukawa:** listen i kno u want 2 help but i rly think u should just stay w ushijima

 **Oikawa:** how can i stand by when my beloved friends are hurting

 **Matsukawa:** they have people w them, helping them. but ushijima doesnt have any1 with him.

 **Matsukawa:** he might need u when he finds out

 **Oikawa:** oh no

 **Matsukawa:**?

 **Oikawa:** kuroo just posted in the groupchat

 **Oikawa:** he just explained everything

 **Matsukawa:** so?

 **Oikawa:** so

 **Matuskawa:** OH

 **Matsukawa:** oh no

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

Ushijima is standing in line, waiting for his and Oikawa’s coffee, when he finally decides to check his phone. He and Oikawa were up late last night, and it makes him happy he finally has someone he can consider a very close friend. However, he is feeling very tired and just wants to enjoy his coffee with his newfound friend.

 **Kuroo:** guys

 **Kuroo:** something happened last night that you need to know about

Ushijima blinks at the message, wondering why Kuroo sounds so serious. It’s honestly unusual for the ravenette. Just as he begins reading it there’s a commotion at the front of the cafe. However, he can’t look up. He can’t—

He feels his heart start to beat louder. Everything is too painful, to bright, too much, and as his breathing quickens he feels soft hands grip his biceps and pull him away from the crowd.

“Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa asks hesitantly, once they’re out of the crowd. The omega is still in his pajamas. Ushijima cannot hear him. He can’t see him, or even smell him—everything is red. How dare Daishou…how _dare_ Daishou ever—

Ushijima is filled with rage. “I’m going to _kill_ him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons: 
> 
> -Yaku is the Team Mom
> 
> -Yahaba and Kyoutani didn't actually get along at all until their senior year
> 
> -Ennoshita gets really homesick sometimes and Shirabu, the chronic insomniac, often spends hours messaging him and sending him words of encouragement
> 
> -the third-gen captains have a Top Secret Group Chat that no one knows about. They're all hailed as astonishingly perfect captains, all cool-headed and patient and unshakable. In secret they use the group chat to bully each other and to call each other out for being complete dorks.
> 
> -but also if they sense someone is out to harm one of them they all get hella protective and shut that shit down
> 
> -Coach has Yaku on speed dial


	10. My Place in Hell is the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -contains minor power rangers spoilers  
> -i do actually like the pink ranger fyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha consistent updates???? what does that mean ahhhahahaahhahaha

**Oikawa:** guysssssssss

**Oikawa:** hello?????????????

**Oikawa:** i can n will b more annoying!!! 

**Oikawa:** u r askin 4 it!!!!!

**Kuroo:** yo yo daddy-o

**Oikawa:**..

**Oikawa:** i changed my mind. im betr off w/o u

**Kuroo:** hey!!

**Bokuto:** HEY!!!!!!

**Kuroo:** bro!!

**Bokuto:** bro!!!

**Oikawa:** i hav no less than 3!!! things 2 discuss this 1 time

**Bokuto:** 321

**Daichi:** what is it?

**Oikawa:** dai-chan!!!

**Daichi:** please go to bed after this.

**Oikawa:** neverr

**Oikawa:** ANyway

**Oikawa:** 1: those stupid alpha classes r makin ushiwaka l8 2 practice and its annOYING

**Daichi:** they were court mandated after what happened with futakuchi. he has no choice.

**Oikawa:** he didn’t!!!! even!!!!! do!!!!! anything!!!!!

**Kuroo:** actually he asked for them

**Oikawa:** w hat.

**Kuroo:** yeah

**Kuroo:** with everything with his meds and now this, he really wants to get a handle on it

**Kuroo:** but you have to get like court admission to get into them for free so

**Kuroo:** court mandated

**Oikawa:** oh

**Oikawa:** well

**Oikawa:** thing #2!!!!

**Oikawa:** my beloved beloved matsuchan is getting…A TATTOO!!

**Nishinoya:** so?

**Kuroo:** ayy noya sup

**Nishinoya:** sup

**Oikawa:** bc!! ive decided to get one with him!

**Bokuto:** CAN I GET ONE TOO??????

**Oikawa:** yeah!!!!!

**Kuroo:** team tats

**Daichi:** isn’t that a little…

**Kuroo:** exactly

**Nishinoya:** im down

**Bokuto:** NOYA!!! LETS GET MATCHING!!!

**Nishinoya:** hell yeah!

**Nishinoya:** just texted tanaka, he wants one too

**Bokuto:** TRIPLE MATCHING TATTOOS!!!!

**Ushijima:** I would like one as well.

**Bokuto:** YES!!! TEAM TATS!!!!!!!!

**Daichi:** i don’t know…

**Oikawa:** itll be fun!!

**Daichi:** yeah..

**Kuroo:** no worries my dude

**Kuroo:** im probably not getting one either

**Nishinoya:** and the third thing?

**Oikawa:** right!!!

**Oikawa:** so

**Oikawa:** ive been doing like a lot of thinking

**Daichi:** your typing got better?

**Oikawa:** and ive decided

**Oikawa:** that i

**Oikawa:** want

**Oikawa:** to stop playing competitive volleyball after uni

**Kuroo:**

**Bokuto:**

**Nishinoya:**

**Nishinoya:** where is this coming from??

**Oikawa:** on the car ride. u were thinking abt ur future.

**Oikawa:** it got me thinking about mine

**Oikawa:** what i want

**Oikawa:** what will make me happy

**Oikawa:** i love vb but

**Oikawa:** tbh my knee still hurts a lot and it puts a lot of strain on my body

**Oikawa:** i think its the best decision like. for me

**Ushijima:** I’m glad I will be able to play with you as a teammate before the end of your career.

**Kuroo:** waka!!!

**Ushijima:** Hello, everyone.

**Daichi:** how are the classes going?

**Ushijima:** They are going well.

**Ushijima:** I have made several friends. They are very nice.

**Kuroo:** aww

**Kuroo:** look dadchi your little ushiwaka is all grown up

**Daichi:** kuroo.

**Bokuto:** wheres futa?????????????

**Nishinoya:** he went out tonight. hopefully he’s sleeping it off lol

**Kuroo:** good

**Daichi:** i’m surprised at how well he’s been since everything that happened.

**Oikawa:**??

**Daichi:** i mean i’m very glad, too, but i’m surprised. after he spent the night at kuroo’s he seems fine. like nothing’s changed.

**Kuroo:** you know he was captain right

**Daichi:** yeah.

**Bokuto:** oh!!!!! i know this!!1! can i ell!!?!!!!

**Kuroo:** lol sure

**Bokuto:** he gotta captain as second yr!!!! n he did pretty well!!!!!! 

**Bokuto:** hes strong!!

**Daichi:** i’m sure he is, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be hurt for a while.

**Kuroo:** i kkknow

**Kuroo:** what i guess im saying is that he knows how to pick himself up

**Nishinoya:** i get that

**Daichi:** it was hard to see him go through that.

**Ushijima:** Agreed. I wish I could protect him from that pain.

**Oikawa:** awww~

**Oikawa:** but you cant

**Bokuto:** HARSH

**Nishinoya:** hes right though. hes gotta face this himself

**Nishinoya:** we can support him but we cant hold his hand through life

**Futakuchi:** jfc

**Futakuchi:** i leave my phone for 1 fuckin minute

**Futakuchi:** yall got tests this monday dont you???????

**Oikawa:** shhh

**Daichi:** i’ve given up on them, honestly.

**Futakuchi:** them or the tests lol

**Daichi:** them.

**Kuroo:** ouch. hit where it hurts dadchi

**Oikawa:** you cant escape our love futachan~~~

**Futakuchi:** i can try

 

There’s a knock at the door. Oikawa glances up, surprised, and puts down his phone so that the room is bathed in darkness. “I’m sleeping!” He calls, bundling up in his blankets. Hopefully it’s not his RA. 

“It’s me,” Daichi’s muffled voice echoes through the room. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says. “Keep me company during our fun little group chat~”

Daichi quietly opens the door and enters the room, toeing off his shoes and padding over to the bed.

“Hey,” he whispers. Oikawa watches him awkwardly situate himself on the bed, sitting above the covers, with an amused but tired smile. Once an appropriately uncomfortable amount of time passes, he says:

“Just get in, Dai-chan. I’m getting cold just looking at you.”

Daichi blinks. Once it’s registered he nods, surprisingly unembarrassed at the idea, and slides into the bed behind Oikawa. The setter rolls over so that they’re face to face, their phones between them to keep them inside the groupchat.

“So?” Oikawa prompts. Daichi starts.

“I—how did you decide that volleyball wasn’t right for you?”

“Well,” Oikawa says carefully, “it wasn’t really a decision. It was more…it was a feeling. I’ve had it for a while, I think. I’ve known that this will be one of my last years playing competitively.”

“It wasn’t anything we did? Or like…”

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault, if that’s what you’re getting at. I never entered university with the illusion that I knew what I wanted, so it’s not like I had planned on going pro and decided recently not to.” Oikawa picks at the sheets. “If anything, this is the most I’ve loved playing. My knee is a lot stronger than it was in high school, and I loved being at Aoba Johsai but the playing level here in comparison is really something else.”

“But if you love it so much…why are you leaving it?”

Oikawa smiles sadly. “Oh, I’ll definitely miss it. I’m thinking about putting together a network so that we can put on rec games and stuff after everyone graduates. But…I just know. I know it’s the right decision for me, even though I don’t know exactly what I want.”

“Oh.” Daichi’s face is unreadable. Oikawa frowns, reaching out and playing with the palm of Daichi’s hand.

“Why all the questions? Not that I don’t love talking about myself.”

Daichi stares at their hands. “I think I want to go pro,” he whispers.

“Really?!” Oikawa exclaims, kicking Daichi’s shin in excitement. “That’s so exciti—“ He cuts off immediately when Daichi’s eyes water up. “Whats wrong?”

“You’re so much better than me,” Daichi gets out. His breath hitches between each word. “You work so hard, you’re so dedicated. And the others…I’m just. I’m a good player who can h-hold my own, but…but I’m not great.”

“Oh, Dai-chan,” Oikawa says. He reaches forward and pulls Daichi into an awkward hug, relaxing into it when Daichi wraps his arms around the setter’s back and holds him close for comfort. 

“What if I’m not good enough?”

“You are,” Oikawa whispers. His voice is muffled by Daichi’s shoulder. “You are, you know I wouldn’t lie about it. But if you’re really feeling this way, we’ll help. We’ll do whatever we can to make sure you’re ready.”

Daichi buries his face into Oikawa’s hair and dissolves into quiet sobs. Without hesitating Oikawa rubs his back and comforts him, just happy to be there for his friend. Letting his scent fall over Daichi to calm him down is almost instinctive. He doesn’t even think, after a few minutes of letting Daichi respond to some remaining texts, when he turns off their phones and they both fall asleep. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**3 a.m**

**Bokuto:** are we the aliens the mayans were talking about. are we all aliens except the mayans, who predicted we would inhabit this planet.

**Daichi:** please go to sleep

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Uh…” Hanamaki stares. “Are we interrupting something?”

“Eh?” Matsukawa peeks around the doorway and blanches. “What the fuck?”

For a split second, a tense silence crosses over the room. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stand in the doorway, staring down a drowsy Daichi. Blinking slowly, Daichi realizes the position he’s in. Oikawa’s legs are tangled with his, and his arms are tight around the omega’s back. He goes completely tense. In his arms, Oikawa shifts and snuggles closer, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s eyes follow the movement robotically.

“T-this isn’t—“ Daichi whispers, “it—I was—it—“

“You won the bet,” Hanamaki groans, leaning back against his boyfriend’s chest. “Ugh, I hate cleaning.”

Matsukawa’s face morphs from blank to smug in an instant. “Told you,” he sing-songs. He wraps his arms around Hanamaki’s middle and meets Daichi’s uncertain gaze. “Don’t worry, Oikawa texted us last night that you came over. We just didn’t realize you would be—“

“—spooning like an old married couple,” Hanamaki says. “It’s cute. But don’t get any ideas, or you’ll wake up tomorrow bald.”

Offering a wary smile, Daichi relaxes back into the mattress. “You guys aren’t angry?” He asks tentatively. 

“Nope.” Matsukawa pops the ‘p’. He hooks his chin over Hanamaki’s shoulder and unashamedly begins to scent him. “We figured this would happen at some point.”

“That…what?”

“You all becoming pack,” Hanamaki says, like it’s no big deal. Daichi blinks. Opens and closes his mouth. 

“But. I.”

“What’s going on?” Oikawa mumbles into Daichi’s chest. “People are talking. Too loud.”

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Matsukawa says. Oikawa perks up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Matssun! Makki!” He turns over in bed, still wrapped in Daichi’s arms, a brilliant and sleepy grin on his face. “Join us~”

“Eh—“

That’s about all Daichi gets out before he’s crushed into the bed by two more bodies. The bed quakes. He’s not sure how much more weight it can hold without becoming compromised. Oikawa keens happily, leaning up a little so he can peck Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the lips, and then wraps an arm around all of them to ruin what little space bubbles they had left.

“Good morning~” he says. His face is squished into Daichi’s shoulder now, what with having no room. “What brings you to my lovely abode?”

Hanamaki lets his head rest on Daichi’s chest, and even with the fact that three of the four bed occupants are dating each other and very attractive, there is an innocence to the action that keeps Daichi from getting uncomfortable. Seems being boyfriends with the Oikawa-Iwaizumi duo has helped Hanamaki soothe any tension from a situation.

“You and Kuroo and Bokuto have a test today, don’t you?” Hanamaki asks. 

Oikawa gasps. “Does that mean—“

Matsukawa points to the doorway and, sure enough, there’s a bag resting just inside of it. Daichi can’t figure out what’s inside.

“What is it?” He asks. Matsukawa makes direct eye contact with him, and he feels himself flush. 

“Doughnuts. We’re hoping someday we can make Oikawa fat.” 

“Mean! I will look flawless always~” Oikawa croons, turning his head so he can glare up at his boyfriends. Still, it takes only a second for that look to be wiped off his face by complete and utter adoration. “You two are the best. Love you.”

“We love you too,” Matsukawa says. He leans down and presses a firm kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, his eyes half-lidded, and his voice is husky with the morning; Daichi isn’t actually attracted to any of them like that, but he averts his eyes simply because of how natural and good they look together.

“You see what sappy crap I have to put up with every single day,” Hanamaki groans. “It was bad enough watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi grow up together. Now I’m stuck in a disney-romcom hell.”

“You sound annoyed, but your face says otherwise,” Daichi says honestly. Hanamaki is watching his boyfriends with such a dopey expression, it was just too easy to tease him.

“Anyway,” Hanamaki changes the subject, “we also came to check on you. Oikawa fell asleep before he could tell us why you came over. We weren’t sure what we were gonna walk into this morning.”

Ah. Warmth blooms in Daichi’s chest. He really can’t believe he spent the greater part of his high school volleyball career disliking the whole of Aoba Johsai. To be fair, their teams were so different in skills that it left Daichi with a sour feeling whenever they played. He’d always been jealous of Oikawa and his friends, who seemed to have no worries on the court, on or off. But his third year he got to know them better, especially after the group chat for captains was made. He learned that Oikawa’s power and strength came from not just from work ethic, but from a desperate longing to beat Ushijima and a pride that led to further injury. That he had friends, but went through the same insecurities as any other high schooler. Daichi began to see the intricate workings of a complex human being, rather than a petty academy student.

Still lost in thought, Daichi glances over at Oikawa. Really, the brunette’s come a long way. He no longer pushes himself to the point of complete exhaustion, even if he’s still learning to rest when necessary. He made up with Ushijima. 

_Have I grown?_ Daichi wonders. _How have I moved forward?_

“Hey,” Oikawa pokes his cheek. “Stop that. It’s too early. Also, you need to go back to your dorm before your test.”

“Eh?” Daichi checks the clock. “Oh, jeez. I guess we slept in a little too much. Sorry,” he apologizes. Hanamaki lifts himself up into a plank position so that Daichi can squeeze out from under him, rolling over Oikawa to his freedom. Before he leaves, though, he turns.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely. “I really appreciate all of your care.”

Oikawa’s eyes soften, and he has a warm smile on his face. “Any time, Dai-chan,” he says. Daichi flashes him a smile of his own before ducking out. He’ll probably be late for his test, but that’s fine. It was worth it.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Kuroo:** uh

**Kuroo:** so oikawa…

**Bokuto:** yeah uh oiks?

**Oikawa:** n.o

**Bokuto:** we’re sooorry :(((

**Kuroo:** so so sorry

**Oikawa:** no. i refuse 2 set 2 LIARS

**Oikawa:** ID RATHER SET 2 HIGH SCHOOL USHIWAKA

**Bokuto:** *GASP*

**Kuroo:** i swear we were gonna go

**Kuroo:** but uh

**Bokuto:** i spent the night in his dorm and we forgot to set the alarm :(

**Oikawa:** DPDFOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED 

**Oikawa:** u made a LIAR out of me bochan!

**Oikawa:** a LIAR

**Nishinoya:** what did they do this time?

**Futakuchi:** “this time” lol

**Oikawa:** they!!!! they!!!! didnt go 2 r test this morning!!

**Oikawa:** the prof was gonna giv them 0s!!!

**Oikawa:** i had 2 lie 4 them!!!!

**Ushijima:** That is unfortunate. Kuroo is a very good student.

**Futakuchi:** to b clear bokuto u r not a good student

**Bokuto:** hey!!!

**Bokuto:** but tru

**Kuroo:** also guys i think dadchi is running low on gas this morning

**Futakuchi:** what.

**Oikawa:** what.

**Nishinoya:** what.

**Daichi:**?

**Kuroo:** dude

**Kuroo:** have you looked in a mirror today yet

**Daichi:** no…?

**Daichi:** oh no

**Oikawa:** what

**Bokuto:** O MY GODD I SEE HIM

**Bokuto:** HES WEARIN THE XMAS SHIRT

**Oikawa:** oh daichan

**Oikawa:** poor, sweet daichan

**Kuroo:** the greatest day of my life

**Nishinoya:** i got a pic

**Daichi:** hey!

**Nishinoya:** how did this even happen lol

**Daichi:** i was in a rush when i got back

**Futakuchi:** u spent the night. in some1s room.

**Futakuchi:** dirty old man

**Kuroo:** called OUT

**Bokuto:** ayyy

**Bokuto:** wait actually tho?????

**Daichi:** i spent the night with oikawa. he was helping me with volleyball

**Oikawa:** we spooned~

**Bokuto:** WHAT

**Bokuto:** I WANNA SPOON

**Kuroo:** bo, you already did. with me.

**Bokuto:** o right lol

**Daichi:** anyway

**Daichi:** i’ve decided i want to try to go pro after i graduate. so.

**Daichi:** hello?

**Bokuto:** 1 sex

**Bokuto:** *sec

 

Daichi stares at his phone screen and nervously taps his foot against the ground. He resigns himself to no answer, and it’s the exact moment that he looks back down at his books that the door to the study room is thrown open.

“WE ARE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” 

And suddenly there are two massive volleyball players launching themselves at him. Kuroo gets there first, practically tackling him out of the chair. Immediately Daichi’s elbows have rug burns on them. Bokuto is next, flopping down on top of both of them with a satisfied “oompf”.

“We were worried about you,” Kuroo admits. His face is squished into the dirty carpet. “Being on a team of captains and everything. You’re levelheaded, but sometimes you compare yourself to others too much. We thought you might get depressed ‘cause of it.”

Seriously, Daichi loves his teammates. 

“Thanks for that,” he says, “but this is a study room.” Literally forty irritated students are glaring at them, especially the table of third-years near the back. Worth it, though. 

“Oops,” Kuroo grins sheepishly as he and Bokuto get up. They offer Daichi a hand and pull him to his feet. “We should all go out to dinner tonight, as celebration. Plus, we all had tests today. Well, everyone but us. So we all deserve it.”

“I thought Oikawa and Matsukawa were getting their tattoos tonight?” 

Bokuto blinks. “Is that today? Yay! I wanna get one!”

“You need a consultation, Bo,” Kuroo reminds him. Bokuto deflates. 

“Team tats…” He mumbles. Kuroo rolls his eyes, a relaxed grin on his face as he slings an arm over Bokuto’s shoulders.

“In another life, buddy.”

They all flinch when their phones simultaneously go off.

 

**Futakuchi:** god can u all not b a public menace for like 2 seconds jfc

 

“He can see us,” Bokuto whispers, awed. He immediately is glancing around, searching for the beta. “Where is he? I don’t see him.”

“Hiding from you, probably,” Kuroo snorts. For a minute it’s quiet between the three of them, what with their most talkative member silent as he searches for their teammate. And then…

“HA!” Bokuto shouts, and everyone turns again. Before Futakuchi can escape Bokuto has bounded over to the bookshelf and drags the beta into a hug from behind, his forearm pressed to Futakuchi’s collarbone. “Found youuu!”

Futakuchi glares at Kuroo and Daichi. His expression reads, ‘this is your fault’.

“Hey,” he says when they approach. He stiffens when Bokuto twitches and buries his face into Futakuchi’s neck, going a little red; when the alpha noses just under his ear he twists around and presses his hand to Bokuto’s face to push the other away. “ _Just where do you think you’re touching?!_ ”

Bokuto outright _wails_ , surprised by the sudden attack on his face, and lets go of the beta immediately. They get a deadly stink-eye from the professor in the corner.

“You think we should celebrate Daichi’s decision, right?” he asks Futakuchi sullenly, still rubbing his nose. It’s cute. Kuroo blushes a little and hides it by shifting his gaze to the window.

“Do you want to?” Futakuchi asks Daichi, which makes Kuroo and Bokuto pause. They hadn’t actually thought about that. Would Daichi want to celebrate something like that, or would he prefer to just announce it in the chat and not ponder over it?

Daichi thinks it over before smiling. “It would be nice,” he admits. “Besides, it’s fun when we all get dinner together.”

“We should get coldstone after,” Bokuto says.

“Bro,” Kuroo says, “you read my mind.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro!”

“Br—“ Futakuchi slaps his hand over Kuroo’s mouth.

“Say ‘bro’ one more time,” he says in a low voice, “and I swear to god I will show them a picture of you from your freshman-year cultural festival.”

Kuroo freezes. “Y-you don’t have something like that.”

“I said I have blackmail on all of you before. I wasn’t lying.”

Kuroo gulps. Meanwhile, Daichi and Bokuto watch the interaction with wide eyes. 

“Aaaaanyway,” Kuroo laughs nervously, “let’s figure out a time later to go out. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah,” Daichi smiles warmly. “Sounds nice.” It’s true they can get a little…rowdy, when they’re all together in public. What with the christmas party, and the airport incident. But he’ll make sure to keep them all in line. Besides, it’ll probably be on a school night anyhow. What could possibly happen?

Famous last words.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

It’s happening. It’s actually happening.

“Oh, stop worrying,” Iwaizumi snorts. Even so, he’s got his foot hooked around Oikawa’s ankle anchoring him through the panic. “Seriously, it’s gonna be _fine_.”

“E-easy for you to say!” Oikawa says. “You have, like, a _million_ tattoos already, and your brutish instincts handle pain better than my delicate—ouch!” He cries out when Iwaizumi’s comforting ankle-hold turns into a kick to the shin.

“Oikawa, seriously, look at me.” 

Oikawa keeps his eyes averted.

“Oikawa.”

Nope.

“ _Hey._ ” Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa in the cushiony recliner, pressing their foreheads together with an earnest expression. “I would never let anything bad happen to you. You know that, right?”

“I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, sounding totally swept away. He melts into his boyfriend, and they press their faces into each other’s necks for comfort.

“Is there anything I can do?” Iwaizumi asks.

“T-take my mind off things for a minute?”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi mulls over a couple conversation topics as he links their fingers together and lays down next to Oikawa in the bed. It’s a tight fit. “Have you heard any news from Yahaba and Kyoutani?”

Oikawa sniffles pitifully. “Not really. Yaha-chan said that they’ve decided to try and take things slow again. They’re still super-duper in love with him, though.”

“You two do realize I’m sitting right here, right?” Futakuchi asks. He’s sprawled in a fold-out chair right next to Oikawa’s recliner, scrolling around on his phone. Ushijima’s next to him, his shoulder being used as a human head rest. “Literally everyone is staring at you.”

The pair glance up and take in surroundings. Sure enough, almost the entire parlor has been entranced by their displays of affection.

“I feel lonely,” Hanamaki sighs wistfully. He’s in the recliner one over, and Matsukawa’s in the one after that. The row’s completed with Bokuto and Nishinoya, who are still leafing through the various example designs. 

“Makki,” Matsukawa deadpans, “I’ve literally been holding your hand for like the past twenty minutes.”

“I want someone to dote upon me during this painful and scary time!” Hanamaki mock-complains. “Daichi?” 

He bats hopeful eyes at the alpha, who’s in a fold-out chair near his legs. Daichi glances up, taken off guard. 

“Uh…”

“You weren’t so shy about cuddling the other day~” Hanamaki says. The rest of the team perks up at this, and Daichi goes bright red.

“T-thats…”

“Eh?” They hear a startled grunt as the front door chimes open. They all turn.

Tsukishima’s lanky form stands in the doorway, his golden eyes boring holes into all of them. He reveals a half-assed sneer and whips around, ushering Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Yachi out of the store.

“But Tsukki—“ Hinata begins, and Tsukishima cuts him off with a:

“Not this one, Hinata. It’s already full of idiots. You’d max out the capacity.”

Kuroo takes one glance over at Bokuto before they burst into laughter.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Bokuto:** hey!!! wer at coldstone!!!!! 

**Kuroo:** w hat

**Kuroo:** you left without us?

**Kuroo:** im heartbroken

**Nishinoya:** where did you guys go??

**Daichi:** we searched but couldn’t find you

**Kuroo:** our b

**Futakuchi:** we got piercings

**Bokuto:** U GUYS GOT UR EARS PIERCED?!!!!!!11!!

**Kuroo:** who said anything about ears ;)

**Bokuto:** wh

**Ushijima:** Why did you leave?

**Kuroo:** well

**Kuroo:** since dadchi looked a lil busy and ushijima was helping muscle man pin oiks down

**Kuroo:** we decided to dip. 

**Boktuo:** w hwer

**Daichi:** bokuto?

**Bokuto:** WHSDIFERE

**Kuroo:** where we got the matching piercings?

**Kuroo:** tits ’n pierce by the cupcake shop

**Kuroo:** its like a couple blocks from coldstone wer heading out now

**Oikawa:** MATCHING?!

**Futakuchi:** ayy he lives

**Oikawa:** DID HE ROPE U INTO THIS FUTACHAN

**Oikawa:** daichaaaan our poor lil beta babyyyyyy

**Kuroo:** calm down

**Daichi:** where did you get the piercings?

**Oikawa:** yes yes tell us at once

**Oikawa:** i demand u send me a pic!! both of u!!! since im w my bfs rn

**Futakuchi:** i dont feel like stripping in public

**Bokuto:** WHEAH;KSDFHD;KAHSD;FIAWEO;

**Nishinoya:** damn

**Ushijima:** …

**Ushijima:** Oh. Is that you two?

**Ushijima: click image to englargen**

**Oikawa:** is it???????????

**Nishinoya:** ah. looks like theyre running

**Oikawa:**?????y?????

**Nishinoya:** it might have something to do with bokuto chasing them

**Kuroo:** if he kills me tell akaa and tsukki i love them

**Oikawa:** I SEE U GUYS

**Futakuchi:** where the fuck r u

**Ushijima:** I thought you went to dinner with your boyfriends?

**Oikawa:** I CAN SEE THEM THRU THE WINDOW OMGGGGGG

**Kuroo:** Montecellos?

**Nishinoya:** damn thats a nice restaurant

**Nishinoya:** it has like two $$ on yelp

**Oikawa:** thats

**Oikawa:** KUROCHAN DONT U DARE

**Kuroo:** he is literally grabbing for my pants in public i am out of options

**Oikawa:** KUROCHAN DONT. U. DARE.

**Daichi:** what’s happening?

**Futakuchi:** i ditched them when they ran into the restaurant. bokutos tryina figure out where the piercing is

**Futakuchi:** so far hes got the belt off

**Futakuchi:** oh

**Futakuchi: click image to enlargen**

**Oikawa:** i am blacklisting all of u

**Oikawa:** we LIKED this restaurant!!!!

**Oikawa:** theyll nvr take a reservation from us again :(

**Oikawa: click image to englargen**

**Nishinoya:** holy shit

**Nishinoya:** wow

**Nishinoya:** good for you, bokuto

**Kuroo:** i feel deflowered

**Daichi:** god. please put your cloths back on.

**Oikawa:** ahaha iwachans carrying them out~

**Nishinoya:** seriously how much can that guy lift fucking hell

**Bokuto:** its the bellybutton piercing!!

**Oikawa:** congrats, bochan. i h8 u

**Oikawa:** i hope it was worth it

**Daichi:** did it hurt?

**Futakuchi:** not rly

**Futakuchi:** imma go get coldstone ttyl

**Oikawa:** bye bye~ call if u need anything~

**Kuroo:** what are you now his mom

**Oikawa:** yes!! u r all my children!! except daichan hes the dad

**Kuroo:** dont you mean ~daddy~

**Daichi:** please stop.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Hey, glad to see you’re doing well,” comes the slow drawl. Futakuchi freezes, his heart immediately beating a thousand beats a minute. His ice cream, not yet eaten, almost drops from his hand.

“Go away,” he snarls, but it’s weak. It comes out closer to a quiet plea. It…it makes Futakuchi feel sort of nauseous. 

Daishou steps in his path, his expression unreadable in the light of the streetlamp as he says, “look, I’m serious. I was worried, when…”

“When you gave me a panic attack?” Futakuchi bites out. Daishou’s frown intensifies.

“Seriously? Are you still blaming me for all your problems?” A bitter laugh. “What is it with people and assuming the worst of me. Am I really so evil looking? Is it the way I act? I can’t fucking help the way people perceive me.”

“Y-you—“ Futakuchi has to stop and take a breath. “I was so fucked up from what you did. I’m still getting over it. They said awful things about me!”

Daishou blinks at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“ _Keiji and Ryou, dammit!_ ” Oh, no. He can’t start crying. Furiously, he wipes at his watery eyes with the back of his wrist. “I—I really liked them! And you were my best friend, and you _lied_ to me! I just…and you had the _audacity_ to—to _joke_ about it to my face.”

“Back at the bar? What the hell, Kenji! You literally flipped shit for no fucking reason!”

“You were the one who brought up what happened!”

“ _That was in fucking middle school! I thought you were over it!_ ” Daishou shouts. It’s the first time Futakuchi has ever seen him so out of sorts—eyes wide, shoulders trembling. He looks cold and tired, and his eyes glance around in shame after the outburst. “I thought you were over it.”

“You were my best friend,” Futakuchi says. “How could I get over a betrayal like that?”

“A be—seriously. What the hell do you—“

“You told me to go after them, but told Keiji that Ryou was cheating on him with me! How is that not a betrayal?!”

Daishou takes a step back. “You seriously think I did that?”

His voice is so quiet, so small and shocked, that Futakuchi’s heart skips a beat. 

“You…yeah?”

“I didn’t. There was a rumor going around that that’s what was happening, but I figured you were the one to start it.”

“Why the hell would you think that?”

“I—I don’t know,” Daishou admits with a grimace. “It sounds stupid now that I say it, but we were middle schoolers. I don’t think I really put that much thought into the why.” He runs his hand through his hair, expression bitter. “Wow, if I was your best friend and you thought so lowly of me…”

“Shut up,” Futakuchi says. “Like you said, we were in middle school. Besides, self-pity isn’t a good look on you.”

“I don’t think it’s a good look on anyone,” Daishou snorts. “Never seen you were it, though.”

There’s a quiet moment where neither of them were sure of what to say. Then:

“I did try to help, you know.” 

“What?” Futakuchi asks.

“When you were having that panic attack. I got you out of the bar, but you kept freaking out when I got close to you. So I got your phone and called one of your speed dials, and then I left. I figured you’d tell whoever it was what happened.”

“You were the one…” Futakuchi trails off. “Wow. We both fucked up, huh?”

Daishou laughs, not happily, but not unhappily, either. “Yeah, I’d say our lack of communication is pretty outstanding.” He sighs. “I know I’m an asshole. But I’m not _evil_ , okay?”

“I guess it was just easier to villainize you than to see both sides of the story,” Futakuchi realizes.

“Your, uh, ice cream is melting.”

“O-oh…right.” Futakuchi smiles awkwardly. “I’ll, uh. I’ll see you around.”

They share tight smiles and Futakuchi sits down on the bench nearby, sucking on his spoon and watching Daishou’s back fade into the night. 

_Well, now what?_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Bokuto:** yall i jus had a discoveryy

**Kuroo:** yall

**Nishinoya:** yall

**Bokuto:** hey!!!

**Bokuto:** the pwr rangers!!

**Bokuto:** whose who???

**Nishinoya:** arent there like five rangers

**Bokuto:** naw ther six

**Kuroo:** bro thats still one too little

**Daichi:** what brought this up?

**Bokuto:** new movie

**Oikawa:** whaaaat

**Kuroo:** mmm with the off brand zac efron right

**Bokuto:** yee

**Oikawa:** s a good movie!!!1 u 2 should go~

**Kuroo:** already seen it but id be down lol

**Bokuto:** sure but but but

**Bokuto:** which ones are us

**Kuroo:** green ranger doesnt count since shes evil in the new one

**Bokuto:** fINE w repeats wwhos who

**Oikawa:** i call red ranger!!!!!

**Kuroo:** oiks is the pink ranger

**Nishinoya:** yeah that sounds about right

**Oikawa:** wWWWwwwWwWwWwwwwhy

**Futakuchi:** cause shes a bitch, like you

**Oikawa:** RUDE

**Kuroo:** shes not a bitch shes just independant & strong

**Bokuto:** she dont need no man

**Futakuchi:** i may not kno my flowers

**Futakuchi:** but i kno a bitch when i c 1

**Futakuchi:** she spread her bffs nudes

**Futakuchi:** n punched out sum bros tooth cause he called her out 4 it

**Kuroo:** ok thats fair

**Bokuto:** who am i!!!!!

**Nishinoya:** definitely the black ranger

**Oikawa:** why??

**Bokuto:** cause im fuckin WILD!

**Kuroo:** in and out of the sheets ;)

**Kuroo:** jk lol

**Futakuchi:** nasty

**Daichi:** who am i?

**Oikawa:** hmmmm

**Oikawa:** rainbow ranger

**Oikawa:** u embody best of each

**Bokuto:** awwwww

**Kuroo:** moms standing up for dadchi

**Kuroo:** who said romance is dead

**Nishinoya:** more importantly

**Nishinoya:** what ranger would ushijima be? i cant think of who hes like

**Oikawa:** none of them

**Oikawa:** the white ranger

**Kuroo:** is the white ranger even a thing

**Oikawa:** idk lol but it fits somehow

**Daichi:** i hate to say it but i get it for some reason

**Daichi:** it really does make sense

**Nishinoya:** futakuchis the yellow ranger

**Futakuchi:** did yall seriously just make the only 2 non alphas the girls

**Bokuto:** uh

**Futakuchi:** sexist

**Kuroo:** doesnt count, cause it fits too well

**Oikawa:** i feel OBJECTIFIED

**Daichi:** we’re sorry :( you guys can be whatever rangers you want i don’t think they meant anything by it

**Futakuchi:** lol i was joking

**Futakuchi:** oikawa is definitely the bitch ranger

**Futakuchi:** but why am i yellow

**Kuroo:** teen angst

**Futakuchi:** …

**Futakuchi:** fair

**Bokuto:** ayyyy

**Nishinoya:** the teen is self aware

**Bokuto:** kuroos red ranger

**Kuroo:** bo just cause my old uniforms red doesnt meant im the leader lol

**Daichi:** no, that fits!

**Nishinoya:** agreed

**Nishinoya:** means im blue

**Kuroo:** ayyy

**Kuroo:** we get to be best friends then 

**Kuroo:** my new brofriend

**Nishinoya:** bro

**Kuroo:** br

_**Futakuchi Kenji has deleted Kuroo Tetsurou from the conversation.** _

_**Futakuchi Kenji has deleted Nishinoya Yuu from the conversation.** _

_**Futakuchi Kenji has deleted Bokuto Koutarou from the conversation.** _

 

**Futakuchi:** finally

**Futakuchi:** peace and quiet

**Oikawa:** noOooooOoOoOoOoOoooOOOOOooo

 

_**Futakuchi Kenji has deleted Oikawa Tooru from the conversation.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any spelling or grammar errors. feel free to let me know if any of that is too bothersome and i'll change it
> 
> also, apologies for the late chapter. i really wanted to update, but things in my life have been very hectic. on top of seven finals, i had some serious family stuff going on. but it's summer now, and i'm only part-time, so i'm hoping to not have another chapter come out so late!
> 
> thank you for your patience~~~ PLEASE R&R


	11. There’s No ‘I’ in Team (But There is a ‘Me’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sleepovers, lots of chats, and a little bit of blackmail.
> 
>  
> 
> **Oikawa:** ok but
> 
> **Oikawa:** but
> 
> **Oikawa:** BUT
> 
> **Futakuchi:** i have footage from ur hs initiation so i would finish that sentence very carefully :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru has logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hopefully i can update at least three times this summer" ahahahhHAHAHAHA. 1.5 months and 8 countries later I am FINALLY settled in and my visa is all figured out. yay!! AND i even reconfigured my entire router and have good wifi! which means: here is a chapter for all of you!!! it is a little bit longer than average. apologies for how long it has been. I won't make any more promises on when the next one will come out haha but one thing i can promise is that this fic is mapped out and will most definitely be completed. 
> 
> headcanons are at the bottom! as always, R&R!! Reviews give me life~

**2:00 a.m.**

**Bokuto:** YOASASDFAS;DFNA;SDFI

**Bokuto:** GUYZZZZZZZ

**Bokuto:** weweerrr FUASDCKED UPPP

**Bokuto:** plzzzzz wake upppppp

**Bokuto:** plzzzzzz

**Bokuto:** w eee r fukedd

**Futakuchi:** wtf kind of drugs r u on rn

**Bokuto:** bbbBBEBETEAAA

**Bokuto:** OMG STAYY IN UR DORM I AM COMING 2 UUU

**Futakuchi:** are u on bath salts

**Futakuchi:** stay the f ck away from me

**Kuroo:** bo what the hell is going on

**Futakuchi:** kuroo i stg if ur drunkass bf comes to my room i will rip his dick off

**Nishinoya:** get reckt

**Ushijima:** Futakuchi, would you like me to come watch over your room?

**Futakuchi:** no im ok thanks

**Kuroo:** hohoho i see ushiwaka gets special treatment

**Ushijima:** What special treatment?

**Oikawa:** basic human decency

**Oikawa:** woahh lol whas goin on with bochan

**Oikawa:** also is no 1 going 2 mention that daichan is not in this chat???

**Oikawa:** OH

**Oikawa:** hahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Ushijima:** What is it?

**Oikawa:** yall forgot his birthday didntchu

**Nishinoya:** HE TOLD YOU??

**Nishinoya:** HIS BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW?

**Nishinoya:** brb gotta text suga

**Oikawa:** is that not lik. normal??

**Kuroo:** aww is dadchi shy about his age

**Nishinoya:** nah but he gets super embarrassed about that kind of stuff

**Nishinoya:** he tries to get away with not celebrating it pretty much every year

**Oikawa:** well!!! i kno 4 sure its 2morro

**Nishinoya:** literally how

**Kuroo:** DID THE PARENTS OF TOKYO IVC FINALLY HOOK UP

**Kuroo:** do the do

**Kuroo:** ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

**Oikawa:** i wld NEVER cheat on my bfs!!!!!

**Kuroo:** they could’ve watched

**Kuroo:** but for real how did you find out

**Oikawa:** i asked??

**Oikawa:** i wanted to find his horoscope lol

**Futakuchi:** kuroo get ur bf the fuck out of my dorm

**Futakuchi:** he is waking EVERYONE up

**Futakuchi:** if u want to ever have sex with him again u better get here soon

**Oikawa:** lmaooo better learn 2 keep it in ur pants kchan

**Kuroo:** kEEP iT In YOuR paNtS

**Oikawa:** STOP APPROPRIATING MEMES THATS POOR CONTEXTUAL USAGE

**Futakuchi:** seriously ur bfs dick is not enough motiasdvtion?

**Futakuchi:** motiasdvtion

**Futakuchi:** what the fu k

**Futakuchi:** mayb its time 4 everyon to see your cultural festival then?

**Kuroo:** WHAT

**Kuroo:** WHAT

**Futakuchi:** did i stutter

**Oikawa:** S.TOP APPROPRIATING MEMES

**Nishinoya:** what was his cultural festival

**Kuroo:** stoppppppp

**Futakuchi:** if only i could be convinced to keep my mouth shut somehow.

**Kuroo:** WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ANGSTY TEENAGER JUST BE KIND TO YOUR LOVING FAMILY

**Futakuchi:** which photo shld i post the one w the angle from the top or the bottom

**Kuroo:** YOU WOULDNT DARE

**Kuroo Tetsurou has blocked Daichi Sawamura from the previous comments**

**Kuroo Tetsurou has added Daichi Sawamura to the conversation**

**Kuroo:** DADCHI SAVE MEEEEE

**Kuroo:** YOUR BETA BABY HAS ACCESS TO PRIVATE PHOTOS OF ME CONTROL YOUR CHILD

**Daichi:** kuroo, stop taking lewd photos of yourself. you don’t password protect anything

**Kuroo:** RUDE

**Futakuchi:** thats not actually how i got them lmao

**Kuroo:** pleASE DONT

**Futakuchi:** bottom angle it is

**Kuroo:** FUTAKUCHI I SWEAR

**Kuroo:** I CANT GET BO BECAUSE YAKU IS SICK AND I CANT LEAVE HIM YOU KNOW I CANT

**Futakuchi:** your bf is sleeping on my bed. IN my bed.

**Futakuchi:** get him OUT

**Kuroo:** I CANT LEAVE YAKU ITS YAKU

**Daichi:** hey wait why is the rest of the chat blocked from me?

**Futakuchi:** dad come get bokuto hes fcking annOygng

**Daichi:** fine. i’ll be over soon with some medication and water bottles, hang tight

**Futakuchi:** a ngel

**Daichi:** you’ll owe me

**Daichi:** and you cant send us those pictures of kuroo

**Kuroo:** I LOVE YOU DAICHI SAWAMURA

**Oikawa:** is every1 ignorin t futachan called dadchi DAD

**Futakuchi:** GHOOTOOOT ITTTT

**Kuroo:**

**Oikawa:**

**Futakuchi:** TETSUUUSDD HES DAMSDD ASDPEAASE COME HASLEP ASDME

**Oikawa:** oh!! hi bochan!!

**Futakuchi:** HEYYYYYYY OIKS MASDFY MADNN

**Nishinoya:** it is so weird to see this coming from futakuchis handle

**Oikawa:** wait 1 sec

**Oikawa Tooru has deleted Daichi Sawamura from the conversation**

**Oikawa:** ok so his bday

**Futakuchi:** IWWWWWANTE D TOTO SECRBATE

**Kuroo:** bud what did you even take

**Kuroo:** lightweight concerned for you

**Futakuchi:** MY MAIN JOSE

**Nishinoya:** what

**Oikawa:** tequila!1!!!!

**Ushijima:** Apologies for the late response, a friend texted me. She suggested we spend the night at his house. According to her he has never had a sleepover before. As I have not either, she thought it would be fun and traditionally appropriate for birthdays.

**Nishinoya:** wait is it kiyoko

**Oikawa:** ur old maanger???

**Oikawa:** *manager?

**Kuroo:** oh yeah waka and i met her at some vb convention before our freshman year

**Ushijima:** We have not kept in recent contact, but I thought she would have good thoughts of what to do.

**Nishinoya:** thats a good idea though

**Oikawa:** sleepover!!!!! i will bring my bootiful self~

**Nishinoya:** is it cool if we keep it to just the seven of us cause daichi doesnt really like big group parties

**Ushijima:** I would appreciate that as well. Although if Futakuchi is there I am sure everything will be fine.

**Oikawa:** ehhhhhh

**Kuroo:** ohohoho

**Kuroo:** and why is that?

**Ushijima:** I’m sorry. I made a promise not to tell anyone.

**Oikawa:** dfa;ksdjfa;sdifoadsnooooooooooooo what is it i a m soooo curious noww

**Oikawa:** dOnt DO this 2 me

**Futakuchi:** bruh u do realize sayin ur not allowed 2 say sumthing is basically telling them anyway

**Ushijima:** Is it? I apologize. I wasn’t aware that was the case. Please forgive me.

**Futakuchi:** as long as u dont do it again its fine

**Oikawa:** ok but

**Oikawa:** but

**Oikawa:** BUT

**Futakuchi:** i have footage from ur hs initiation so i would finish that sentence very carefully :)

**Oikawa Tooru has logged off.**

**Ushijima:** Kuroo, if it is alright with you I will bring some medicine to you tomorrow morning. 

**Kuroo:** are we just gonna ignore ..

**Kuroo:** yeah its fine with me yaku might not be awake yet though

**Ushijima:** I appreciate it. He is a kind person and good player. I hope he feels better soon.

**Nishinoya:** me too

**Futakuchi:** same i guess

**Futakuchi:** ugh this is disgusting bokuto is crying about yaku now

**Futakuchi:** txt me the details l8r POS

**Futakuchi Kenji has logged off.**

**Ushijima:** What does POS mean?

**Kuroo:** idk lemme google it

**Nishinoya:** parent over shoulder

**Kuroo:** lmao

**Kuroo:** wait so real talk while futas not here

**Kuroo:** ushiwaka. what are you gonna do about your crush

**Nishinoya:** wait what

**Ushijima:** I’m not sure. He has already gone out once with Yahaba and Kyoutani and seemed to like them, despite running into Daishou. I do not want to interfere with his current happiness.

**Kuroo:** thats a nice sentiment to have if you dont really care about ending up with futa

**Nishinoya:** harsh

**Kuroo:** im just saying

**Kuroo:** waka just because you think hes happy right now doesnt mean you cant go for it

**Kuroo:** look. if futa decides that he doesnt want to date you then whatever but if you really like him give yourself a chance

**Kuroo:** if you dont want to ask him thats fine

**Kuroo:** but if youre doing it out of a sense of keeping futa happy then you should know that you asking him out shouldnt drastically affect his happiness

**Ushijima:** I don’t want to cause him any anxiety. He sees me as a teammate and I do not want to upset that balance. I would not take it well if he attempted to cut me out of his life completely.

**Nishinoya:** i understand that its scary and new and youre afraid of things going poorly

**Nishinoya:** you wont get any closure from this if you never try

**Ushijima:** He is a very important person to me and it is difficult to imagine losing him.

**Kuroo:** for what its worth we will be there for you if that happens and so will the rest of the team

**Ushijima:** I appreciate that. If it’s alright, I’m going to sign off now. I have a lot to think about.

**Nishinoya:** sorry if we stressed you out

**Kuroo:** see you in the morning

**Ushijima Wakatoshi has logged off.**

**Kuroo:** and then there were two

**Kuroo:** hello???

**Kuroo:**????????????

**Kuroo:** bro dont tell me u fell asleep on me

**Kuroo:** noya????

**Kuroo:** noyaaaaa

**Kuroo:** bo??

**Kuroo:** oiks?????

**Kuroo:** a;shhhhhhgasdgasdhhhh

**Kuroo Tetsurou has logged off.**

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

When Yaku wakes up, there are seven volleyball players in his room. They’re mostly packed up like sardines on the floor by Kuroo’s bed, but Ushijima sits at the desk reading a book and Oikawa is scrolling through his phone from where he lounges at the foot of Yaku’s bed. When Oikawa notices that Yaku is awake he flops down sideways until his face meets the comforter and lets out a muffled groan.

“Long night?” Yaku asks, affectionately running his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair. Oikawa sighs into the mattress.

“Late groupchat. Project. Homework.”

“Hmm,” Yaku nods. They’re nearing spring vacation, the end of the school year, and that means professors have to tack on as many assignments as they can to meet the required amount. Kuroo’s practically been swimming in his notes. Speaking of Kuroo… “They make an interesting little trio over there.”

Turning his head proves too difficult a task, so Oikawa uses his arm to prop himself up instead. Kuroo is curled up on his bed with his legs tangled in Bokuto’s; Futakuchi is passed out between them, Bokuto half on top of him. 

“Mmm, I think Futa-chan carried Bo-chan here.”

Ah. Impressive, considering the weight difference between those two. Yaku breaks into a fit of tiny sneezes when he tries to laugh, and immediately Oikawa is cooing and Ushijima turns to hand over a box of tissues.

“Yaku!” Kuroo exclaims, sitting straight up in bed and frantically turning. “How are you feeling? Did the meds work? Should I—“

“ _Shut up_ ,” Futakuchi hisses, burrowing into the comforter. Kuroo stares down at him before glancing around the rest of the room. He looks as confused about the additional six people as Yaku feels.

“I invited Ushijima over, what the hell are the rest of you doing here?”

From down below Daichi groans, pushing Nishinoya’s hair out of his face so he can answer. “Yaku’s sick. We thought we’d come over and check on you guys, since Futakuchi got kicked out of his dorm room, and we ran into Noya on the way.” A pause. “Not sure why Oikawa’s here, though.”

Yaku blinks. For the past few years he feels like he’s known Daichi pretty well but the guy is polite to a fault, and it’s interesting to hear him speak so informally. He slowly leans back into his mattress, hand still woven into Oikawa’s hair, and tries to stem a fresh wave of nausea.

“Aw,” Oikawa snickers, nudging Daichi’s thigh with an outstretched leg, “did someone forget their morning coffee?”

Ignoring him, Daichi rolls a little so he can look at Yaku. “You feeling ok?”

“Just a little nauseous,” Yaku answers honestly. “I appreciate you coming over. Happy birthday.”

Everyone awake in the room freezes. Kuroo’s eyes go wide like saucers as his brain catches up to the group chat from last night, and then he zeroes in on Daichi. For a second more there’s complete silence.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADCHI!” Bokuto bellows, throwing the comforter off Kuroo’s bed and launching over Futakuchi to get at the other alpha. With a show of true strength Daichi half-catches Bokuto before they crush Nishinoya, laughing a little and trying to hide how pleased he is.

“Thanks, Bokuto,” he answers. Bokuto keens and flops onto him. 

“Are any of you capable of shutting the fuck up for just two seconds.” Comes an angry voice from under Kuroo’s comforter, followed by a quieter, “no offense Yaku.”

“Probably not,” Kuroo says. “But I guess you can always dream~”

“Right now it’s more like a nightmare,” Nishinoya groans. He’s finally awake and not enjoying it at all. “I agree for once. I’m not even the sick one and I think you’re making a racket. Knock it off.”

“Aw~ not a morning person I see,” Oikawa croons. “Happy birthday, Dadchi. At least some of us are nice enough to say so.”

“Happy birthday,” grumbles the lump under Kuroo’s comforter.

“Any fun plans?” Yaku asks as he shifts his feet around under all the blankets. Oikawa makes a quiet sound of discontent when his resting spot becomes wiggly, relocating to Yaku’s thigh and closing his eyes.

“I was just planning on hanging out and practicing,” Daichi shrugs. “I’m skyping my family tonight, also.”

“What time tonight?” Kuroo asks.

“Pretty early. Around five or so. Why?”

“Is it alright if we come over for a sleepover?” Ushijima asks. His hands grip the book he’s reading just a little tightly, so that his knuckles turn a lighter shade of pink around the tension. He leans back into his chair and levels his gaze towards Daichi. 

Daichi blinks, mouth open to respond but empty of words. “I. What?”

“I mean that everyone on the team will come to your house and we will sleepover. I’ve never been to one before and we thought it would be…fun.”

Daichi reaches over and takes a sip from his water bottle before answering. “Sure. But you guys can’t make a mess, I just had it cleaned. And you two,” he turns his gaze to Kuroo and Bokuto, “no picking on Futakuchi. He’s had enough of you for one night.”

“You’re a godsend, Dadchi,” mumbles the comforter lump.

“Also,” Daichi holds up two fingers, “no drinking, and no truth or dare. I’d rather spend the night hanging out with all of you and relaxing than getting riled up.”

“How assertive~” Oikawa says. “I like it. Anything else?”

“No presents.”

“But—“

“Nope,” Daichi pops the ‘p’. “Yaku, you’re free to come if you want.”

Yaku resumes carding his hand through Oikawa’s hair and leans back against his pillows. “I appreciate it, but I should stay here and rest. I have a lot to get done tomorrow.”

“How responsible,” Oikawa sighs. “If only you and Dadchi’s son would behave so nicely.”

Futakuchi finally surfaces, pushing himself up so that the blanket goes up to his chin instead of covering away his entire existence. He glares at Oikawa from across the room, but it doesn’t come off as very hostile.

“If Yaku is the mom does that make you the mistress?”

“Gotta make sure someone’s there for poor Dadchi while his wife is sick and bedridden,” Oikawa shoots back without hesitation. They stare at each other, eyes narrowed, before Futakuchi rolls his eyes and flops back down. 

“Too fuckin’ early for this shit.”

“It’s almost eleven,” Yaku reminds him.

“Shhhh.” Futakuchi looks around the room briefly before closing his eyes. “Wake me up when we’re leaving for the party.”

“It’s not really a—“ Daichi starts, but amazingly enough, Futakuchi is already asleep again.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Hanamaki:** hey hey hows the party goin

**Oikawa:** mmmmmgood

**Oikawa:** wer just watchin movies every1 is sleepy lol

**Matsukawa:** boooring

**Oikawa:** no!!!!

**Oikawa:** well ok kinda

**Oikawa:** but i!!!! am having lotsa fun

**Iwaizumi:** How is Yaku?

**Oikawa:** good!!!!!! i told him u guys say hi!!

**Hanamaki:** so sad angry libero man is out 4 the count

**Iwaizumi:** He should join the TIVC. You guys already trail after him like you’re his children.

**Matsukawa:** does that make oiks the mistress

**Oikawa:** NO HO W DARE U QUOTE FUTACHAN

**Hanamaki:** omg the lil baby of the group

**Iwaizumi:** I forgot that he’s younger than the rest of you.

**Oikawa:** e

**Oikawa:** excuse me/????????????

**Oikawa:** FUTACHAN IS OUR KOUHAI WHAAAAT

**Oikawa:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

**Iwaizumi:** You idiot.

**Matsukawa:** lmaoo

**Hanamaki:** ok but for real does any1 else kno this

**Hanamaki:** poor lil betas been livin w/o knowing the joy of senpai

**Matsukawa:** u guys shud BABY HIM

**Oikawa:** he would literally murder us

**Matsukawa:** we wouldnt let him ur ours

**Hanamaki:** also u kno he wldnt hurt dadchi

**Oikawa:** tru tru

**Iwaizumi:** Maybe that’s why he didn’t like any of you on the beginning. He felt intimidated.

**Oikawa:** h e what

**Oikawa:** OMG UR PRBABLY RITE

**Matsukawa:** shower him w luv

**Hanamaki:** but!!! wait 2 reveal cuz 2nite is about dadchi

**Oikawa:** oc not!!!!! i would nvr steal my husbands moment

**Oikawa:** love u guys

**Iwaizumi:** Love you too.

**Matsukawa:** aww do u miss us

**Hanamaki:** nerd

**Oikawa:** **_click image to enlargen._**

**Hanamaki:** THAT IS THEEEE CUTEST PHOTO OF ALL TIME OMG

**Oikawa:** i kno ;)

**Matsukawa:** i miss team cuddle puddles

**Oikawa:** we nvr had them??

**Matsukawa:** i miss kidnapping kunimi and making him cuddle with us

**Hanamaki:** awww yea kunimi my childd

**Hanamaki:** miss that kid

**Iwaizumi:** I haven’t heard from him since he got reprimanded for punching Daishou in the face.

**Matsukawa:** hana & i taught him how to do that :)

**Hanamaki:** #proudparentmoments

**Oikawa:** wish i cld have been there 2 c yahachan and kyouchan try 2 look after him

**Oikawa:** they need kids lol

**Hanamaki:** actually he txted me abt that 1ce

**Hanamaki:** here wait imma copy paste this shit

__

_**Kunimi:** please come_

_**Kunimi:** they wont leave me alone_

_**Hanamaki:** omg is someone harassing u_

_**Kunimi:** yes_

_**Hanamaki:** tell me who t fuck it is how DARE they_

_**Hanamaki:** they wont ever touch u again dont worry_

_**Kunimi:** yahaba kyoutani_

_**Hanamaki:** i_

_**Hanamaki:** what??_

_**Kunimi:** they wont leave me alone_

_**Kunimi:** at practice in school in the library_

_**Kunimi:** they tried to walk me home_

_**Kunimi:** i dont know what to do_

_**Kunimi:** please come _

_**Hanamaki:** i. am NOT COMING FROM UNI 4 THIS _

_**Hanamaki:** NOT EVEN 4 U MY FAVORITE CHILD_

_**Kunimi:** please come_

_**Kunimi:** i miss you_

_**Hanamaki:** ffuckkk_

__

 

**Oikawa:** omg kunimichan is ruthless

**Matsukawa:** we raised him well :)

**Iwaizumi:** Isn’t he graduating soon?

**Hanamaki:**!!! that means ur seasons almost ovr rite oiks?

**Oikawa:** yep!!

**Matsukawa:** ohly fuck

**Matsukawa:** i just realized

**Oikawa:**?

**Matsukawa:** u guys have an unbroken record

**Matsukawa:** if u guys win ur next 3 games u will make japan vball history

**Oikawa:** ho oly sh

 

Oikawa tears his gaze from his phone to where Daichi is curled up next to him. The man is sound asleep, his head resting on Oikawa’s lap and his arm hanging down loosely to hook into the back of Nishinoya’s t-shirt. If their team won all their games, it would be so good for Daichi’s career. But if they didn’t—

Daichi would be crushed. He’s a solid player, and he’ll be amazing by the time he’s done with the season, but it takes more than good playing to make it pro and do well. It takes luck, and timing, and more than a boatload of self-confidence, and Oikawa can feel his stomach worrying itself into knots over it. He really wants Daichi to succeed. He wants to do everything he can to help the ex-crow achieve his dreams. But what if their team isn’t good enough to provide that extra leverage?

As if sensing his distress, Kuroo grumbles in his sleep and tucks his forehead into Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa takes a moment to breathe before looking back at his phone.

 

**Iwaizumi:** Don’t you dare start overthinking this.

**Iwaizumi:** Just do your best.

**Matsukawa:** shit sry babe i shouldntve said anythin

**Oikawa:** no its ok

**Oikawa:** i m just

**Oikawa:** thinking

**Hanamaki:** distraction??

**Oikawa:** yes plz

**Hanamaki:** break is comin up 4 u n me!!

**Hanamaki:** i was thinkin we cld meet up n go back to seijou n an onsen or smthing

**Oikawa:** omg can we visit ur fam

**Hanamaki:** ofc

**Matsukawa:** feelin so neglected~

**Oikawa:** shut up u kno we luv u

**Oikawa:** iwachan wat abt u??

**Iwaizumi:** I have a lot of tests that week, so I won’t be able to visit. I’ll come on the weekends though.

**Oikawa:** yayy~ 

**Oikawa:** itll be nice 2 c u all 4 once :))))

**Matsukawa:** gonna be honest its pretty hardnot 2 b with u guys all the time

**Matsukawa:** lik i kno weve been in uni 4 a while but still

**Matsukawa:** love u guys

**Hanamaki:** awwwww love u too

**Iwaizumi:** Love you too.

**Oikawa:** luv u~~

**Oikawa:** can’t wait 2 c all of u <3

**Iwaizumi:** Ok, that’s it. I have to ask. What the hell is ‘<3’?

**Iwaizumi:** Is it a face?

**Oikawa:** exCUSE ME

**Hanamaki:** HOW R U DATING 3 MEMEMASTERS BUT DONT KNO <3

**Hanamaki:** SHAME ON US

**Matsukawa:** no this is good

**Matsukawa:** an innocent among demons

**Oikawa:** except in bed ;P

**Iwaizumi:** Blocked.

**Hanamaki:** ACTUALLY tho its a heart

**Hanamaki:** <3

**Iwaizumi:** Oh.

**Oikawa:** ur disappointed lmao

**Oikawa:** mm also have any of u heard from kindaichi

**Iwaizumi:** Is he still struggling with where he wants to go to university?

**Matsukawa:** mm yea he texted me n hana 

**Matsukawa:** lik..last night???

**Hanamaki:** poor kid

**Matsukawa:** still doesnt realize he had a crush on kunimi

**Oikawa:** HAD?????????????

**Oikawa:** PAST TENSE?!??!?!?!?!?!?/////

**Oikawa:** omg plz tell me l8r when i am less tired

**Hanamaki:** yes yes get ur booty sleep u lovely alien loving setter 

**Matsukawa:** night night dont let the betas bite

**Iwaizumi:** Goodnight. <3

**Oikawa:** OMG LESS THAN 3 I AM BLESSED

**Hanamaki:** SACRED TEXT

**Matsukawa:** #blessed

**Iwaizumi:** Fuck all of you.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Nishinoya wakes up to the back of one of Daichi’s old t-shirts, his legs tangled with another pair so hairy they must belong to Bokuto. Futakuchi’s bony-ass elbow is digging into ribs, and—yeah, opening his eyes, Futakuchi is pressed against his back in an unconscious attempt to stop Bokuto from sleeping on top of him. Fair. 

“You awake?” Daichi rasps, ever the morning person.

“Barely.” 

“Mm.”

Trying to wake himself up, Nishinoya gently removes Futakuchi’s elbow and sits up. Kuroo is spread out over the entire couch, limbs fully extended, and judging from his expression he’s finally gotten a good night’s sleep. The only two people missing from the scene are Oikawa and Ushijima.

_Might as well get up_ , he thinks. It takes a good five minutes to extract himself from everyone else, and he’s almost certain the crackling of his joints forced Bokuto back to the world of the living, but once he’s out and heading towards the kitchen he feels a lot better. He likes being around everyone else—he’s always been the type to feed off physical contact—but waking up like that two days in a row is a little stifling. 

Seconds upon entering the kitchen he’s glad he woke up early.

Oikawa’s always been…decent, at least, at cooking. According to Iwaizumi it took months of meticulous cooking classes for Oikawa to be satisfied with his skills, and even he conceded that he was impressed with the omega’s cooking. But it’s another thing to see Oikawa, the volleyball genius-maniac who could make people tremble with his serves, with a case of severe bedhead as he swats Ushijima’s bicep with a spatula. 

“Don’t do that,” the brunette hisses. “It’s not ready to flip yet and poking it is unsanitary!”

Ushijima huffs, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the griddle. He’s obviously not much of a morning person.

When they continue to badger each other, Ushijima edging into Oikawa’s space in a failed attempt to get him to flip the pancake and Oikawa not-so-subtly elbowing him in the gut, Nishinoya can’t help it. He flips out his phone and starts the video. 

It’s…cute. To be honest, Nishinoya’s beginning to feel as comfortable with all these idiots as he was with the ones back at Karasuno. Sure he misses Asahi and Tanaka (how could he not?), but he feels like he’s growing to love these guys.

He senses a presence behind him and turns, only to see Futakuchi staring blankly at Oikawa. He looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and he smells…conflicted. 

A grin spreads over Nishinoya’s face. _He’s totally jealous._

With total shamelessness Nishinoya swats Futakuchi on the ass; Futakuchi yelps loudly and trips into the kitchen, shooting a glare at him over the shoulder. Nishinoya just laughs.

“Good morning!” He says brightly. “Are you guys making pancakes?”

“They’re matcha,” Oikawa declares the same moment Ushijima says, “good morning”. Futakuchi just glares at them all.

Of course Oikawa, who’s always been sensitive to the smells of everyone else, picks up on the nuances of Futakuchi’s bad mood. He meets Nishinoya’s eyes seeking confirmation, and a smug grin carries over his lips when he realizes just how right he is.

Draping himself over Ushijima’s side, Oikawa coos, “Ushiwaka, why don’t you make some tea for you and Futachan? It’s important to make sure your kohai feel loved~”

“Ehhh,” Kuroo’s throaty drawl echoes through the kitchen as Nishinoya processes what Oikawa just said. The libero chances a little step forward.

“Wait…Futakuchi, you’re younger than us?”

Futakuchi refuses to meet any of their gazes.

“I’m confused,” Ushijima says. His face betrays no confusion. “I was always under the impression that Futakuchi is younger than the rest of us. That is why he joined the team a year later than we all did.”

“No he—“ Kuroo starts, and then cuts himself off. Oikawa looks even more smug now and Nishinoya rolls his eyes.

“Well, Oikawa’s right then. Ushijima, why don’t you and Futakuchi go back and wake up Bokuto and Daichi? I’ll make some tea and bring it out for everyone.”

Ushijima nods to him, sparing Futakuchi a curious glance before leading him out of the kitchen. With the look of a child whose fun was just spoiled, Oikawa blows up his cheeks and pouts as he returns to flipping pancakes.

“We were only gonna tease him,” the omega says. Kuroo slumps heavily against the doorway, his breath ghosting over Nishinoya’s neck.

“We’re all sensitive about something,” he says. His voice is still scratchy and raw with sleep. “Leave it alone for now, we’ll tease him when he’s in a better mood.”

Well, that’s a little concerning. But Nishinoya knows that both of the other players have a good sense of where to draw the line.

Now that everyone else has things to do (except Kuroo, who they know won't function properly for another hour) Nishinoya settles himself by the kettle and begins pouring out the tea. It’s weird to consider that he knows where everything is in Daichi’s house, but it’s also a sense of familiarity that Nishinoya finds comforting. Daichi’s the person who he considers to be family over anyone else; he was there from the beginning. It’ll be weird to know that this might be one of Nishinoya’s last years playing with him.

Oikawa taps his shoulder. “You’re thinking too hard. It’s distracting.”

“Just wondering what the future will be like,” Nishinoya admits. “It’ll be weird once I stop playing regularly.”

Oikawa hums his agreement and they settle into a comfortable silence. The griddle makes a nice sizzling sound when Oikawa pours more batter on.

“Hey,” the brunette says suddenly, “I wonder if we’ll get any new players after this season.”

“With any luck, we’ll avoid getting Lev.” They both shudder. Lev seems like a good kid, but also one of the loudest alphas around. Without Yaku, at least from what Nishinoya heard, the guy’s gone a little…stir-crazy. 

“I’m kind of hoping we’ll get someone from seijou,” Oikawa laughs wistfully. “Or another omega. That would be nice.”

“We could always pressure coach into it if he’s between two players,” Nishinoya suggests. He’s surprised when Oikawa vehemently shakes his head.

“That would be discrimination, Noya-chan,” he sighs. “It’s nice to hope, but to enforce it wouldn’t be very good of me~”

Nishinoya reaches up flicks Oikawa’s forehead. “Don’t put up that annoying little mask.”

“Hah, you see through me so easily!” Oikawa beams. “You remind me of Iwaizumi a lot, you know?”

“I’ll t—“

“ _I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SHOW THEM THAT PHOTO I WILL KILL Y—_ ” from Kuroo, followed by a crash.

“Better go save Futa-chan,” Oikawa snorts. “Tell them breakfast will be ready soon.”

Nishinoya finishes seeping the tea and carries the tray out as he goes. Yeah, he can’t help but think how empty his life will feel right after he quits the team. But honestly? He’s just happy he’s gotten to be a part of this crazy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more headcanons:
> 
> -Yahaba and Kyoutani are the couple that goes from diet to diet and drags all of their friends into it too. they've been pescatarian for a year now and recently gave up sugar
> 
> -coach ships people on the team and divides them into rooms/passing drills based on those ships
> 
> -Yamaguchi and Hinata are best friends and go to uni together; they're determined to beat the infamous All Captains Team (TIVBC aka Tokyo International Volleyball Club)
> 
> -Lev had a HUGE crush on Kuroo before they actually met. it totally vanished once he was introduced to Yaku
> 
> -Kuroo doesn't know it but he has a small but oddly dedicated fan group of young volleyball players in Russia
> 
> -Futakuchi has Daichi and Kuroo and Nishinoya on speed dial. Kuroo is his school in-case-of-emergency contact after Kuroo comforted him through his panic attack. He never told any of them, but they have a feeling


	12. holy smokes batman it's a new chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter some of you probably thought would never get written
> 
> (a.k.a the unofficial hiatus is over)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while :0 life got in the way of writing. i'm back now! and better & happier & more motivated than ever!
> 
> this is chapter 1/2 covering their spring break! enjoy~~
> 
> please R&R your comments give me so much motivation!!

**Matsukawa:** yo yo YO

**Matuskawa:** guess what

**Oikawa:** UR PREGNANT

**Matsukawa :** incorrect

**Hanamaki:** imagine him and iwas baby tho

**Matsukawa:** n o

**Iwaizumi:** What were you going to tell us?

**Matsukawa:** why THANK U

**Matsukawa:** i was gonna tel l u

**Matsukawa:** that i

**Matsukawa:** am

**Hanamaki:** bro just s ay it

**Matsukawa:** gay

**Oikawa:**

**Matsukawa:** like 4x gay

**Hanamaki:** fUCKK BRO I THOT U WER SERIOUS

**Hanamaki:** iWAS ST;ARESSIN FORAERAE;FIASDF

**Oikawa:**

**Iwaizumi:** You’re the worst.

**Matsukawa:** i thought tooru was the worst?????

**Oikawa:** hey now

**Matsukawa:** aLSO

**Matsukawa:** hiro open ur door

**Hanamaki:**???????

**Oikawa:** awwww did u have smthing delivered??/  <3

**Iwaizumi:**?

**Oikawa:** helloooooooooo

**Oikawa:** g uys?????????

**Oikawa:** iwacahn did we just get ditched??

**Oikawa:** iwachan???

**Oikawa:** makki??????

**Hanamaki: _click image to enlargen._**

**Oikawa:** OMG NOOOOO MAKKI I WAS GONNA SURPRISE U FIRST

**Hanamaki:** WAIT WHAT 

**Oikawa:** NW I AM WASTINASDG;ASDG A STUPDAIFD SHINKANSEN TICKET DO UA KNOW HOW EXPSAFASDENSIVE THOSE R???!!!111!!

**Hanamaki:** so loved rn :3

**Iwaizumi:** Who is that in the background?

**Oikawa:** ehhhh is he a vb player~~~ he looks familiar

**Hanamaki:** funny story

**Hanamaki:** so my roommate has been sleeping w this guy and wont shut up abt hw Good the sex is & l ast night they got drunk an came here n i wo ke up n iTS SPIKY KID

**Matsukawa:** Terushima

**Oikawa:** ew

**Iwaizumi:** What’s wrong with him?

**Iwaizumi:** And why do you call him Spiky?

**Hanamaki:** ok ok his hairs down rn buuuuut 

**Hanamaki:** bro idk if uve seen it before but it’s like. super spiky

**Matsukawa:** lol @bakakawa wheres the beef

**Hanamaki:** ooo yes plz tell

**Oikawa:** he ran in2 yaha & co once

**Oikawa:** & lik he suuuuuper was in2 kunimichan

**Hanamaki:** whAT

**Matsukawa:** lol u engaged his Mom side

**Matsukawa: _click image to enlargen_**

**Iwaizumi:** Makki, knock it off. He didn’t actually do anything.

**Iwaizumi:** Besides, you know if he did Yahaba would have lost his shit.

**Oikawa:** lol tru

**Oikawa:** raised that bby well

**Iwaizumi:** Hey are you still taking the shinkansen?

**Oikawa:** nahhh since i see him tomorrow for break anyway

**Oikawa:** why u wanna visit ;P

**Iwaizumi:** Not if you keep sending faces like that one.

**Oikawa:** hEY

**Oikawa:** my faces r bootiful

**Iwaizumi:** I’ll be on the next train over.

**Oikawa:** omg <3

**Hanamaki:** IF U GUYS DONT LEAVE UNTIL TMRW MORNING WE CAN COME SEE U 2NITE

**Matsukawa:** ayyyyyyyy

**Matsukawa:** FinallyTogether #2k18

**Oikawa:** omg yes yes yes plz <3

**Hanamaki:** holy shit

**Hanamaki:** oiks if i change my ticket and ride back w u will we b w any of ur teammates

**Oikawa:** nooo :(

**Oikawa:** futa & crows & ushiwaka are all goin later

**Oikawa:** ushi has a test tmrw nite so he leavin extra late

**Matsukawa:** poor bby

**Iwaizumi:** I’m proud of how you get along with him now, Tooru.

**Oikawa:**

**Matsukawa:**

**Hanamaki:**

**Hanamaki:** im hella shook

**Oikawa:** i can DIE HAPPydafdsafklsjd

**Oikawa:** literally crying on the bus homeeeee

**Iwaizumi:** Idiot.

**Oikawa:** love u toooo <3 <3 <3

**Hanamaki:** love u bothhhhh so mcuh i cant even

**Matsukawa:** cant wait 2 c ur stupid faces again

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

**Oikawa:** so ~~~

**Daichi:** how is everyone’s travels so far?

**Oikawa:** im home ~~~~~ :) :)

**Oikawa:** makkis stayin the night

**Nishinoya:** nice!!

**Nishinoya:** sounds fun

**Nishinoya:** i just got on the shinkansen. k & bo missed it

**Daichi:** apparently bokuto is getting his wisdom teeth out right now.

**Oikawa:** ew what

**Nishinoya:** tsukki says he missed his actual appt lol

**Futakuchi:** sucks to suck

**Futakuchi:** wait r they takin the next shinkansen then

**Nishinoya:** yeah the one in 1 hr

**Daichi:** Why?

**Futakuchi:** n o reason

**Oikawa:** suspicious af

**Oikawa:** wait kchan and bochan AND tsukki r gonna be in the same train?????

**Futakuchi:** lmoa thats a recipe 4 disaster

**Futakuchi:** *lmao

**Ushijima:** How so?

**Oikawa:** ayyyyy~~~ wakachan

**Futakuchi:** can u even imagine bokuto on painkillers

**Oikawa:** lol tru

**Daichi:** i’m sure they’ll be fine.

**Daichi:** even if they’re not, kuroo can ask for help.

**Kuroo:** about that

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Excuse the rudeness,” Tsukishima says as he nods to the woman trying to get through, “but this train car can’t be used at the moment.”

She stares at him. She’s got two suitcases and a baby, and her vein twitches in that way that has Tsukishima’s self-preservation ringing alarm bells. But then the car shifts to the side with a turn and the door opens partway, letting a trail of alpha smells through it. 

The hairs on the back of Tsukishima’s neck stand up and he can feel his knees wobble; the woman, who must be an alpha, immediately realises what’s happening and nods.

“We’ll stay in the previous car, then,” she says decisively. “If things get out of hand, call an attendant.”

Tsukishima whips around and enters the car containing two of his boyfriends.

“Can you idiots at least _try_ to contain the scent?” He grumbles, walking over to them. They’re currently wrestling around on the floor, Bokuto wanting to leave the car and insisting he’s fine and Kuroo furiously trying to stop him. It’s funny, the way Bokuto tries to speak around the massive balls he currently has for cheeks.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at the way Kuroo’s been pinned, phone grasped in one of the hands pressed to the floor, hair and clothing all ruffled. It’s a good look on him.

“Care to help me up?” He asks. 

At the very thought of that Bokuto lets out a terrifying growl. It puts both Kuroo and Tsukishima on edge. Every instinct in Bokuto’s body is probably telling him to dote on Kuroo, especially now that his beta is present and his omega missing.

“…or not,” Kuroo mutters under his breath. Bokuto sags down on top of him, pressing his face to Kuroo’s scent glands and causing the other to turn bright red. With a huff Tsukishima watches them together, both slightly turned on and annoyed. He’s about to kick them when his phone dings.

**Ennoshita:** Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Futakuchi’s on his way to help.

**Tsukishima:** what.

**Ennoshita:** I know you don’t like him that much, but if you want them to calm down you’re going to have to listen to him. He knows a lot about that stuff.

**Tsukishima:** we’re fine on our own

**Ennoshita:** That’s not what Akaashi said.

Tsukishima scowls. Damn Akaashi, going around him like this. He doesn’t really understand the ridiculous bond all of the old captains have with each other. They gossip like old women. Sure, he hangs out with Kunimi and Lev from time to time, but they have something called _boundaries_.

**Tsukishima:** so what

**Tsukishima:** i said we’re fine.

**Ennoshita:** Well too bad. I already called him. He switched trains and is getting on yours the next stop.

**Tsukishima:** the hell

**Ennoshita:** Listen to him when he gets there. He’s way more experienced than you when it comes to this.

**Tsukishima:** shove off

**Ennoshita:** Let me know if you need anything else.

**Ennoshita:** Oh, and I’d be careful talking to me like that. I know Akiteru. I have pictures.

Fucking hell. Tsukishima forgot what a hard-ass Ennoshita became during his year as captain. He clicks his tongue and shoves his phone back into his pocket with a huff, biting back a grin. He sort of misses—

“ _Woah there!_ ” Kuroo’s voice cracks during its several-octave ascent. When Tsukishima stares down at them, Bokuto’s hand is making its way to some very explicit areas. “Bo, h-hey now, that’s… _jesus!_ ” He sucks in a breath and uses his knee to wedge some space between their bodies, face bright red. 

Bokuto says something incomprehensible. 

Tsukishima watches, his stomach slowly forming into little knots. He’s never had to do something like this before—calm down an alpha as headstrong as Bokuto. He never even had to do that with any alpha. But he also knows that the longer this goes on the further Bokuto’s going to slip into his instincts.

Maybe Ennoshita knew what he was doing when he contacted Futakuchi.

“Grab the back of his neck,” Kuroo says (wheezes, really). Tsukishima hesitates for a moment before resting his palm on the back of Bokuto’s neck, his fingers curling around the junctions of his shoulders. 

“Bokuto,” Tsukishima says sternly, “stop. We’re on a train. We’re in public.”

Bokuto looks around the train car, as if to show that no one is around. 

“Kuroo doesn’t want to.” Tsukishima says. That gets a reaction. Immediately Bokuto’s up and on the other side of the seats, back pressed to the window. His eyes are wide.

“I-I—“ he starts out, frantically looking between the two of them. His words are a little slurred from the medication. “Whay dichu—“

He stops, eyes slowly gathering tears, at his inability to communicate.

“Woah there, Bo, it’s fine, it’s ok,” Kuroo side-eyes Tsukishima as he steps forward with his arms out. “It’s ok. I’m fine. He just meant that there’s a time and place, ok? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Buh…” Bokuto trails off. He looks ashamed, opening and closing his hands in an effort to stay in his current headspace. 

Tsukishima’s lips twitch into a frown and he glances down at his hand. Yeah, sure, he’s a beginner at this. But he didn’t think he’d be so shitty at it.

_“All passengers preparing to transfer to the Yamanote Line please prepare for the train to arrive at the station!”_

They all stand there silently as the train rolls to a stop. Tsukishima bites his lip and looks away, tense and uncertain and frustrated at himself. The door to the car opens to a cold wind, and Futakuchi’s scent enters with it. He takes one look at them before his eyes zero in on Bokuto.

“What’s this?” He laughs and points, “you look like a hamster. This is amazing. Stay still for a sec.”

He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture before walking fully inside. Then he throws his backpack off to the side and stretches, flopping down in the seat next to Bokuto. 

“Fuhaguji…” Bokuto’s eyes are wide. Futakuchi looks over at him.

“For real? You sound like an idiot. This is the best day of my life.” The beta snorts. He turns to Kuroo and Tsukishima and raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you guys gonna sit down?”

Kuroo grins in relief and hooks his arm around Tsukishima, yanking him down so that they’re taking up all four seats of the row Bokuto’s in. Futakuchi fists the sleeve of Bokuto’s jacket and pulls until the alpha hesitantly settles in too.

“This does not leave the train car,” Futakuchi says loudly. And then he pulls Bokuto in so their necks hook together, and he purrs.

It's like magic. Bokuto melts into the touch, his arms pulling around Futakuchi’s back with a whimper until he’s practically dragging the other boy into his lap. Even Tsukishima feels at ease, and he’s a couple feet away. Futakuchi blindly reaches out until he finds Tsukishima’s wrist, and grips it tight. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo breathes. He leans in too, so that his chest is pressed against Futakuchi’s back. He uses the arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders to keep him close and shudders.

Futakuchi handles it in stride, letting them press close to him and eventually rubbing his thumb over the pulse of Tsukishima’s wrist. It’s calming, and it keeps Tsukishima from feeling at all possessive over his alphas relying on another beta. Instead, Tsukishima takes a deep breath—full of heavy pheromones, ugh—and tries to take mental notes for the future.

Who knows? Maybe he’ll actually learn something.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**Nishinoya:** hey did you guys make it ok

**Kuroo:** yeah lol

**Kuroo: _click image to enlargen_**

**Daichi:** Is that Futakuchi?

**Oikawa:** awwwwwwwwwwwww

**Kuroo:** noyas picking us up at the station.

**Futakuchi:** Im covered in idiots.

**Kuroo:** hey

**Kuroo:** those are my bfs youre talking about

**Daichi:** I think it’s sweet.

**Ushijima:** I agree.

**Nishinoya:** yo are you guys gonna need rides to the bus or to houses

**Nishinoya:** my parents are giving me their car soo

**Futakuchi:** driv e them to the station & me to mister doughnut n then home

**Nishinoya:** you literally live nowhere near me

**Futakuchi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Kuroo:** its cool we can ride the bus w bby beta

**Kuroo:** make sure he gets home safe

**Ushijima:** How is Bokuto? Is he feeling well again?

**Kuroo:** yep

**Kuroo:** hey remember when u were like “im sure if futas there itll be fine”

**Kuroo:** well

**Kuroo:** i get it ;)

**Ushijima:** Oh.

**Nishinoya:** wait what

**Oikawa:** w h A T

**Oikawa:** WAKA R U JEALOUS OMG

**Oikawa:** WHAT IS IT

**Oikawa:** ACASDFUTLLY DONT TEL LME I WANNA FIGURE IT OUT

**Oikawa:** detective oikawa is on the case!!!

**Daichi:** Oikawa…

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou has opened up a private chat with Oikawa Tooru**

**Kuroo:** hey

**Kuroo:** love you babe but can u not

**Oikawa:**? 

**Kuroo:** he doesnt wanna advertize

**Kuroo:** *advertise

**Oikawa:**????????

**Oikawa:** im suuuuper curious now

**Kuroo:** oiks. cmon.

**Oikawa:** if u didnt want us to find out whyd u say that stuff n the first place????

**Kuroo:** i shouldnt have

**Kuroo:** im used to teasing him & i wasnt thinking 

**Kuroo:** i dont really understand why he wants to keep it secret but since he does

**Oikawa:** hm.

**Kuroo:** please

**Oikawa:** i mean. i already sort of had suspicions…

**Kuroo:** o i k a w a

**Oikawa:** worry not~~~ ill tell no one ;)

**Kuroo:** i bet you text like you sext

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou has closed a private chat with Oikawa Tooru**

 

**Miya Atsumu is attempting to message the group chat.**

**Oikawa:** WHAT IN FRESH HELL

**Oikawa:** I LEAV THE CHAT FOR 1 SEC JFC

**Ushijima:** Oh. Do you know this person?

**Daichi:** wait oikawa how do you know him?

**Oikawa:** DONT LTE THAT THEWLA;SFA;DKFJADS;KLFJ

**Oikawa:** yo this is makki, you should definitely, definitely let miay in

**Oikawa:** *miya

**Nishinoya:** …

**Futakuchi:** do NOT

**Ushijima:** Why?

**Futakuchi:** bc he always fuasdkflacing hits on me

**Kuroo:** wha t

**Futakuchi:** its his form of teasing or smthing idk

**Futakuchi:** he does it to everyone

**Ushijima:** I don’t want to add him.

**Kuroo:** ohohohoho?

**Kuroo:** no bo to ohoho with me :’(

**Nishinoya:** ohohohoho

**Nishinoya:** i got you

**Kuroo:** <3 my hero

**Miya Atsumu is attempting to message the groupchat.**

**Oikawa:** im adding him

**Futakuchi:** dont u d a r e

**Oikawa Tooru has added Miya Atsumu to the groupchat.**

**Futakuchi:** fuck

**Miya:** hellooooo~~~~~~

**Nishinoya:** oh jesus

**Kuroo:** YOURE WORSE THAN OIKS IM DEAD

**Miya:** oiks??

**Miya:** ahh oikawa-senpai~~

**Nishinoya:** what did you want??

**Miya:** ah right

**Miya:** osamu made me promise to tell and kenchans not letting me private chat him~~

**Miya:** his parents let us come up to visit our favorite beta~~~~

**Futakuchi:** WHAT

**Oikawa:** my condolences lmao

**Miya:** oikawa-senpai!!!!!

**Oikawa:** nope, its hanamaki

**Miya:** oh.

**Kuroo:** LMAO i love this kid

**Miya:** ^who are you???

**Nishinoya:** slammed

**Miya:** just kidding~~ ive heard all about you from kenken

**Kuroo:** kenma lets you call him kenken?

**Miya:** hes not here to stop me~~ ;0

**Miya:** ANYway i hope you all have been taking good care of my sweetheart~~

**Miya:** just remember if you dont i can find all of you :)

**Futakuchi:** I SWEAR TO GOD ATSU

**Miya:** i know you love me~~

**Futakuchi:** bye bitch

**Warning: Miya Atsumu’s account has been shut off.**

**Nishinoya:** what did you do?

**Futakuchi:** i made a deal w the devil

**Kuroo:** is the devil named osamu

**Daichi:** how do you all know them? i only know them because of ennoshita.

**Kuroo:** what can i say, they get around lol

**Ushijima:** This is the first I’ve heard of them.

**Oikawa:** im baaaaaaack

**Kuroo:** wheres the beef

**Oikawa:** u kno what that lil shit said to me when we first met??

**Oikawa:** “hi! im miya atsumu, a second year setter, and im going to be the better you! a setter that actually wins.”

**Kuroo:** YEESH

**Kuroo:** babe :(

**Daichi:** thats incredibly rude

**Nishinoya:** he wasnt that bad when we spoke wow

**Oikawa:** i mayyy have sort of brushed him off

**Futakuchi:** yeah he didnt like that

**Oikawa:** yeah so

**Futakuchi:** in his defense

**Kuroo:** ohoho do you c a r e about him

**Futakuchi:** stfu

**Futakuchi:** in his defense hes a lot betr now

**Ushijima:** Did something happen to cause this?

**Futakuchi:** no he just grew tf up lol

**Futakuchi:** he was cap so he kinda had to

**Kuroo:** ahh the wonderful weight of captainship

**Kuroo:** those were the days

**Kuroo:** also noya we’re almost there

**Nishinoya:** ok leaving in 5

**Daichi:** have fun! maybe we can all get together or something 

**Kuroo:** im down

**Futakuchi:** the twins will want to come. so no

**Kuroo:** its cool we’ll drag him

**Oikawa:** safe travels~~

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

By the time Futakuchi walks up the steps to his house, duffle bag on one shoulder and keys in hand, he’s completely forgotten about his unexpected visitors. He barely gets the door open before something slams into him with the force of a small rocket. 

“You’re home,” Atsumu cheers, grabbing him around the chest and lifting him off the ground. Futakuchi grunts and pushes his hands against Atsumu’s shoulders.

“Let me go!” He screeches, glad his parents are gone on their anniversary trip. Osamu materializes behind his twin and pokes him hard in the side, careful to grab Futakuchi’s duffle before it can fall.

“We made dinner,” Osamu says, leading Futakuchi out of the doorway. Atsumu is quick to follow, leaning just a little bit too close into Futakuchi’s space. “Osaka-style okonomiyaki.”

Oh no.

“No. No no no no—“

“You’re gonna have to talk about it at some point!” Atsumu laughs, grabbing Futakuchi by the shoulders and herding him into a seat. Osamu diligently grabs three plates and serves them all up. They’re scary, when they work together like this.

“You really think that just because you made my favorite food I’ll talk about him?!”

Both twins stop and stare.

“Him?” They both ask at the same time. Futakuchi blanches.

“What the fuck were you gonna grill me over?”

The twins share a look before Osamu says slowly, “Yahaba and Kyoutani.”

“Who’s _him_?” Atsumu asks with a grin. Futakuchi squirms in his seat.

“Seriously, it’s noth—“

His phone goes off and he has a split second before Atsumu is grabbing it and Osamu is wrapping his stupidly strong arms around Futakuchi like a cage.

“Hello?” Atsumu asks once he’s got the caller on speaker. “Who is this?”

_“You are not Futakuchi. Who is this?”_

Futakuchi’s eyes widen and he attempts to wriggle out of Osamu’s iron grip. The last thing he wants is for Ushijima to be subjected to this idiocy. He opens his mouth to say something and immediately there’s a hand clamped over it; Osamu’s other arm tightens around his ribs.

“This is his boyfriend one of two, the amazing—“

_”Please put Futakuchi on the phone.”_

Atsumu pauses, scowling at the screen. “The fuck crawled up your ass? Kenji’s busy.”

_”If you are keeping him from answering this call I will—“_

“Jeez, we get it. You’re over—“ Atsumu stops and stares at Futakuchi, eyes widening comically. His mouth drops open before spreading into a bright grin. “You’re overprotective of your beloved _Futakuchi_ , that’s fine. He’s safe. We’re just busy making him dinner.”

_”I see. Apologies for my rudeness. Please tell him to call me when he is available.”_ Click.

The hum of the dial tone fills the silence as Osamu and Atsumu fully piece together the situation. Osamu releases Futakuchi, who slides into a chair and rests his face on the cold surface of the counter.

“Why me,” he whispers. Atsumu grins at him.

“So,” he says, “Ushijima too? How many men do you have trying to crawl into your pants?”

“Don’t make it sound gross.”

Atsumu laughs. “Oh, don’t worry, if they only had intentions like that we would take care of them for you. Nah, we know they’re good.”

Osamu eyes them both before returning to making the okonomiyaki. Futakuchi wants to get up and throttle some sense into the calmer twin, make in reign in Atsumu at least a little bit, but he can tell that both of their interests are peaked. It won’t be easy to get out of this one.

Fuck, he hope break ends quickly.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ushijima:** How is everyone’s breaks? Relaxing?

**Kuroo:** fun x 10000

**Kuroo:** bo’s family is fuckin wild

**Kuroo:** yours?

**Ushijima:** I am well. I visited Kenji yesterday. Today I am going to practice with Shirabu and the others.

**Oikawa:** funnnn

**Oikawa:** im visiting my bbs also~~~~~~ tmrw tho

**Kuroo:** lol

**Kuroo:** poor them

**Oikawa:** hEY

**Daichi:** good morning guys!

**Nishinoya:** guess who has good news

**Oikawa:** YOU

**Nishinoya:** yes but so does sawa

**Daichi:** i got contacted by a recruiter! he was a fan of karasuno when i was captain and reached out last night.

**Kuroo:** ayyyyy congrats

**Ushijima:** Well deserved. I’m sure you will receive many good offers; I had a blessing for it from Goshiki’s family shrine.

**Daichi:** thanks :)

**Daichi:** noya also has good news

**Nishinoya:** RIGHT

**Nishinoya:** guess who got accepted to chef school??/

**Kuroo:** brooooooo

**Kuroo:** lets all go out to okonomiyaki when we get back!! celebrate for you two

**Oikawa:** im down!!

**Futakuchi:** can u all to back to f cking sleep jfc

**Futakuchi:** its 7

**Oikawa:** someones cranky. late night???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Futakuchi:** waka met the twins yesterday.

**Futakuchi:** i spent the whole night doing damage control

**Nishinoya:** lol

**Daichi:** from what?

**Futakuchi:** i take back everything i said about the twins being more mature

**Futakuchi:** it was a fucking LIE

**Futakuchi:** congrats on school & recruiter, im sleeping for the next fuasdkf;jing century

**_Futakuchi Kenji has logged off._ **

**Oikawa:** gotta go too~~~ i have some bfs to look after ;)

**Ushijima:** I wish you all a good break.

**Kuroo:** bye

**Kuroo:** noya bo wants you make him some taiyaki sometime

**Kuroo:** and enchiladas

**Nishinoya:** never made enchiladas but sure

**Nishinoya:** gotta help my cousin with her baby, talk to you later

**Kuroo:** see ya

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“If you don’t move your leg I’m cutting it off,” Hanamaki mutters under his breath. Slowly Oikawa blinks awake, flopping onto his back and off of Hanamaki. Goosebumps run up and down his arms and he wonders where all of the blankets went. Matsukawa groans and shifts his arms from where they held the setter, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Oikawa says slowly. Then, quieter, “I think we drank too much last night.”

“Fuuuuck,” Hanamaki whines, pressing his palms to his eyes.

Iwaizumi shows no sign of waking up at the noise, sleeping peacefully through it. If only Matsukawa were so lucky.

“I’m gonna go get water,” Oikawa says, feeling vaguely like he should bring a trash can with him just in case. His skin feels like it’s peeling off and his lips hurt from how dry they are. Judging by how he usually feels much worse in the morning, he must have thrown up last night before going to bed.

Slowly he makes his way out of the pile of sweaty human bodies and grimaces as his head pangs. He clambers across the room and by the time he makes it to the door, decides to take a detour down the hall to the bathroom.

He feels a lot more human once he’s gotten his face wash and teeth brushed. Looking in the mirror he can spot a couple hickies just under his collar, but to be honest he’s surprised he doesn’t look worse. 

“So, you had fun last night.”

“Jesus FUCK—“ Oikawa jumps violently and drops his toothpaste, swinging around to find Daichi in the doorway, grinning. “How…how did you get in here?”

Daichi manages to look even more smug. “Well, this _is_ my house…”

Oikawa stares at him.

After a couple seconds Daichi has to cough over a laugh. “You guys hauled yourselves over to celebrate with me. Don’t worry, I told Shirabu you’d all be back in time to practice with the team. The cheap bus is in an hour.”

With a heavy sigh Oikawa stumbles forward and rests his head on Daichi’s shoulders, looping his arms around the other’s waist.

“I’m so tired…” He grumbles. “Did you not drink anything?”

“Definitely not as much as you guys did. You pre-gamed pretty hard.”

Ah, yes. And oh how Oikawa regrets it. “So, have you told your family yet?”

Daichi tenses in Oikawa’s hold and Oikawa frowns.

“…you can’t be serious,” he says slowly. Daichi doesn’t say anything. “Are you…are you gonna?”

Daichi presses his face into Oikawa’s bony shoulder and groans, “I could just not.”

“Daichi,” Oikawa chides, before hesitantly starting, “…Sawamura. You shouldn’t lie to people you’re close to. It’s not healthy.” He thinks about it. “Besides, they always loved coming to our matches. Do you think they’d ask you to stop or something?”

“I—no, it’s just…it’s just, they paid for my _college_. It feels like wasting all of their time and money, money that probably took such a long time to save up. I don’t,” his voice takes on a wavering tone, “I don’t want to throw that all away, and then let them down even more if I fail in volleyball.”

“That…could happen.” Oikawa wants to be as reassuring as possible, but he’s seen people who get pampered into believing they’ll never fail. It’s not pretty when they do. “But that’s the whole point of getting a degree, isn’t it? If you end up not doing what you want in volleyball, get an internship for something related to your bachelor’s and go from there.”

“…yeah…”

“Hey.” Oikawa leans back and makes eye contact. “Your education isn’t some sort of end-all-be-all. It’s a tool that you can use for the future. How and why you use it is up to you, all you have to focus on is using it to benefit your own goals. Not the goals you _think_ your parents want. Ok?”

Daichi swallows and nods. “Thanks,” he says. Oikawa sighs in relief.

“Now that we’ve had our heart-to-heart for the day, could I have some food? I think I’m gonna pass out.”

Daichi laughs quietly and hooks an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, helping him down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen. He seems calmer than he did before, although he has the faint aura of someone who spent the night overthinking things. But it’s ok, Oikawa thinks. Daichi has him, and all three of Oikawa’s boyfriends _adore_ Daichi, and if all else, there’s the team.

Yeah, Oikawa thinks. Everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more headcanons:
> 
> -yaha and kyou didn't actually get together officially until the beginning of their senior year
> 
> -tsukishima secretly thinks that oikawa is really cool
> 
> -yachi applied to a lot of schools but she's really hoping to get into tokyo university. she wants to become a sports manager and gives seminars to people with confidence issues over the summer to fundraise her education
> 
> -during captaincy, kenma tried his very best to make the battle of the trash heap happen again


End file.
